Zing Discord
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: Luego de superar su examen y convertirse en un cazador de monstruos, Dennis se adentra en uno de los cuatro bosques para cazar licántropos. En su cacería se topa con Winnie, una mujer loba, e impulsado por su curiosidad, la vuelve a ver, formando un vínculo con ella. Con eso de fondo, Dennis deberá descubrir los secretos de su pasado y detener la enorme guerra que está por librarse
1. Winnie Werewolf

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **I**

 **Winnie Werewolf**

—¡Vamos Loughran!

Dennis se escondió tras una de las barreras laterales que tenían el propósito de servir como trincheras, mientras el monstruo que estaba intentando abatir se movía veloz como una flecha, sin detenerse ante nada ni nadie, apoyándose en las columnas y golpeando con un trozo de madera de una de las barreras que había roto.

Estaba en una cámara subterránea circular, con el techo en forma de domo que se sostenía sobre una columna central y a los cuatro puntos cardinales había una larga barrera de madera de un metro y medio, colocada para protegerse de algún ataque. La poca iluminación que llegaba a la zona era a través del único tragaluz que había al lado derecho del domo.

El joven se encontraba en su prueba para ser, oficialmente, un miembro de _Muspel_ , la organización cazadora de monstruos a la que pertenecía desde que tuvo memoria. La prueba en sí constaba de cinco partes, todas ellas luchas contra monstruos que iban subiendo en dificultad. Al principio tuvo que apaciguar a una _banshee_ , es decir, un espíritu que no necesariamente es malvado, pero sus gritos y alaridos desesperaban a quien lo oyera. Sencillo. Solo tuvo que usar su capa y cubrirla con ella, amortiguando su voz. «Yo la hubiera matado», le había dicho su entrenador, Erik, aunque Dennis se planteaba cómo se debía hacer para matar un espíritu, algo que de por sí ya está muerto.

Lo segundo fue un poco más fastidioso, un _ghoul_. Una criatura necrófaga de poca inteligencia, aunque mucho más grande y fuerte que un humano normal. Al inicio fue complicado, por lo que tomó la cimitarra que colgaba en una de las paredes y con varios mandobles logró reducir al monstruo a pedazos.

El tercero fue un ogro, más grande y fuerte, de piel entre verde y amarilla y mucho más astuto que el ghoul. Por un momento estuvo a punto de atrapar a Dennis, pero él logro esquivar la enorme manotada que venía hacia él y le clavó en un ojo el cuchillo de plata que llevaba en la pantorrilla, matándolo en el acto.

Ahora estaba con el cuarto monstruo, y no estaba precisamente en el mejor de los casos. Le había tocado un _goblin_ , una pequeña criatura, un duende, escurridizo, hiperactivo y que nunca dejaba de moverse. Según lo que recordaba, los goblin eran patosos al moverse y no muy veloces, por más que sean escurridizos; este, sin embargo, se movía como un demonio, usaba las barreras y la columna central para desplazarse a saltos veloces y con una agilidad que no tendría nada que envidiar a los felinos.

—¿Qué no todos los goblin eran lentos? —le preguntó a Erik, tras la barrera lateral.

—Siempre hay un monstruo que rompe la regla —lo reprendió él—, se supone que te lo enseñé hace tiempo. Sigue pensando así y no durarás mucho —agregó, riéndose.

Dennis esquivó un ataque del goblin ladeándose a la vez que miraba a Erik con el ceño fruncido. Para él era muy sencillo hablar, después de todo, estaba detrás de los barrotes de la cámara, mirando desde arriba. «Que se atreva a bajar a ver si aguanta.»

Se mantuvo al margen de los posibles lugares donde el goblin pudiera conectarle algún golpe o herida mientras pensaba cómo detenerlo, o en cuyo caso, matarlo. Se colocó la capucha de la capa para intentar mimetizarse con las negras paredes de obsidiana, y la idea le vino de improvisto. ¡Su capa! Podía atraparlo usando la capa.

No estaba seguro si eso funcionaría, pero era la única manera posible que le se le ocurría. Se quitó la capa y ató una punta a la barrera mientras la otra la sostenía con su mano. Era todo o nada. Salió.

—¡Hey! —gritó, para llamar la atención del monstruo.

Cuando el goblin se percató de él, fijando sus ojos amarillos sin pupila, se le lanzó velozmente. Fue un destello, durante un segundo estaba lejos y al siguiente estaba casi sobre él. Fue instintivo, Dennis estiró su capa a toda su capacidad y cuando sintió la presión del goblin en la misma, giró sobre sí y logró anudarla, dejando al monstruo encerrado en ella.

Ya con el goblin envuelto en un nudo de su capa, la levantó frente a Erik y este asintió. Erik era alguien a quien Dennis todavía no sabía cómo definir, a veces era alegre y bonachón, y a veces era alguien excesivamente serio y centrado. De cualquiera de las dos formas era alguien intimidante; alto, fornido y con la cara llena de cicatrices, la mayoría, causada en ataques contra los monstruos que hacían los grupos de búsqueda y otras causadas al defender el pueblo de los mismos, su cabello negro enmarañado le caía hasta las cejas y tenía una expresión dura. Había algunos aprendices que decían que Erik tenía sangre de ogro por su extraordinario parecido.

—Déjalo en su mazmorra —le dijo Erik—. Y prepárate para la última prueba… que no será nada fácil.

Dennis asintió y se preparó. Sabía con anterioridad, gracias a los consejos de Pavel y Tiana, que la última prueba era enfrentarse a un hombre lobo y salir victorioso. Siempre lo era. Pavel le contó que debía ganarle, no importaba si debía matarlo o no, pero si lo hacía obtendría una calificación más alta y por ende, un rango más alto. En Muspel se caracterizaban por una jerarquía de rangos: el más bajo era Aprendiz, simbolizado por un círculo vacío y el más alto era el Líder, simbolizado con una corona. Entre estos habían otros cinco rangos: Novato, con una antorcha dentro de un círculo; Cazador, con un arco y flecha dentro de un círculo; Rastreador, con una fogata dentro de un círculo; Guardián, con un escudo dentro de un circulo; y Berserker, con un hacha dentro de un círculo.

A él no le interesaba quedar como Guardián, mucho menos Berserker, aunque debía aspirar al menos a Cazador si quería poder salir en sus propias búsquedas. Por lo general todos quedaban o en Novato o en Cazador, era muy raro que alguien quedara más arriba en su prueba, sin embargo, Pavel logró quedar como Rastreador. Sabía que Cazadores había muchos, pero pocos eran Rastreadores o Guardianes. Estos dos últimos eran quienes organizaban las búsquedas y los Berserker… solo existía uno solo, y nadie sabía quién o cómo era.

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso. Su objetivo ahora era derrotar al hombre lobo. Cuando pensó en ello, una sensación empezó a aflorar en él; una presión en el estómago que se extendió a cada región de su cuerpo. Ira. Desde que sus padres adoptivos, Diana y Paul, le contaron que sus verdaderos padres habían muerto a manos de un hombre lobo, él le ha tenido un rencor enorme; y más aún cuando le informaron que Diana y Paul murieron en la última búsqueda realizada, a manos de ellos también.

Una de las puertas laterales se abrió lentamente y Dennis se quitó el arco de la espalda, tomó una flecha de su carcaj y apuntó a la entrada.

—Tu prueba final, que determinará tu posición final y tu rango —le dijo Erik, con tono impasible. La puerta se abrió por completo y una mancha borrosa color marrón se lanzó contra Dennis—. Una de las velocidades más rápidas del mundo de los monstruos, siendo superada únicamente por los semiextintos vampiros…

Dennis esquivó un zarpazo y dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás para evadir una patada que el lobo lanzó. Pudo ver que los ojos del licántropo se movían con frenesí, lo miraba y al segundo siguiente miraba los alrededores.

El hombre lobo se lanzó sobre Dennis, logrando derribarlo, pero el muchacho logró interponer el arco entre él y las fauces del lobo. Con sus pies hizo palanca sobre el estómago del monstruo y se lo quitó de encima con un alarido de furia. Colocó una flecha en el arco y apuntó al lobo, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron, el lobo, quien antes se mostraba agresivo, bajó las orejas en gesto de sumisión. Dennis, desconcertado, apuntó al pecho del licántropo, mientras dudaba si dispararle o no. Una vocecita le decía que lo hiciera, que ellos mataron a sus padres, tanto biológicos como adoptivos; otra, en cambio, le decía que no lo hiciera, que ese lobo en particular no le había hecho nada a él para que muriera, sin contar el hecho de que de un momento a otro se mostro calmado.

—¿Qué esperas? —le gritó Erik—. ¡Mátalo!

Dennis se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre lobo. Quería saber por qué se mostró tan dócil de un momento a otro, y si eso ya había sucedido con alguna otra persona. La mano le tembló y por un momento estuvo a punto de bajar el arco, pero el enojo que sentía contra todos los de su raza lo hizo decidirse. Disparó, sin embargo, no le dio. La flecha se clavó en la pared a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del lobo. El monstruo le lanzó una mirada confundida y Dennis le respondió con una severa, como diciéndole: «No te levantes… por tu bien.»

Se volvió hacía Erik con el ceño fruncido.

—Listo.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió él—. ¡Debes matarlo si quieres pasar la prueba! ¡No puedes dejarlo vivo!

—En eso te equivocas —recalcó Dennis, colgándose el arco a la espalda—. La prueba consiste en someter al hombre lobo, no matarlo. Y como puedes ver, él no parece querer volver a atacar —agregó, señalando al lobo con un amplio movimiento de la mano.

Ambos se quedaron viendo en una batalla de miradas, hasta que Erik soltó un suspiro entre molesto y decepcionado. Tomó una tela parecida a una cinta y se la lanzó a Dennis.

—Tu rango —dijo él—. Cazador. Si lo hubieras matado hubieras logrado ascender a Rastreador.

Dennis tomó la cinta, en ella estaba bordado un arco y flecha dentro de un círculo. Se la amarró al brazo derecho y dio media vuelta para irse.

—Una cosa es matar para defenderme —indicó, con voz severa— y otra es masacrar a alguien que ya se ha rendido, Erik.

Y sin decir más, salió.

* * *

—¿Así que eres Cazador? —preguntó Tiana, entusiasmada.

Tiana y Pavel eran dos hermanos que eran los mejores amigos de Dennis y al mismo tiempo hermanos de crianza. Le habían echado un cable con su entrenamiento y le dieron algunos tips con la prueba para ingresar formalmente a Muspel. Tiana tenía la piel de una tez color trigo, ojos color miel y el cabello negro ondulado corto a nivel de los hombros; de expresión alegre y de la misma edad que Dennis, veinte años.

—Qué raro —dijo Pavel—, yo mismo te he ayudado a entrenarte tanto físicamente como con las armas. Deberías haber llegado a mi mismo rango. A Rastreador.

Pavel era un poco mayor que ambos, tenía veinticinco años, de ojos oscuros, piel color trigo y el cabello marrón largo atado en una cola de caballo. En lo que discrepaba con su hermana era que, en donde ella tenía una expresión alegre, él tenía una indescifrable; podría estar pensando en cómo matarlo y Dennis no lo sabría.

Dennis miró de reojo la insignia de Pavel, una fogata dentro de un círculo, y luego miró la de Tiana, ella era una Cazadora al igual que él.

—La cosa es que… —dijo Dennis, con vacilación— no maté al lobo.

Ambos hermanos se le quedaron viendo, entre sorprendidos e incrédulos. Como ninguno de ellos dijo nada, Dennis continuó.

—O sea, no es que no quisiera matarlo. Quería, pero el lobo al verme se quedó sumiso en el suelo, sin moverse ni hacer nada. Solo mirándome… y pues, no iba a matarlo así como así. Sería muy cruel.

—Pero tú odias a los hombres lobos —objetó Tiana, ceñuda.

—Sí, pero una cosa es odiarlos y otra masacrarlos. Si tengo que matarlos para defenderme lo haré, pero no masacraré a diestra y siniestra por ello. Si lo hiciera no estaría muy lejos de ellos, y yo quiero seguir conservando mi humanidad.

—Eso no quiere decir que debiste perdonarlo —contraatacó Pavel, con una mirada gélida—, y mucho menos sacrificar un rango por eso. Entiendo tu punto, sin embargo, los monstruos son monstruos. No razonan, y dudo mucho que si te topas con uno, te deje ir si te rindes. ¿Me equivoco?

Dennis frunció el seño, la lógica de Pavel era aplastante, pero a la vez muy teñida de resentimiento. Él lo entendía, porque durante sus clases sobre los distintos tipos de monstruos hablaron sobre los vampiros, y de cómo pueden hacer un sinfín de cosas con los humanos. Los padres de Pavel y Tiana lucharon contra un vampiro y según dicen le ganaron, mas murieron al hacerlo. De ahí el por qué del resentimiento de Pavel hacia los monstruos. Así como Dennis odiaba a los hombres lobos, él odiaba a sangre fría a los vampiros.

—No voy a tener esta discusión de nuevo, Pavel —puntualizó Dennis—. Me voy a cazar.

—No puedes ir —lo contradijo él.

—¿Qué no? —Dennis arqueó una ceja y señaló su hombro—. Ahora soy Cazador, no un Aprendiz, así que estoy en todo mi derecho de ir a cazar si me da la gana. —Se volteó rumbo a la salida del pueblo—. Nos vemos en el comedor grupal a la media noche.

Sin mediar más palabras empezó a caminar hacia los límites del pueblo y se adentró en el bosque. Los bosques de Transilvania estaban llenos de enormes y tupidos árboles que de tanto en tanto bloqueaban la luz y sumía todo en oscuridad.

Alzó la vista, y vio que la luna empezó a alzarse, debería ser entre las nueve y diez de la noche, supuso, adentrándose cada vez más. Al cabo de un rato oyó un aullido, débil y casi apagado, causando que todo su ser vibrara en adrenalina. Tenía que ir, tenía que ir a donde ese aullido provenía. Corrió hacia el sonido y cada vez lo oía más fuerte. No era uno, eran varios, en varias partes a la vez; se estaban comunicando. Una manada.

No se puso a pensar en sus probabilidades, solo tenía una cosa en mente: llegar a ellos. Terminó llegando a las cercanías de una de las muchas zonas que se abrían en pleno bosque, como una pradera oculta por los mismos árboles… y entonces los vio. Eran seis hombres lobos, todos machos y habían rodeado a un ciervo y su cría.

La excitación lo tenía al borde de la locura. Los latidos del corazón le retumbaban en los oídos como tambores, y las manos le temblaban y sudaban cuando sacó una flecha con punta de plata de su carcaj y la colocó en el arco. Apuntó al lobo mayor de los seis, al que se mantenía atrás de los que tenían rodeado a los dos ciervos, como supervisando si todo iba bien.

Espiró mientras apuntaba fijamente al lobo mayor. Los otros cinco se acercaban cada vez más al ciervo y su cría, y a su vez, Dennis tensaba más el arco. Dispararía cuando se lanzaran sobre el animal, usando su balido de dolor para encubrir el sonido de su flecha.

Se agachó, cubriéndose con los arboles y alguna que otra hierba. Estaba tan cerca. Tan cerca.

El corazón le latía desbocado, mientras una sonrisa se le curvaba en los labios.

Las garras y colmillos de los cinco lobos se clavaron en el ciervo y el cervatillo.

El bramido de dolor de los dos animales le dio el incentivo a Dennis para disparar.

Espiró y cuando fue a disparar…

Lo interceptaron. Alguien o algo aprovechó, al igual que él lo haría, el balido de dolor de los dos ciervos y se le lanzó encima, cayendo ambos al suelo y rodando por el mismo. Los berridos cada vez más apagados de los ciervos encubrían la lucha de Dennis con lo que sea que lo atacó; solo podía ver una mancha marrón chocolate revolviéndose.

Sin quitársela de encima llevó su mano a su pantorrilla, sacó su cuchillo de plata y logró colocarlo al cuello de la criatura que lo atacaba, deteniéndola de inmediato. Pudo sentir las garras de su atacante en su propio cuello y cuando alzó la mirada, se quedó sin aliento.

Una mujer lobo. Llevaba unas ropas humanas rasgadas y hecha girones en algunos lugares, de un pelaje marrón chocolate y unos ojos azules, igual a los de él, que parecían atraer su mirada como un imán al metal. Su cuchillo estaba pegado al cuello de ella, y notaba que el contacto de la plata le causaba una suave y casi imperceptible quemadura.

Estuvo tentado de matarla. No sería muy difícil, solo sería un movimiento de la muñeca y asunto resuelto, pero no podía. Aunque su cuerpo le pidiera que lo hiciera a gritos, su mente dudaba, y le hacía preguntarse por qué ella no lo había matado aún.

Los ojos de ella lo analizaron y a Dennis le recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella que le daba esa sensación? Sus ojos seguían los de ella entre cuidadoso e hipnotizado y se percató de que se detuvieron sobre su hombro.

—Un cazador —murmuró ella para sí; su voz sonaba suave, pero fuerte, como una caricia para los oídos de Dennis.

El chico sonrió para sus adentros, nunca había imaginado que los monstruos podían comunicarse; aunque si se lo pensaba bien, nunca lo preguntó. Muspel solo llegaba, limpiaba la zona y preguntaba después. Era lógico que no lo supieran.

Un aullido retumbó en el ambiente y Dennis se percató, de reojo, de que fue el lobo más adulto el que lo emitió, mientras los demás se llevaban en hombros el ciervo y su cría. La mujer lobo irguió sus orejas y movió la cabeza en dirección al aullido, a lo que él aprovechó su descuido para lanzársele sobre ella. La colocó bajo él, sosteniéndole las muñecas.

—Sí; Cazador. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? —se burló él, en voz baja—. Mira que un monstruo que habla, ¿todos son así?

La chica lobo se revolvía tratando se liberarse del agarre de Dennis, pero éste apretaba con más fuerza; y soltó el cuchillo para tener mejor agarre.

—No me mataste y como agradecimiento tampoco te mataré —comunicó, y con esas palabras sus ojos buscaron los suyos—. Solo necesito tu nombre; no todos los días se conocen monstruos que hablan.

Ella se le quedó viendo fijamente y Dennis sentía como si ella mirara lo más profundo de su ser. Sentía una sensación rara en él, muy distinta a la que sentía con los demás lobos. No era odio… era una especie de curiosidad. Si bien nunca había oído de algún hombre lobo que hablara (ni se diga algún monstruo), ahora tenía al frente una que lo hacía, y para rematar, una mujer lobo, cuando no se sabía nada de ellas. No era odio, era…

Fascinación.

—Que todos los tuyos maten monstruos como si fueran insectos no significa que seamos unos bárbaros como nos hacen ver —siseó ella—. ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!

—¿Con esa boca comes? —rió él—. Dame lo que quiero y te dejaré ir.

Dejó de forcejear y le dio una mirada iracunda. Dennis supo que ella aceptaría, la soltó y cuando fue a tomar su cuchillo ella lo lanzó al suelo, quedando ella arriba. Se levantó sin hacer ruido y le puso una garra a nivel del cuello; presionó y un pequeño hilillo de sangre le recorrió el cuello a Dennis.

—Winnie —sonrió ella, prepotente y orgullosa—. Winnie Werewolf. No lo olvides esto, Cazador: si te vuelvo a ver, será la última.

Dicho esto salió a correr, rápida como una flecha y silenciosa como una sombra, hacia donde se habían ido los demás lobos. Un aullido sonó a lo lejos, más agudo y suave que los de los demás. De ella.

Dennis sonrió y miró al cielo, la luna se veía con claridad, iluminando el bosque dándole un aspecto fantasmal. Ya no tenía esa adrenalina a tope recorriéndole el cuerpo, ni esas incesantes ganas de cazar un hombre lobo. Ahora tenía un objetivo distinto, tan descabellado que le erizaba los vellos del cuerpo de la emoción.

Se volvería a topar con Winnie, eso era seguro. No lo iba a negar, le interesaba; la curiosidad por saber más se sobreponía sobre su odio por los licántropos. Quería saber, quería saber más. ¿Todos los lobos eran como ella? ¿Todos los lobos hablaban o mejor; todos los monstruos lo hacían?

Se levantó y se limpió la tierra de la ropa.

—Winnie Werewolf —murmuró para sí.

Sonrió y caminó rumbo al pueblo.


	2. Confianza

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Vaya, como era de esperarse intuiste lo de Pavel y lo del Berserker xD Esa vista de halcón, nada se te escapa. Pues sí, habrá más monstruos y seres fantásticos, aunque será con el avanzar de los capítulos. Y con lo de fascinación... en este capítulo habrá azúcar. Gracias por leer

 **Tood Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. Leto te concede la bendición y el don de la Inspiración, ahora podrás atraer a la bitch suprema y atarla para que no escape :v. Me alegra que te guste la verdad, espero que este capítulo también. Gracias por leer.

 **4GOTT3NM4N:** gracias por tu review. Pues sí, aparecerán Mavis y Jonathan, claro está que están muertos, pero tengo u recurso para que aparezcan, tipo flasback. Pero desde el punto de vista de Jonathan. Será algo fumadísimo (como mis fics), y espero que funcione xD. Gracias por leer.

 **TheyTookMyUsername:** gracias por tu review. Sí, lo es. Y verás la que se va a prender cuando se descubra que es vampiro. Va a arder el mundo :v. Gracias por leer.

 **wilsongs:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer.

 **Algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y sí, serán como en la película. Mavis vampíra y Jonathan humano. Tengo desarrollado el capítulo "flashback/revelación" que pasará como se conocieron ambos y la relación con Drácula. Me costó bastante idearlo, pero ya está listo xD. Lo verás pronto. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **II**

 **Confianza**

Una vez que llegó al pueblo, Dennis no dejaba de pensar en la loba.

Winnie.

Un nombre interesante.

Un monstruo interesante.

Una mujer lobo interesante.

Jamás habría pensado que le interesaría una mujer lobo, considerando el odio innato que les tenía a su especie porque ellos mataran a sus padres. Dejando de lado eso, era como si algo en el fondo le hiciera ir contra ellos.

Instinto. Era algo instintivo.

Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos impulsos de su mente. Aunque tuviera un odio sin explicación a los lobos, con ella era diferente. Era… era como si eso quedara en un segundo plano solo por ella. La curiosidad podía ganarle. Y eso, era algo muy raro.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba cerca del comedor grupal de Muspel, ubicado en el centro del pueblo. Dudó un momento, pero decidió pasar por la biblioteca del poblado para investigar algo; quería saber si de verdad no tenían registro alguno sobre monstruos que hablaran, o en su defecto, mujeres lobo.

Sacó de la biblioteca un ejemplar grueso, de cubierta dura y de piel, de páginas de pergamino y amarillentas por el pasar de los años. Se lo colocó bajo el brazo y se encaminó hacia el comedor.

—¿Algo interesante? —preguntó Tiana, cuando Dennis terminó de sentarse.

—Nada —mintió con un suspiro resignado, lo menos que quería era que Pavel o Tiana se enteraran; por más que fueran sus mejores amigos, podrían causar un caos. Y aún tenía muchas cosas interesantes que averiguar—. ¿Y Pavel? —preguntó, dándole un mordisco a un trozo de pan con un poco de queso que le dio ella.

—Por allí —apuntó con el cuchillo a una mesa cercana; Pavel estaba con los pocos Rastreadores de Muspel—. Se ha vuelto algo estirado desde que le dieron su rango, y parece estar enojado por la manera en que te fuiste, ya sabes.

Dennis asintió.

—Sin contar que pareció afectarle que no hayas matado al lobo —agregó ella, clavando su tenedor en un trozo de carne—. Me imagino que se siente herido porque dejaras vivo a un monstruo, cuando fue él quien te entrenó con las armas más a fondo.

—Lo que yo hiciera o dejara de hacer en mi prueba no es asunto de él —soltó Dennis, mordaz.

Tiana se encogió de hombros y reparó en el libro junto a Dennis.

—¿Y eso? —apuntó el texto—. ¿Vas a investigar algo?

—Eh… sí —asintió.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber ella.

Dennis sonrió con intriga.

—Hombres lobo.

* * *

Estaba en su cama, cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, debían de ser alrededor de la una o dos de la madrugada, por lo que era una hora segura. Sacó el libro de debajo de la cama y empezó a ojearlo, buscando específicamente la parte donde se hablaba de los licántropos.

Cuando la encontró se enfocó en ella con detenimiento, intentando encontrar algo que siquiera le diera algún indicio de Winnie o de la capacidad de hablar. Sin embargo, fue inútil, lo único que decía era sobre que eran criaturas rápidas, veloces y que no tienen piedad; matarlas al menor avistamiento.

«No tienen piedad», se dijo. Si era de esa manera, ¿por qué ella decidió dejarlo vivo? Peor aún, ¿por qué él no pudo matarla? Ese escenario le rondaba en la mente. Pudo haberla matado, pudo haber traído al pueblo el cadáver de una mujer lobo sobre sus hombros para demostrar su valía en Muspel, pero no lo hizo.

No pudo hacerlo.

No quiso hacerlo.

¿En verdad no quiso? ¿En verdad quiso dejar viva a la mujer lobo?

La sensación de tener el cuchillo en sus manos y estar sobre el palpitante cuello de ella no se le iban, parecía picarle en la palma, quemarlo. Era como si su cuerpo lo castigara por no haberla matado. Pero aunque pudo, no lo hizo. ¿Por qué?

Bufó molesto, tratándose de sacar esa sensación de la mano. Dejó el libro de nuevo bajo la cama y se echó encima el cobertor; debía dormir.

La luz plateada de la luna llena entró por la pequeña ventana de su minúscula habitación, y a lo lejos, escuchó con claridad el aullar de varios lobos. Le molestaron sin duda alguna, pero esos aullidos le trajeron a la mente el rostro de la loba.

—Winnie Werewolf —murmuró con intriga, antes de caer los brazos del sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente Dennis estuvo con la cabeza en las nubes. Durante el desayuno, Tiana lo reprendió por no prestarle atención, en el entrenamiento posterior al desayuno, Erik le llamó la atención por no haber previsto el ataque de un duende. En la tarde, en práctica de arquería, falló cinco de los quince disparos que dio, cuando por lo general, era el mejor del grupo en esa disciplina; eso fue un golpe a su orgullo.

Todo hubiera estado bien si hubiera sido por una enfermedad, por un malestar o por un simple dolor de cabeza.

Pero no. Era por esa mujer lobo.

Cuando la noche empezó a alzarse Dennis estaba con un ánimo capaz de matar a cualquiera que chocara con él, se la había pasado en el campo de tiro tratando de corroborar si de verdad había perdido facultades en ello. Pero no, mientras mantenía la mente en blanco todo iba de maravilla, acertaba todos y cada uno de los tiros; el inconveniente era cuando algo, por mínimo que sea, lo hacía pensar en la loba. Cuando eso pasaba, empezaban los fallos.

Arto, salió del campo rumbo a su habitación, pero en el camino se encontró a varios grupos de Cazadores y Aprendices formando lo que sería una estrategia. Dennis los miró intrigado, para luego negar con la cabeza.

—Dennis —lo llamó alguien; él se giró y reconoció a Tiana—. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a cazar?

Los Cazadores tenían una molesta costumbre de formar grupos para salir a cazar monstruos cada tanto, eran los más salvajes y los más descuidados. Una banda de incautos, como Dennis los llamaba; aunque el perteneciera a esos mismos incautos. Contó con la mirada el grupo que, al parecer, Tiana lideraba; de aproximadamente quince personas, repartidas entre Cazadores y Aprendices.

No. Eran muchas personas, solo conseguirían llamar la atención. Lo normal y seguro eran tres personas; cinco, máximo.

—No. Gracias, Tiana.

«Tengo otros asuntos» quiso decir, pero si lo hubiera dicho Tiana lo hubiera acosado hasta que le dijera.

—¡Vamos! —trató de convencerlo—. Iremos a la zona sur del pueblo. De seguro habrá acción.

«Donde los ogros —pensó—, veremos cuantos quedan.»

—Gracias, Tiana, pero no —sonrió él, declinando la oferta con un gesto de la mano—. He estado todo el día practicando con el arco y ahora solo quiero tumbarme en la cama y dormir como un muerto.

Tiana se encogió de hombros, se dio la vuelta y con un ademán y un grito de júbilo, que el grupo de ella correspondió, partieron hacia el sur del pueblo.

Dennis, por su parte, tenía muy claro lo que haría: volvería a ir al bosque norte, donde estaban los monstruos más mortales, aunque solo fueran los hombres lobos y los vampiros. Sin embargo, nadie había visto a estos últimos en dos décadas, por lo que los creían extintos. Y en lo que a él respecta, poco le importaban los vampiros.

Se colocó la capucha de su capa, ajustó el arco bien a su espalda y pasó una mano por su carcaj, contando las flechas: quince, eso debería bastar. Se adentró al bosque como en la última vez, y aunque no tenía muy claro qué haría o qué diría, algo si sabía, tenía que encontrarse con la mujer lobo otra vez.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en el mismo lugar que la última vez, llegó allí como si su cuerpo lo hubiera guiado por sí solo, o como si algo jalara de él llevándolo directo allí. Con un suspiro decidió subir a un árbol para tener mejor visibilidad. Y una vez arriba solo debía esperar, si tenía suerte podía toparse con ella; si no la tenía, podía toparse con cualquier otro hombre lobo.

* * *

Pasaron casi tres horas antes de que algún atisbo de movimiento lo alertara. La luna estaba alta y brillaba entre las espesura de los árboles. Sacó una flecha de su carcaj y la puso en el arco, mientras se equilibraba sobre la rama del árbol, respirando con suavidad y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

Pisadas. Ramitas crujiéndose.

Apuntó a la fuente del ruido. Unos tres metros a su derecha. Espiró. Si no hubiera venido con un objetivo específico ya hubiera disparado la flecha y habría matado a lo que sea que andaba por allí.

Pasaron varios minutos que a Dennis se le hicieron siglos hasta que el causante del ruido salió. Era ella. Sin percatarse, una sonrisa se le dibujó en la comisura de los labios. Sin hacer ruido alguno, logró desatarse la venda que tenía el logo de su rango bordado y la ató a la flecha.

Disparó.

Esta se clavó a pocos centímetros de la pata de la mujer lobo, obteniendo su atención. Ella se le quedó viendo fijamente, con un brillo de curiosidad así como de incredulidad en sus ojos azules; ojos que atraían la atención del muchacho como si de un imán se tratase.

La vio fruncir el ceño y gruñir por lo bajo, a lo que Dennis solo agitó la mano en forma de saludo, con una sonrisa burlona. Bajó del árbol con un salto y caminó hacia ella como si no tuviera nada que temer.

En un parpadeo, ella se le lanzó encima, tumbándolo al suelo y sujetándole el cuello con una pata.

—Te dije que si te volvía a ver, sería la última —gruñó, mostrando levemente sus afilados incisivos—. ¿Últimas palabras?

Dennis sonrió, como si la amenaza de muerte no fuera con él.

—Winnie, vengo en son de paz.

La frase tomó desprevenida a Winnie, le quitó la pata del cuello y ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

—Un Cazador… ¿en son de paz?

Dennis asintió.

—¿Y qué quieres? —soltó.

—Hablar.

Winnie soltó una risa sarcástica.

—¿Hablar? ¿Tú? —dijo, con un deje de ironía y molestia—. ¿Por qué mejor no me dices qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué viniste?

—¿Y por qué viniste tú? —replicó él, sin perder la sonrisa.

Esa pregunta la dejó sin palabras, y según pudo notar Dennis en sus ojos, ella tampoco tenía explicación lógica o un motivo fuerte que la hiciera venir de nuevo a este lugar.

Se salió de ella y se levantó, caminó hacia dónde quedó la flecha clavada, y la guardó en su carcaj.

—Y bien, ¿podemos hablar ahora sí? —quiso saber él.

Ella volteó a mirarlo y asintió de manera casi imperceptible.

—De preferencia en un lugar… no sé, más calmado —dijo Dennis, señalando con un amplio movimiento el claro del bosque.

—Por acá hay un lago —le hizo saber Winnie; y su voz ahora sonaba más tranquila, más suave, mas… femenina—. Pero si intentas algo, te mataré.

—Vale, vale —sonrió él, levantando las manos con las palmas al frente en señal de rendición—. Te sacrificaré al dios le luna otro día —bromeó.

—Muy gracioso —rezongó ella.

Caminaron por el bosque un largo tramo que Dennis no conocía, ya que tanto él como la mayoría de los miembros de Muspel no se adentraba mucho por el bosque norte, debido al peligro de los hombres lobos. Sin embargo, durante todo el recorrido, ella pareció no guiarlo a un lugar sin salida para devorarlo, convertirlo en licántropo o simplemente matarlo.

Anduvieron en silencio, sin mencionar nada ni decir nada, pero en el trayecto Dennis se daba cuenta que ella era como cualquier chica del pueblo, solo que con colmillos, garras y una fina capa de pelaje. Pero en lo que respectaba a todo lo demás era como una humana normal: tenía una figura atlética, pero no tan definida; un caminar firme y seguro que le trasmitía confianza al chico y, algo que le pareció hermoso, era su larga cabellera que le llegaba a la espalda, del mismo color de su pelaje.

Al instante que se imaginó eso ya se estaba dando una cachetada mental. Ella era un monstruo. Los monstruos no son hermosos.

«Pero ella es diferente —dijo una voz en lo más recóndito de su mente; voz que tenía una razón aplastante—, por eso te despierta la curiosidad.»

Sacudió la cabeza; no iba a dejarse enmarañar por sus pensamientos.

—¿Y quién te volvió una licántropo? —dijo, intentando entablar una conversación.

—Nací así —contestó ella.

—Un momento, ¿naciste? —Dennis no creía lo que oía—. ¿No se supone que los hombres lobo se vuelven lo que son por una mordida?

—Aunque eso es cierto, casi no mordemos humanos —explicó ella y Dennis pudo notar que su tono sonaba más relajado, más tranquilo, como si se acostumbrara a su presencia—. Pero también nacemos, como cualquier monstruo.

—«¿Mordemos?» —quiso saber él, cauteloso—. ¿Has convertido a alguien?

Se percató de que ella arrugaba la nariz, mientras apartaba unas ramas del camino. Dennis se empezó a dar cuenta que cada vez el camino se volvía más inaccesible.

—No. Al menos, mi manada no —afirmó—. Aunque no puedo responder por los demás.

—Bien —convino, no muy convencido

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más durante el camino. El sendero dejó de ser sendero y ahora eran solo rocas y pequeñas piedras sueltas, como arenisca, aunque los árboles parecían crecer sin problemas en la zona, sin importarles nada. Al cabo de un tiempo de trayecto llegaron a una zona que Dennis solo encontró una palabra para describirla.

Mágica.

Una explanada parecida a una pradera, solo que sin césped o arbustos, en lugar de eso había piedras de distintas dimensiones regadas por aquí y por allá, pero eso no fue lo que atrajo su atención, era lo que había en el centro. Un enorme lago que parecía le desembocadura de un fino y pequeño riachuelo, de aguas tan cristalinas que reflejaban la luna como el espejo más pulido, dando la sensación de que los alrededores del lago brillaban de blanco.

Pequeños árboles de la mitad del tamaño de los del bosque se alzaban por el lugar, otorgando un aspecto como de escondido. Winnie volteó a verlo y Dennis vio que ella parecía agradarle este lugar.

—Supongo que aquí te parecerá bien, ¿cierto? —preguntó intentando parecer indiferente, aunque en el brillo peculiar que tenía en los ojos, se notaba que le gustaba allí.

Dennis asintió sin decir palabra, estaba demasiado asombrado.

Caminaron hasta uno de los árboles cerca del lago y se sentaron bajo su sombra, en sus raíces.

—¿Y bien, qué querías? —preguntó Winnie.

—Em… Ah… —balbuceó; sacudió la cabeza para salir de su asombro—. Ya te dije, quería hablar —dijo, algo más firme.

Winnie lo miró de arriba abajo, como analizándolo.

—Lamento no ser más atractivo —bromeó Dennis. Notó cómo tras el pelaje de Winnie la simple mención de eso la hizo sonrojarse, y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de su rostro: de forma redondeada, expresión firme pero delicada, y unos labios finos. Si Tiana estuviera allí, se dijo Dennis, tendría envidia de ella—. Ya enserio, quería hablar sobre ustedes… más específicamente, sobre ti. —Sonrió.

—¿Sobre mi? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí —asintió él—; ¿sabes? Eres algo que nunca había visto. Y eso que he visto muchos monstruos, pero nunca uno que hable. Ni se diga que eres una mujer lobo, jamás se sabía de una.

Winnie hizo una mueca que bien pudo de ser de fastidio o de molestia.

—Típico de los humanos; nunca saben nada. —Winnie tomó una ramita cerca de ella y empezó a moverla en el aire como trazando algo—. Las mujeres lobo somos escasas, por eso no se sabe nada de nosotras. No —añadió, con un súbito movimiento de la ramita, como una batuta—, lo correcto sería que se nos protege, por la misma razón de que somos pocas.

—Ya veo. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, apreciando cómo la luz de la luna que se colaba por los enanos árboles le perfilaban las facciones ya atractivas del rostro—. ¿Es por la cuestión de la supervivencia de la especie; de la reproducción?

—Podría decirse que sí —convino, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya veo.

—Hay algo que me intriga —dijo, girándose hacia él—. ¿Por qué tú, un Muspel, tiene tanto interés en mí? Si bien pudiste haberme matado antes. —Se acercó más a Dennis—. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste tu?

De nuevo, la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero esta vez solo frunció el ceño.

—Si quieres una razón —indicó él, sacando un cuchillo y una yesca de su bolsillo—, no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que tengo curiosidad contigo. —Empezó a intentar iniciar un fuego—. Así que cuéntame algo de ti, Winnie.

Ella miró a Dennis de una manera que no lo había visto, ¿confianza, tal vez? No lo supo, mas lo que notó fue que los ojos de ella, azules como el cielo, parecieron mostrar una nueva aprehensión en él, como si fuera un igual.

Dennis sacó una flecha de su carcaj y la colocó en su arco.

—No te alarmes —comentó, al ver la expresión de la loba; y apuntó a su izquierda—. No te haré daño, solo tengo hambre.

Antes de siquiera alguno de los dos decir algo, Dennis soltó la cuerda del arco y la flecha surcó el aire clavándose en un pequeño conejo a lo lejos. Se levantó y al rato volvió con el premio sujeto de las orejas.

Le lanzó otro cuchillo y el conejo a Winnie, mientras él se sentaba a su lado e intentaba prender una fogata.

—Quítale la piel, ¿quieres? —le pidió a ella, quien lo miró estupefacta.

—No lo dirás enserio, ¿o sí?

—Claro que sí. —Se encogió de hombros—. De ahí comeremos los dos.

Dennis empezó a encender la fogata y luego de un rato ya estaba lista, al igual que el conejo. Lo ensartaron en unas varas y lo pusieron al fuego. Más tarde ambos estaban devorando el animal.

—Eres raro —murmuró Winnie.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Todavía lo preguntas? —exclamó ella alegre, y fue la primera vez que Dennis la vio sonreír—. Mírate, eres un cazador de Muspel, socializando con un monstruo. Deberíamos estar matándonos. Sin embargo, dialogamos como conocidos.

—Sí; yo también pienso que es extraño —convino dándole un mordisco a una pierna del animal—. Pero da igual; tú tampoco eres una monstruo ejemplar. —Dennis se encogió de hombros—. Quizá todos los monstruos no sean tan malos.

Winnie rió. Una risa cantarina y delicada, como una brisa de primavera.

—Eres todo un caso, cazador —sonrió ella.

—Así parece —sonrió él, contagiado de la sonrisa de ella. Había algo, no sabía qué, que parecía doblegar ese instinto, esa vocecita que le decía desde el fondo que ella era una mujer lobo, que debía matarla, y lo sustituía con ganas de seguir hablando con ella.

Era una sensación rara.

—¿Y de qué querías hablar, al fin y al cabo?

Dennis sonrió.

—Lo primero que quería preguntarte era…

Y así comenzaron. Se pasaron un largo rato hablando de cada uno, como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre. Cuando lo normal, lo natural, era que ellos se ensartaran en una lucha a muerte y solo uno de los dos quedara victorioso. En cambio, ellos reían y conversaban como si supieran lo que el otro iba a decir. Para Dennis fue una sensación nueva, porque ni con Tiana ni Pavel se había sentido tan… ¿aceptado?

Le parecía loca esa definición. Aceptado. Aceptado por una mujer lobo, por un monstruo. Sí, había veces que él sentía que no encajaba con sus amigos, con Muspel o con los humanos en general, pero ¿sentirse a gusto con un monstruo? Eso era algo nuevo e inquietante a la vez.

Decidió no pensar más en eso. Ahora era él y Winnie, más nadie.

Y quería que siguiera así.

Pasado un largo tiempo, ambos empezaban a mostrar signos de cansancio y sueño, la luna estaba en su cúspide y Dennis supuso que debería de ser las doce de la noche, al menos.

—Son casi las dos —musitó Winnie, dando un bostezo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —se interesó Dennis; había pensado que su suposición era cierta.

—Soy una mujer lobo, cazador —respondió ella, con naturalidad. Él notó que ahora la palabra «cazador» la decía con suavidad y no parecía escupirla con repulsión como antes—. Puedo saber mi ubicación, el tiempo y otras cosas por la luna.

—Tiene sentido —afirmó, bostezando también—. Si quieres puedes dormir —propuso—, yo haré guardia.

—¿En serio? —inquirió ella, arqueando una ceja. Dennis sonrió.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿No confías en mí? Yo estuve todo este tiempo contigo, desarmado, pudiste haberme matado en un parpadeo si quisiste, pero no lo hiciste. Yo confié en ti. ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo?

Hubo un largo silencio en el cual ambos mantenían la mirada, la de Dennis era divertida, en cambio, la de Winnie era inquisitiva, como si buscara el truco en las palabras del chico. Suspiró y sonrió al no encontrar alguna mentira.

Se acurrucó contra el tronco más cercano y el fuego formó sombras raras en las ropas de ella. Dennis notó que la parte baja era un pantalón, como el de cualquier otro humano, pero el pecho estaba con una especie de camisa de piel, de venado tal vez; aunque tenía tantos girones que dudaba que la protegiera del frío.

—Bien —dijo Winnie, al fin—. Confiaré en ti, cazador. Solo no me sacrifiques al dios de la luna mientras duermo —sonrió ella.

—Bien, otro día con más calma será —sonrió él—. Y mi nombre no es cazador; es Dennis.

Winnie asintió, parpadeando esporádicamente.

—Buenas noches, Dennis —se despidió ella; ambos se miraron a los ojos por un breve momento y Dennis se percató de que aquellos ojos azules brillaron por un momento de color rosa, fue tan fugaz que se lo atribuyó al cansancio.

—Buenas noches, Winnie —asintió él.

Se acurrucó al tronco del árbol y trató de dormir, sin éxito. Miró de reojo a Winnie y ella ya estaba profundamente dormida, echa un ovillo sobre sí misma. Esa imagen le sacó una sonrisa, aunque Dennis no se dio cuenta de ello.

Se puso de pie, caminó hasta ella, se quitó la capa y la cubrió con la misma, viéndola respirar acompasadamente, tranquila.

Luego se recostó cerca del fuego y miró el cielo estrellado.

—Descansa —musitó, mirándola.

Sonrió y cayó dormido.


	3. Él

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Te mandaré inyecciones de insulina por si acaso :v Con lo de Tiana, no, no le pasará nada... aún :v Con lo del libro, pues sí, fue un guiño a HTYD. Sin más no tengo más que decirte, soloq ue espero que este capítulo te guste, porque se vendrá lo bueno :v. Gracias por leer

 **Tood Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y sí el libro fue un guiño a HTYD. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **TheyTookMyUsername:** gracias por tu review. ¿Quieres más? 7u7 Interesante elección de palabras :v Y shss habla bajo para que la poli no me encuentre :v Si no te pillan no es ilegal :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Ya veremos si tus teorías están o no correctas, espero que el capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **III**

 **Él**

Al amanecer Dennis despertó y cuando notó que el sol estaba empezando a salir se levantó a toda prisa para volver al pueblo. Recogió todo lo que había cerca: su cuchillo, su yesca, su arco y flecha, y luego reparó en ella.

Winnie.

La mujer lobo estaba hecha un ovillo cubierta con su capa, y entonces fue ahí que recordó todo. Su salida del pueblo, la especie de enojo que tenía con ella por ser la causante de sus fallos durante todo el día de ayer, su estadía con ella en la noche, la plática y cómo durmieron en el lugar.

¿Cómo pudo dormir tan tranquilo con un monstruo a menos de un metro de él?

Sacudió su cabeza para dejar esos pensamientos. No era momento para repasar si le gustó o no pasar tiempo con la loba, estaba amaneciendo y debía regresar al pueblo para la práctica matutina.

Fue a tomar su capa, pero entonces lo pensó. ¿Se la quitaría? ¿Dejaría que se la quedase?

Antes de tener alguna respuesta para ello, la lobuna empezó a abrir los ojos cuando los rayos del sol naciente le dieron en el rostro. A Dennis le molestaron un poco más los rayos que a ella.

—Hola —saludó él, sonriendo.

—Hola, caza... Dennis —se corrigió y a él le alegró que no lo volviera a llamar cazador—. ¿Te vas?

—Sí —asintió él, revisando que no se le quedara nada—, ya me voy. Si llego tarde al entrenamiento matutino van a empezara a hacer preguntas. Y no quiero que se enteren —agregó, en voz baja.

—¿Tienen entrenamiento al amanecer? —preguntó Winnie, tallándose un ojo e irguiéndose, quedando sentada.

—Sí, es algo molesto; y más para mí. —Alzó la mirada al cielo con los ojos entrecerrados—. Me voy.

Winnie hizo un movimiento para quitarse la capa de encima y entregársela, pero Dennis sintió que era mejor dejársela, aunque ni siquiera el mismo supiera por qué. Si alguien llegaba a preguntarle, diría que la olvidó en casa y listo.

—Quédatela —dijo. Winnie se encogió de hombros.

—No dirás nada de esto, ¿cierto? —preguntó ella, suspicaz—. Es decir, de que hablaste con un monstruo ni que conviviste con una.

—No, no te preocupes —la calmó él—. No diré nada, lo juro.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué no dirás nada? Digo, soy un monstruo, si yo fuera tú les contaría a los demás humanos sobre mi y sobre cómo encontrarme. —Winnie se encogió de hombros—. No sería difícil.

Dennis negó con la cabeza y luego la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Sencillo —sonrió—: porque eres mi amiga.

* * *

Dennis apenas logró llegar a tiempo al pueblo.

Pavel y Tiana lo estaban esperando en la entrada de la arena. El día de hoy era un entrenamiento de dos fases: primero veían a un veterano enfrentarse a un monstruo al azar, para luego enfrentarse ellos. Tiana tenía algunas vendas y magulladuras en el cuerpo, producto de la cacería de anoche.

—¿Dónde estabas? —quiso saber Tiana, intentando fruncir el ceño, pero al hacerlo una mueca de dolor aparecía por una cortada que tenía en la frente—. Pasé por tu habitación y no estabas. ¿Se puede saber qué hacías?

—Salí a... entrenar con el arco —dijo, señalando el carcaj sobre su hombro—. Sabes que me gusta entrenar de noche y pues..., me quedé dormido en el campo de tiro.

Ambos hermanos los analizaron con la mirada. El que más le preocupaba era Pavel, con él no podía saber qué estaba pensando, su hermana, por otro lado, sabía uno qué podía estarle pasando por la mente por su lenguaje corporal; algo que en Pavel era imposible.

—¿Y por qué hay tanta gente reunida? —preguntó Dennis, tratando de quitar la atención de él—. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Por eso fue que te fui a buscar. —A Tiana le brillaron los ojos—. El Líder está aquí.

Dennis abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿El líder, líder?

—Sí.

Tragó saliva. Que mala suerte tenía. ¿Por qué tenía que venir el líder de Muspel al pueblo, cuando por lo general casi nunca viene? Lo hacía si había algún problema o si simplemente la población de monstruos en las cercanías empezaba a aumentar o a amenazara la seguridad del pueblo, y como ahora todo estaba calmo, su presencia en el lugar era un poco fuera de lugar.

—¿Por eso estás tan emocionada?

—No. Bueno sí, pero no por eso exactamente —respondió Tiana, una sonrisa intentó aparecer en sus labios, pero una herida en la mejilla se lo impidió—. Que venga el líder siempre es una dicha, aunque yo quiero es otra cosa. Quiero saber quién o cómo es Él.

—¿Él? —Dennis arqueó una ceja—. ¿Quién es Él?

—No sabemos —se hizo notar Pavel, su tono de voz era sereno, aunque Dennis notó una especie de emoción—. Nadie lo ha visto nunca y se rumorea que siempre está junto al Líder. Lo conocen como Él y hay muchos rumores: unos dicen que es enorme, otro que tiene la fuerza de cinco hombres. —Hizo un gesto con la mano, como dando a entender el por qué del estado de su hermana—. Por eso la emoción.

—Ya veo —asintió Dennis—. Pues vamos a ver.

Tiana y Pavel asintieron y entraron a la arena. Era muy parecida a donde Dennis hizo su examen para obtener su rango en Muspel, solo que en esta la arena estaba varios niveles bajo el suelo y el techo estaba hecho de cadenas, los gradas estaban rodeando a la arena, y donde quieran que se sentaran, podían tener una buena visibilidad. Los tres se sentaron en los bancos centrales, no muy lejos.

Abajo en la arena había un hombre delgado y alto, de cabello negro que le caía hasta los hombros y en cuyas puntas tenía atadas pequeñas dagas en miniaturas, y llevaba en una mano una cimitarra negra, cuyo filo parecía estar recubierto de plata.

El hombre miró hacia atrás y los ojos de ambos conectaron por un momento. Era de expresión firme, aunque de rostro amable, una extraña combinación. Su rostro parecía de un muchacho, de no más de veinte años, pulcro y delicado, sin ninguna marca o cicatriz, algo extraño en cualquier cazador de Muspel. Y lo que le causó que a Dennis le recorriera por la columna un miedo y respeto irracional fueron sus ojos; dos ojos con el iris rojo.

Eso no era normal. No existían humanos con el iris rojo.

Cuando sus miradas se separaron Dennis soltó el aire que ni siquiera era consciente que estaba reteniendo. Fue como si aligeraran una presión de su pecho.

Buscó con la mirada al Líder. Él ya lo había visto una vez, hacía dos años, cuando vino al pueblo para detener la expansión de los ghouls en del lado este. Era un hombre mayor, con unas cuantas canas salpicándole el cabello marrón y de expresión bonachona. Sin embargo, por más que lo buscó, no dio con él.

Un estruendo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Las puertas de la arena, bajo ellos, estaban abriéndose de los cuatro puntos cardinales.

—Ya va a comenzar —dijo Tiana, ansiosa.

De las cuatro puertas salieron cinco hombres lobos, para un total de veinte. Todos los miembros de Muspel estaban reunidos en los asientos del lugar, asombrados por lo que iba a pasar. Ningún miembro de la organización podría solo contra tantos hombres lobos, por lo que o el Berseker moría, o daría un gran espectáculo.

Cuando los lobos se abalanzaron como bestias sobre el hombre, este se movió con una agilidad que no era normal, esquivó una tanda de zarpazos de dos direcciones distintas y con un salto atrás y un blandir de la cimitarra, uno de los lobos cayó muerto al suelo.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente a Dennis fue Winnie. Reprimió un estremecimiento.

—Está moviendo los labios —murmuró Tiana, absorta en la demostración de fuerza del sujeto—. ¿Qué dice?

—No logro oírlo —le siguió Pavel, frunciendo el seño.

Dennis se percató de ello. Mientras ese sujeto se movía con la gracia de un felino y con la sutileza de una sombra, sus labios estaban moviéndose, parecía decir algo, recitar algo.

El sujeto evadió un zarpazo de un lobo, pero no logró esquivar el golpe que otro le dio por la espalda, en su costado, más no pareció afectarle. Inclusive, el lastimado fue el lobo, que lanzó un chirrido de dolor y cuando levantó el brazo éste se dobló en un ángulo extraño, como si le hubiera pegado a una pared de piedra en lugar de a un ser humano.

No fue hasta cuando sus miradas volvieron a entrecruzarse por un atisbo de tiempo que las palabras parecieron taladrarle la mente. Cada una, repercutía en su ser como grabada con fuego.

—«Y le respondió el Señor: Ciertamente cualquiera que matara a Caín, siete veces será castigado. Entonces el Señor puso una marca a Caín, para que no lo matase cualquiera que le hallara» —recitó Dennis lo mismo que el sujeto. No supo cuándo las dijo o por qué las sabía, sin embargo, al pronunciarlas sintió como si su garganta se quemara con hierro fundido.

Sintió un tirón en su hombro y vio a Pavel, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados de la ira y la impresión.

—¿Qué dijiste? —exigió—. ¿Cómo sabías esa cita?

Dennis salió de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué?

—Eso —siseó Pavel—; esa cita.

—¿Qué tiene esa cita?

—Es una de las dos citas con las que mataron a Drácula. —Pavel le apretó el hombro tan fuerte que Dennis sintió cómo las uñas se le clavaban tras la tela—. Es la maldición de Caín.

—¿Y qué tiene?

Pavel apretó más fuerte su hombro y Dennis le quitó la mano de un empujón. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente.

—Es de la Biblia —dijo Pavel, y al ver que él no reaccionaba, agregó—: Las citas de la Biblia se usan para matar vampiros. No se han enseñado desde...

«Desde la muerte de sus padres», pensó Dennis.

—¿Y cómo las sabes tú? —soltó.

—Mi único objetivo es matar vampiros y lo sabes —susurró él, con gravedad—. Aunque no se hayan tenido registros desde hace veinte años, ni enseñen cómo enfrentarlos en Muspel, he aprendido por mi cuenta.

—Te repito —dijo Dennis, tratando de no mostrarse inseguro o temeroso; ciertamente no sabía qué dijo, no sabía que era una cita de la Biblia y no sabía que fue una de las dos citas con las que se mató a Drácula. Lo que más le sorprendió, pese a todo, era cómo pudo saberla, oírla, decirla y sobre todo por qué sintió como si le quemara—: ¿y qué tiene?

Pavel bufó sentándose de nuevo a su lado. Al parecer su enfado causado por la impresión ya pasó.

—Dennis —dijo él, con vehemencia—, solo hay una Biblia en el pueblo y las páginas donde se mencionaban las dos citas fueron arrancadas. Duré cinco años para averiguar la de la maldición de Caín, pero la otra... —Suspiró—. ¿Ahora entiendes mi reacción?

Asintió, era un punto válido. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que ese sujeto en la arena supiera una cita que se supone, su registro está destruido. Dejó de lado eso y posó su vista en la arena de nuevo, casi todos los lobos eran cadáveres inertes en el suelo, solo quedaban cuatro. Y esos cuatro parecían planear algo, porque se daban aullidos y miradas significativas.

«Que todos los tuyos maten monstruos como si fueran insectos —le había dicho Winnie la primera vez que se conocieron—, no significa que seamos unos bárbaros como nos hacen ver.»

Y era cierto, esos cuatro lobos no eran salvajes, eran inteligentes. ¿Todos los monstruos eran iguales o solo los lobos tenían razonamiento?

El sujeto dio una vuelta con la gracia de un cervatillo sobre sí mismo y sacó algo brillante, se llevó la mano a la boca y sopló; un fino polvo plateado brillante inundó el aire en dirección a los lobos, y cuando hizo contacto con ellos se encogieron en el suelo lanzando aullidos y gemidos de dolor.

Polvo de plata.

El sujeto cargó contra ellos con la cimitarra en alto y con un mandoble en cada uno, terminó con todo el espectáculo. Se giró hacia los espectadores y levantó su puño, en la que tenía una cinta con un rango grabado: un hacha dentro de un círculo.

Era el Berserker. Era Él

Al ver a todos los veinte lobos muertos a sus pies no pudo evitar evocar a Winnie. Ella era un monstruo, pero ella era diferente, era pacífica. Y Él... él era un humano, pero era un demonio.

La multitud del estadio estalló en ovaciones, incluyendo a Tiana y Pavel; Dennis sintió una presión en el estómago y le dieron arcadas.

Salió de la arena aprovechando la multitud y nadie reparó en ello.

Salió de lugar, planteándose por primera vez quiénes eran los verdaderos monstruos.

* * *

Tres días después de la llegada del Berserker y el Líder al pueblo todo pareció mejorar para los cazadores. El Líder, que aún seguía sin verse, ordenaba incursiones a los bosques de las cercanías, y cada día venían con un monstruo diferente.

El primer día llegaron de los bosques del este con un ghoul, maniatado y lo incineraron en la plaza del pueblo. El segundo día vinieron de los bosques del oeste con un ser feérico, un hada; un ser hermoso, de largos cabellos rubios y ojos verdes como las hojas. El hada pataleaba tratando de soltarse, pero Él la mantenía quieta colocándole hierro en la piel, causándole quemaduras y horribles ampollas. A ella no la quemaron, sino que la utilizaron como material de estudio debido a que para un cazador era casi imposible atrapar a un hada, mucho menos viva. El tercer día fueron a los bosques del sur donde habitaban los gigantes y, como por arte de magia, lograron capturar un semigigante. Fácilmente medía tres metros de alto y tenía los brazos del grosor de troncos. Dennis no supo cómo hicieron para capturarlo y al igual que con el hada, lo usaron como material de estudio.

Durante esos días Dennis había aprovechado para ir en las noches a hablar con Winnie. Lo que al principio había sido una mera curiosidad, ahora se había convertido en una necesidad. De hablar, de reír o de simplemente estar a su lado, y cuando lo hacía, sentía una especie de vacío en el estómago, algo que parecía hacerle cosquillas de adentro hacia afuera.

Sin embargo, también se reunía con ella para advertirle sobre Él y sus incursiones a los bosques, y que el siguiente iba a ser el suyo: el norte, el de los hombres lobos.

Ese día, el día que iban a ir de incursión al bosque norte, Dennis no pudo reunirse con ella por obvias razones. Se quedó en el pueblo «entrenando arquería», como había hecho los días anteriores.

Había visto irse al grupo de expedición con Él a la cabeza hasta que la bruma de sus antorchas se perdió entre los árboles. Dennis solo se carcomía del nerviosismo con solo pensar en que pudieran atrapar a Winnie. Aunque si ese llegaba a ser el caso, no dudaría en liberarla.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados con esa idea. ¿Por qué salvar a una mujer lobo si su raza fue quienes mataron a sus padres biológicos y adoptivos?

«Porque es Winnie —pensó—, porque ella es diferente.»

Tarde, cuando estimó que ya era de madrugada, las luces de las antorchas se empezaron a ver de nuevo y Dennis sintió que por un momento el corazón se le detuvo. Venían alegres y festejando, como cuando traen a un monstruo capturado.

Corrió hacia ellos y vio a Pavel, con una sonrisa victoriosa, algo raro en él.

—Dennis —llamó él, haciéndole señas con la mano—, no vas a creer lo que encontramos.

—¿Qué? —logró decir el chico, tratando de no titubear.

—¡Una niña lobo —exclamó Pavel, alegre— y habla!

—¿Niña lobo? —se sorprendió, sintiéndose un poco culpable por la calma que eso le causó; no habían tocado a Winnie—. ¿Habla?

—Sí; debe tener no sé... —Movió una mano a los lados a la vez que hacia una mueca—, seis o siete años, aunque con esas aberraciones no se sabe...

«Aberraciones». Esa palabra le caló hondo, los hombres lobos no eran aberraciones, hay unos que son más humanos que los mismos humanos.

—... y sí habla —siguió diciendo—, porque cuando la capturamos empezó a gritar «ayuda», pero supongo que ninguno de su manada la oyó.

—¿La matarán? —quiso saber Dennis, tratando de fingir entusiasmo.

—¿Matarla? ¡Ja! —sonrió él, como si estuvieran hablando de ganado y no de seres pensantes—. No, ya quisieras. Sé tú odio por los licántropos, mi estimado, pero no morirá; la interrogaremos para saber dónde está su manada.

Dicho esto Pavel dejó a Dennis en el lugar y se fue a reunir con los demás cazadores, que en su mayoría eran Rastreadores y Guardianes.

Dennis dio media vuelta y siguió al grupo, comandado por Él, a la sala de interrogatorio. Nunca la había visto ni sabía cómo eran sus métodos para conseguir información, aunque algo era seguro: si la dejaban viva para cuando se fueran a dormir, no dudaría en sacarla.


	4. Wina

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Bueno... Él sí tiene nombre y con mucho peso, se sabrá después :v En cuanto a lo del líder, pues... dejémos que la duda te embargue :v Ya tu sabes que lo haré xD. Traumaré a mis pequeños :v. Gracias por leer

 **TheyTookMyUsername:** gracias por tu review. ¡AIUDA!. Gracias por leer.

 **Algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Ya veremos si aciertas xD Pero con lo de la cita, pues, tendrá sentido en los capítulos venideros. Gracias por leer.

 **luiselias floresrondon:** gracias por tu review. Disfruta el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **angelestebanfox12:** gracias por tu review. La historia tomará buenos caminos, y, además, falta una cita :V. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **IV**

 **Wina**

Cuando el grupo se detuvo en el centro del pueblo, Él se detuvo también y se volvió a verlos. Con una mano alzó unas cadenas de plata y, con ellas, a la niña lobo. Ella tenía cortes y golpes repartidos por su cuerpecito y las cadenas le causaban quemaduras en el pelaje y la piel; estaba llorando, pero hacía muecas para evitarlo. Él dijo algo, Dennis no lo oyó, su atención estaba en la pequeña loba. Luego el grupo rompió en vítores y empezó a dispersarse.

Dennis los miró sorprendido. ¿A dónde iban?

—¿Vienes, Dennis? —le preguntó Pavel, que estaba de un humor inmejorable.

El chico parpadeo confuso.

—¿Irnos? —Arqueó una ceja tratando de parecer sereno—. ¿No íbamos a interrogarla?

—Nosotros no; Él lo hará. —Se encogió de hombros—. Así lo quiso.

—Ya veo —asintió Dennis—. Y por casualidad… ¿sabes adónde?

—Claro, es en una de las construcciones cerca de la arena. ¿Por qué?

Dennis negó con la cabeza, miró de reojo hacia atrás, donde Él se internaba en las sombras con la pequeña.

—Por nada, Pavel.

* * *

Librarse de Pavel fue más sencillo que de costumbre, solo le bastó con decirle cuando habían llegado al bar del pueblo, que como no era su victoria, no le apetecía celebrarla; con la excusa de ir a practicar con el arco, se retiró.

Ahora se adentraba por los caminos del pueblo, tenía una vaga idea de dónde quedaba su destino. Si era como Pavel dijo y se encontraba cerca de la arena, iba a ser fácil. La arena, en la que el Berserker había dado su demostración, se hallaba al noreste del pueblo, esta tenía unas enormes edificaciones anexadas, donde se retenían a los monstruos. A ambos lados de la arena había dos construcciones: una de ellas era la estancia en la que él presentó su examen.

Antes de llegar al sitio ya supo que iba por el camino correcto. Los gritos lo guiaron. Giró en una esquina y llegó; frente a él se alzaba la arena, a su derecha la edificación de su examen, pero los gritos venían de la izquierda. Era una construcción circular, parecida a una torre, de solo dos pisos de alto, hecha con ladrillos oscuros, y unos barrotes adornaban la única ventana; la única entrada era una gruesa puerta de roble, con remaches y enormes bisagras de hierro. Se acercó a la puerta, tratando de que los gritos de dentro no lo hicieran entrar y detener aquello, y se colocó a cubierto en uno de los matorrales que había cerca.

Un frío viento nocturno sopló con fuerza, moviendo las nubes del cielo y dejando pasar la blanquecina luz de la luna. En un momento como aquel, se preguntaba por qué los demás no veían lo hermoso de la noche como él lo hacía.

—Dímelo —dijo Él, adentro. Dennis salió de su ensimismamiento y notó que la voz de Él, aunque controlada, era dura y fría—. Dímelo y morirás rápido.

—¡Púdrete! —le espetó la lobita.

Luego hubo gritos estridentes.

—Te lo repito, escoria. ¿Dónde está?

«¿Dónde está quién?»

—No lo sé.

—¡No mientas! —Más gritos de dolor de ella y el siseo de una quemadura. Dennis tuvo que respirar profundamente varias veces para poder calmarse. Era una niña; estaba torturando a una niña—. Sé que lo sabes —dijo, con un siseo—, eres de su manada. Se te notó en la manera que atacaste. Demasiado bien para no ser de su maestría.

Silencio. Un silencio que le hizo sentir a Dennis como si se le enredara una cuerda en el cuello y lo asfixiara.

—Bien, así lo has querido —dijo Él.

El repiqueteo metálico de algo cayendo sobre madera inundó el aire. Luego hubo un súbito sonido, rápido y estruendoso.

Y luego un grito ahogado.

Otro sonido igual; otro grito.

Al tercero Dennis supo lo que eran.

Azotes.

Durante un tiempo, Dennis no puso cuanto, ¿minutos; horas?, el ciclo se repetía. El látigo surcando el aire, el golpe y el grito de dolor.

—¿Satisfecha? —dijo Él—. Dime lo que quiero saber.

—Solo… —jadeó ella—. Solo te diré una cosa. Cuando mi manada me saque de aquí… me aseguraré de que sumerjan en agua bendita hasta que la carne se te separe de los huesos.

El suspiró.

—Esto es inútil. —Hubo un tintineo metálico—. No te sacaran de aquí. Dudo que tu manada lo haga. Estás sola. Y sola morirás. Y espero…, que te grabes lo último que verás.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, asustada.

Segundos después se oyó una nueva serie de gritos, más agudos, más dolorosos, y para Dennis, infinitamente más horrorosos.

—Quítamelas —gimió ella, y la determinación de su voz se fue; estaba casi llorando—. Por favor, quítamelas.

—A ver si así te muestras más cooperativa… claro, si mañana amaneces viva.

De repente la enorme puerta comenzó a abrirse con un chirrido, Dennis se agazapó en el matorral. El corazón le iba desbocado y cuando salió Él, pareció detenerse por un instante. A Él la luz de la luna le perfilaba las facciones, su rostro parecía más afilado, su piel más blanca y su cabello más negro. Su ropa estaba salpicada de sangre y las dagas en miniatura que colgaban atadas en la punta de su cabello, repiquetearon cuando se pasó una mano por el mismo.

Pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención a Dennis. Fue otra cosa. Más bien dos. La primera fue que, cuando la luz de la luna le pegaba de lleno, no producía sombra; la segunda la notó cuando se marchaba: no dejaba huellas por donde pisaba. Allí donde su pie tocaba el suelo no pasaba nada, la tierra, o barro, o polvo seguían intactos.

Cuando desapareció en las sombras, Dennis se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesto a liberar a la pequeña. Empujó la puerta, con cuidado, tratando de que chirriara lo menos posible, y cuando entró, ahogó un grito.

La pequeña loba estaba atada con cadenas finas a las muñecas y tobillos en una silla en el centro de la circular habitación. A dos pasos de ella había una mesa de madera con todo tipos de artilugios de plata: hierros para marcar como los del ganado, polvo de plata, gruesas cadenas, un látigo en cuyos extremos había pequeñas espoletas, y demás.

Sin embargo, lo que casi lo hizo gritar fue ella. Las cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos no eran para detenerla, eran para infringirle dolor; en sus bracitos había cortes de distintas profundidades, hechos por la cimitarra de Él; en sus piernas había marcas de latigazos, unas frescas y otras cicatrizando lentamente; demasiado, la plata ralentizaba la sanación acelerada de los hombres lobos. Lo peor fue su rostro: en los ojos, sobre los parpados, descansaban dos gruesas monedas de plata.

Alarmado, Dennis se precipitó sobre ella y se las apartó; las lágrimas de ella se mezclaban con la sangre, dándole un tono rosa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó titubeante, al momento que intentaba cortar las cadenas. Se reprendió mentalmente, era obvio que no lo estaba—. ¿Viva, quiero decir?

La irregular respiración de ella se lo confirmó, gimió un poco y asintió.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

Dennis se abstuvo de decirle que era un cazador.

—Un amigo —respondió—. He venido a sacarte.

—¿Por qué? —El tono era muy suave, débil, como un susurro; pareciera que estaba luchando por no caer inconsciente.

«Buena pregunta. De hecho, en este momento, me pregunto lo mismo.»

—No lo sé —dijo, y era en parte verdad, lo otro era por Winnie—. Solo he venido a sacarte y punto.

Ella no volvió a hablar durante el tiempo en que cortaba con cuidado las finas cadenas que parecían alambres; debía de ser cuidadoso, esas cadenas mientras más las movía, más se le clavaban. No era sencillo.

—Hueles como él —dijo ella, cuando cortaba la tercera cadena.

A Dennis no le gustó esa comparación.

—Ya. —Acabó con la tercera; comenzó con la cuarta—. ¿Tienes nombre?

—Windelina —respondió—, pero me dicen Wina.

Terminó de cortar la última cadena y, con cuidado de no rozarla, la apartó. Miró las heridas en sus patas y supo que ella no iba a poder caminar, al menos por ahora; por lo que optó por lo más fácil: cargarla.

Cuando la tocó, ella se movió un poco por el dolor, entonces Dennis se quitó su capa y la cubrió. De esa manera pudo, perfectamente, alzarla y recortarla contra su pecho.

—Agárrate a mi cuello— le dijo.

Wina, débil, lo hizo. Dennis sintió como la sangre de sus heridas le escurría por la espalda.

No tenía un sofisticado plan trazado para huir, la idea era sacarla, ¿y luego qué? No lo pensó mucho; la verdad, solo le vino alguien a la mente: Winnie. Ella de seguro que lo ayudaría.

Salió corriendo a todo lo que podía por el pueblo, tomando los callejones más oscuros para que no los vieran. Vio el bosque norte muy cerca; faltaba poco.

De pronto Wina se apretó más a él y dio un gemido lastimero que de a poco se convirtió en llanto.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Dennis, sin dejar de correr.

—Mis ojos. —Wina se aferró a él con más fuerza; Dennis tragó grueso, recordando las monedas—. No… no puedo ver.

«¿Qué clases de seres son… somos los de Muspel, que le hacen esto a una niña?»

—No te preocupes, Wina. Yo seré tus ojos —dijo, comenzando a internarse en el bosque. De pronto recordó cuando su madre adoptiva, Diana, lo curaba cuando se hacía daño. «Has sido muy valiente al soportarlo, Dennis», le decía; y le parecía que lo mismo aplicaba con ella. La apretó con más fuerza—. Has sido muy valiente al soportar todo esto, Wina. Mucho.

Y sin decir más, se internó en la profundidad bosque.

* * *

Winnie estaba en una de las cuevas que conformaban el extenso laberinto de cuevas en la montaña aledaña al bosque. Les servía tanto de protección como de refugio, ya que los miembros de su manada, liderada por su padre, eran que conocían las entramadas galerías.

Ella se encontraba en una de las cinco salidas que daban directamente al bosque, tenía puesta la capa que Dennis le había dado hacía tres días. Siempre que no cazaba, la llevaba puesta.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —le había preguntado Wayne cuando había llegado con la capa puesta.

—La encontré —le había dicho.

—¿Dónde?

—Por ahí.

Wayne le había tomado del brazo, haciéndola volverse y mirarlo a los ojos.

—Winnie, ¿me crees estúpido? —Sus ojos refulgían con una ira de preocupación—. Esa capa es de los cazadores. ¿Te juntaste con ellos? ¿Te lastimaron? ¿Lo mataste?

«Sí, es de un cazador, pero él… él no me hizo daño. Y yo tampoco lo lastime porque… ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué!», había pensado.

—Murió —mintió—. Lo maté. ¿Contento?

Wayne la soltó y no dijo nada antes de marcharse.

Ahora, ella pensaba en Dennis. Dennis. Un nombre extraño. Al principio creyó que era un cazador más, como los que mataron a su hermanito menor, Nate, pero no fue así. Dennis demostró interés en ella y, cuando lo llevó al Espejo de Luna, la trató como a un igual.

Y durante los días siguientes se había visto con él en el mismo lugar donde se encontraron por primera vez. Aunque ella sabía que no debía verlo o relacionarse con él, no podía evitarlo, incluso cuando supo qué era, esa sensación se intensificó aún más. Deberían haberse matado el uno a la otra por ser cazador-monstruo o por lo otro, pero para ella, y por cómo Dennis reía a su lado, le era imposible. Quería saber más de él.

Pero ayer hubo un cambio. Dennis llegó alterado, gesticulando y diciendo cosas con tal rapidez que eran incomprensibles. Cuando se había calmado procedió a contarle todo: que había llegado el Berserker al pueblo, que iba de bosque en bosque capturando monstruos y que por lo que más quisiera, por lo que más valorara, se mantuviera oculta mientras Él venía al bosque norte.

Y así lo hizo. Había avisado a su padre sobre el Berserker y que él venía a peinar la zona, y Wayne escondió a toda la manada en las galerías. Horas después, de los lobos centinelas, recibieron el dato de que el Berserker se había ido con una presa.

De pronto una brisa ululó trayendo consigo olores que reconoció al instante. Sangre, sal y sudor.

Olfateó con precisión el aire, había un toque de fresa que era ahogado por la sangre. ¿Sería Dennis?

Y luego lo oyó.

—Winnie. —Era muy suave, tan suave que parecía un susurro. Luego la oyó más cerca, más fuerte—. ¡Winnie!

No tuvo que pensarlo. Fue instintivo. Salió disparada al bosque corriendo en cuatro patas, y luego de cruzar bastante terreno, lo vio. Se sorprendió al verlo. Dennis llevaba a una niña lobo, de seis años a lo mucho, cubierta de heridas. La había envuelto con su capa y así no dejó un rastro el cual seguir. Dennis tenía el pecho, el cuello y parte del rostro lleno de sangre, y cuando la vio los ojos azules se le iluminaron. Sonrió levemente.

—Winnie —susurró, con un deje suplicante en la voz.

Se colocó en dos pies y por acto de reflejo extendió sus brazos hacia la pequeña. Una punzada de dolor y nostalgia la recorrió, recordando a Nate.

—¿Qué sucedió? —quiso saber, tomando a la lobita en brazos, estaba muy débil, las heridas seguían sangrando y se rehusaban a cerrarse; recordó lo que le dijo uno de los lobos centinelas y miró a Dennis—. ¿Ella es…?

—Fue capturada por Él y yo la saqué —dijo, respondiendo su muda pregunta.

—¿Te siguen?

—No lo sé.

—¿Dejaste rastro?

—¡Por favor, Winnie, ¿por quién me tomas?!

A Winnie aún le sorprendía la familiaridad con la que se hablaban en uno a la otra, pese a solo haberse conocido hacía poco. Se mordió el labio, pensando; no podía dejarlos allí, la pequeña necesitaba atención, pero tampoco podía llevarlos a las galerías, ella no era de su manada y Dennis era un cazador. «El lobo es la fuerza de la manada y la manada, la fuerza del lobo es», le había dicho su padre una vez que ella preguntó el por qué de una manada.

No tenía que pensarlo.

—Dennis —dijo con firmeza, mirándolo a los ojos—, sígueme.

Recorrieron el camino del bosque que llevaba a las cuevas y cuando llegó Winnie se detuvo en seco. Dennis sacó su cuchillo, preparado. Wayne estaba en la entrada y dos de sus hermanos, Wilbur y Wally, a cada uno de sus lados. Los dos miraban a Dennis, y Wayne a ella, pidiendo una silenciosa explicación.

—Winnie, detrás de mí. —Dennis estiró un brazo para ponerla a ella y a la pequeña a salvo.

—No, Dennis. —Negó con la cabeza—. Ellos son mi familia. —Miró a su padre—. Papá; él es Dennis y…

—Es un cazador —completó Wayne.

Y sus hermanos se lanzaron al ataque.

* * *

Dennis reaccionó por instinto. Los años de entrenamiento de Muspel dejaron de significar algo para él, porque cuando los dos lobos se le lanzaron con las garras en alto, algo en su ser despertó con fuerza. Una sensación instintiva, primitiva, grabada en su cuerpo, en su alma. Un odio irracional.

Comenzaron a luchar. Dos contra uno. Dennis se movía con agilidad, soltó el cuchillo y se debatió con ellos con los puños y dando rasguños, aunque no sabía el por qué de lo segundo, solo lo hacía sin pensar, como si aquello fuera lo normal en lugar de los golpes. Recibió zarpazos y mordeduras, sin importarle contraer licantropía, golpes y patadas, pero también las propinó; a uno de ellos le quebró el brazo con una llave y al otro le dio un golpe en el hocico, haciéndolo sangrar. Mientras lo hacía, algo dentro de sí parecía gritar y revolverse de gozo. Escuchar sus quejidos de dolor era música para él.

—¡Basta! —bramó el lobo mayor. Al verlo Dennis recuperó la compostura, y se percató de la presencia que este imponía. Era robusto y de hombros anchos, tenía varias cicatrices por el cuerpo y vestía una especia de pantalones, viejos y rasgados (de seguro obtenidos del pueblo); sus ojos eran amarillos y brillaban con ira—. ¡Wally, Wilbur, deténganse!

Ambos lobos se quedaron estáticos, y vieron al lobo mayor con incredulidad. El lobo a que Dennis le rompió el brazo se molestó.

—¿Qué; por qué?

—Porque yo lo digo —aseveró el lobo mayor—. Ahora vayan adentro. Y Wilbur —dijo, dirigiéndose al lobo a quien Dennis le golpeó el hocico; un hilo de sangre le corría por la mandíbula—. Toma a la pequeña y llévala con Karou.

—No es de nuestra manada —replicó el lobo que se llamaba Wilbur.

—No me importa, sigue siendo una licantropa.

Wilbur no discutió y tomó a Wina en brazos.

—Con cuidado —masculló Dennis, amenazándolo con la mirada.

Este le respondió con una mirada despectiva, y se marchó junto al otro lobo, Wally. Wayne lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué te preocupa? —preguntó con estoicismo—. Fue tu gente la que la capturó.

—¡No me meta en ese saco! —le espetó Dennis—. Yo no quise que eso pasara.

—Es irrelevante lo que quisieras o no —menosprecio con un gesto de la pata.

—¿Irrelevante? —El enojo volvía a florar en Dennis. ¿Quién se creía ese lobo para hablarle así?—. Fui yo quien la sacó. Fui yo quien la trajo aquí.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Los ojos de Wayne parecieron de fuego.

El muchacho escogió con cuidado sus palabras, de ellas dependía que cuidaran a Wina, de las represalias que tomen con Winnie y su propia vida.

—No lo sé —admitió—, no sé por qué lo hice. —Miró de reojo a Winnie—. Solo lo hice. No podía dejarla allí; usted no oyó los gritos… no los oyó. No podía dejarla. No era justo. Ella era inocente.

Winnie se quedó sorprendida por lo que dijo y Wayne lo escrutó con la mirada, con cierto interés.

—Palabras como «inocencia» o «justicia» no son palabras que tu gente use con nosotros —dijo—, mucho menos hablarnos de usted.

—Yo no soy como ellos —repuso.

—No del todo; me doy cuenta. —Wayne pareció complacido; miró a Winnie—. Me mentiste y trajiste a un cazador. —Alzó la pata cuando ella iba a replicar—. Sin embargo, este cazador salvó a un licántropo y, por lo que veo, fue él quien te advirtió sobre el Berserker, ¿correcto? —Winnie asintió—. Bien. No podrá entrar a las galerías, pero no lo mataremos.

—No puede quedarse fuera —replicó ella.

—No se quedará solo. Tú lo trajiste, tú lo vigilarás. —Se volvió hacia Dennis—. Con respecto a la pequeña, haremos lo posible para salvarla; no te preocupes, Karou es nuestra mejor sanadora.

—Gracias —dijo Dennis, claramente impresionado. Wayne se comportaba como un verdadero líder.

—No me las des. —Se volvió hacia la cueva—. Solo no me hagas arrepentirme por darte un voto de confianza. Es por mi hija que lo hago. Considérate afortunado, eres el primero.

—¿El primer cazador?

—No precisamente. —Y se internó en la caverna.

Dennis se quedó confundido con lo que quiso decir el lobo. Winnie lo sacó de sus pensamientos a tomarle la mano y llevárselo de allí a unos metros más lejos. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que ella lo hacía y, para su sorpresa, le gustaba; aunque la pata de ella fuera más pequeña que la de él, era más suave, por las pequeñas almohadillas que tenía.

Se detuvieron en un claro donde había unos árboles caídos y otros que le servían como escudo, escondiéndolos. Lo soltó y se sentó a la sombra de uno de ellos, él la imitó. Por un momento no sabía que decir, hasta que ella habló:

—Gracias por salvar a la pequeña.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, desconcertado—. No es de tu manada.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eso lo sé, pero… es una niña licantropa y me alegra que sobreviviera —dijo, con una expresión de dolor cruzándole el rostro. Se inclinó, tomó una ramita y comenzó a revolver la tierra—. Se unirá a la manada; papá puede ser rudo, pero es amable. La aceptará.

—Ya.

—¿Era cierto lo que dijiste?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué me miraste al decirlo?

Esa pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

—Em… eh… —balbuceó—. Pues…

—No importa —lo tranquilizó ella, al darse cuenta de que no podía formar dos palabras juntas.

Dennis frunció el ceño, sintiéndose estúpido, no era que no quisiera decirle, era que no sabía cómo. Le tomó la pata y lo hizo verle.

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta —repuso mirándola a los ojos—, pero sé que en parte fue por ti. Quiero decir, me has enseñado tanto de ti y de los hombres lobos, que sentí que no podría volver a verte si no la salvaba.

Winnie le apretó la mano.

—Ya. —De repente, al verse reflejado en los ojos azules de ella, un cosquilleo le recorrió el estómago y el corazón se le aceleró, mas no sabía el por qué—. ¿Crees que la pequeña sane por completo?

Dennis negó con la cabeza, con pesar.

—Quedó ciega —le contó—. Le colocaron unas monedas de plata sobre sus ojos. No hay manera que vuelva a ver.

—Puede que…

—¿Puede que qué? —preguntó, atento.

—Mañana. —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Mañana le pregunto a Karou si se puede hacer algo. Es mejor esperar.

Dennis asintió. Winnie se quitó la capa que le había regalado y la tendió a modo de manta para ambos; él la miró confundido.

—Debo vigilarte, en teoría —le recordó con una sonrisa.

El chico sonrió también. Allí en ese momento, golpeado, lleno de sangre, tierra, y con la ropa hecha un asco, nunca se había sentido mejor. Como la capa no los cubría a ambos del frío y no podían encender una fogata para no revelar su posición, ella se apretujó contra él; y en el fondo, a Dennis le gustó estar tan juntos.

—Winnie, ¿sabes algo sobre los vampiros? —preguntó de repente.

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó ella, con un brillo de lo que pareció alerta en sus ojos.

—Por nada. —Negó con la cabeza—. Descansa, Winnie.

Ella se acurrucó más y, como quien no quiere la cosa, recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Descansa, Dennis.

El frío viento de la noche sopló entre ellos, pero Dennis no sintió frío, con ella cerca tenía suficiente. Los ojos se le fueron cerrando esporádicamente, mientras, en su mente, repasaba los hechos de hoy, más en concreto a Él. Y algo no le gustaba.

Cuando cerró los ojos rogó que lo que cavilaba fuera un error.


	5. Compartido, el dolor es menos

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Y morirá no tengas duda :v Y ambos lo disfrutaremos, yo, estaré desde arriba viendo huehue :v Bueno, con lo del Líder, aún debes esperar. Lo de Dennis pues ya sabes el odio vampiro-lobo solo que como aún no "nace" como vampiro pues... tu entiendes xD Aunque falta poco para que lo descubra. Y pues, este Wayne lo quise hacer más... como decirlo... mejor :v que en INLWAM y con lo de Wina... no sé, veremos en qué queda, aunque me inclino más por hermana xD. Gracias por leer

 **ToddZootatonix:** gracias por tu review. ¡Ke se io, stoy reloko! :v. Veo que captaste eso y aciertas en lo del pasado, solo que deberás esperar (poco) para saberlo. Y con Wayne, bueno... yo también pienso igual xD

 **TheyTookMyUsername:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que los esperaras con ansias y jamás dejaré mi historia. No podría hacerlo, conozco tan bien el dolor de una historia en hiatus que no soy capaz de hacérselos a ustedes. Con lo de Dennis pues, falta poco para ello. Gracias por leer.

 **wilsongs:** gracias por tu review. Esa la intención mi estimado :v Y me alegra que te guste porque los capítulos que vienen serán... *seña de cocinero :v*. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **V**

 **Compartido, el dolor es menos**

—Levántense —dijo una voz.

Unos toquecitos molestos empezaron a despertar a Winnie. Ella poco a poco se despertó, sintiéndose muy cómoda, como si hubiera dormido sobre algo muy suave. Cuando abrió los ojos, lentamente, su visión se fue aclarando y reconoció los ojos de su hermano y su figura: delgado y larguirucho, musculatura atlética, como la de ella, y un estado de alerta permanente; es decir, un hombre lobo común.

Wilbur tenía una expresión molesta y veía con reproche por sobre el hombro de Winnie, ella se extrañó y entonces, al moverse para levantarse, un rizo rojizo le cayó en la cara; se volteó y lo vio. Dennis. Los sucesos de la noche anterior le llegaron a la mente. Que Dennis llegara cubierto en sangre con una lobita que se parecía a Nate; que su padre los había visto; que él se había peleado con Wally y Wilbur; que su padre le perdonara al muchacho la vida y le dijo que lo vigilara, pero sobre todo, que durmieron juntos.

Se incorporó de un salto algo apenada, mirando a Wilbur. Dennis se despertó al momento que ella se levantó. Ambos, Dennis y Wilbur, se estudiaban con la mirada. Él tenía en la mano su cuchillo mientras su hermano estaba con las garras listas; se atacarían al menor indicio de peligro.

—¿Qué sucede, Wilbur? —preguntó Winnie, sintiéndose como mediadora en semejante tensión.

—Papá dijo que llevaras al cazador con Karou —le respondió Wilbur, pero sin apartar la mirada de Dennis—. La pequeña despertó.

Winnie pudo notar el pequeño respingo que Dennis dio al oír eso, casi dejo caer el cuchillo, pero recuperó la compostura.

—¿Por qué le va a permitir la entrada? —quiso saber. No era que no quisiera que Dennis entrara, a ella no le importaba, de hecho, si él no la lastimó antes, no lo haría ahora.

—La pequeña dijo que quería oír al que la salvó —repuso—, y papá se lo permitió; claro, tiene que ir vendado.

—¿Qué? —Winnie se sobresaltó—. ¡No va a entrar vendado! Ya viste que no es una amenaza, papá lo vio, no hay necesidad de…

—Winnie —intervino Dennis con voz firme—, deja que lo haga. —La miró con decisión—. Quiero ver cómo está Wina.

Por un momento el azul de los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y como si se hablaran en un lenguaje que solo ellos dos entendieran, se comunicaron. Dennis la veía sereno en una silenciosa súplica para que lo dejara; ella, a regañadientes, aceptó. Se volvió hacia Wilbur y le estiró la pata. Él le tendió un trozo de tela.

—Creo que papá está siendo muy permisivo —soltó él—. Aunque estemos en una mala situación, eso no significa que deba confiar en… —Miró despectivo a Dennis— otros. —Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Winnie frunció el ceño, molesta, mientras veía a su hermano marcharse. Sí, era verdad que la situación de la manada no era prometedora, pero no era necesario ser así con Dennis; si ellos supieran que de las dos veces que durmieron juntos, él no había tratado de hacerle daño alguno, tal vez tendrían mejor concepto de él, sin importar qué fuera. Pero, claro, si llegaba a decirle a su padre que se veía con él desde antes, lo más seguro era que más nunca la dejaría ver la luz de la luna.

Cuando Wilbur se perdió entre los árboles fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atardeciendo. ¿Durmieron todo el día? De pronto sintió la mano de Dennis rodeando su muñeca. Se volteó a verlo.

—Por favor. —Dennis le levantó la mano en la que tenía la tela y sonrió.

Winnie no se sintió mejor, pero le respondió una sonrisa y le vendó los ojos.

—Esto es exagerado —refunfuñó cuando terminó.

Él le dio una semisonrisa sincera y radiante. Era extraño, se dijo, él, al contrario de lo que era, parecía iluminarla por completo.

—Es por seguridad —dijo—, tu padre está protegiendo a los suyos. Después de todo, soy un cazador. Lo entiendo.

—Aunque lo seas, es exagerado —repuso ella—; la pequeña fue quien te llamó, no mi padre.

—Wina —corrigió él—. Se llama Wina. —Le aflojó el agarre de la muñeca y le tomó la pata—. No importa, Winnie. Tú me guiarás.

Winnie, para su sorpresa, sintió como si algo le aleteara furiosamente dentro del pecho; el pulso le iba desbocado. Le recorrió la mano con sumo cuidado. Era un poco más grande que la suya, sin almohadillas, lo que le pareció extraño, quizá los humanos no las tenían, y era carrasposa por tanto practicar con el arco, aunque sin dejar de ser suave; entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y tiró con suavidad.

—Solo confía en mí —dijo, sonriendo.

—Siempre lo hago.

* * *

Mientras Winnie lo guiaba por el bosque hacia la entrada de la galería de cuevas, Dennis trataba de mantener quietas las mariposas; al inicio era solo un mínimo cosquilleo, pero cuando ella entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, el cosquilleo aumentó hasta convertirse en una bandada de mariposas. Había oído una vez el significado de eso por Tiana y temía que fuera cierto, ¿acaso él…? Pero todos esos pensamientos se perdieron cuando ella le dio un pequeño apretón. Casi por instinto, como si algo en sí le gritara que lo hiciera, se grabó cada centímetro de la pata de ella, aprovechando que sus otros sentidos estaban más agudos. Podía sentir las pequeñas almohadillas contra su piel, la pata era suave y la fina capa de pelaje que le recubría el dorso le daba una textura aterciopelada; acarició con su pulgar sus dedos y notó una cicatriz, muy pequeña, en uno de ellos.

—Tronco —avisó ella—, salta.

Percibió cómo su mano se elevó y él saltó, luego aterrizó.

—Gracias —dijo.

La oyó reír, casi como un susurro y él también sonrió. Al cabo de unos minutos de trayecto se detuvieron en lo que Dennis supuso debía ser la entrada de las cuevas. Winnie empezó a caminar más despacio, tirando de él con cuidado. Mientras más se adentraban, más extraño se sentía. Empezaron a girar en lugares, doblar en otros y en algún lugar de su caminata incluso giraron en U.

Con cada giro su cuerpo le decía que no debía estar allí. Los vellos de la nuca empezaron a erizárseles y un cosquilleo extraño le recorrió los dedos. Fue como cuando peleó con Wilbur y Wally, solo que más intenso, algo en lo más recóndito de su ser disfrutó luchando con ellos, y ese algo, en ese preciso momento, le gritaba «ENEMIGO. LUCHA». Solo el suave tacto de la pata de Winnie lo calmaba y hacía que esa sensación se fuera.

Unos cuantos de giros después, se detuvieron, luego Winnie lo soltó y le quitó la venda. Sus ojos se adaptaron con rapidez a la luz de las antorchas que colgaban en las paredes de la cueva.

Dennis miró la especie de habitación. La cueva tenía forma de túnel, claramente hecho por el agua que, parecía, alguna vez la recorrió, pero había otros lugares que daban la sensación de haber sido excavados a mano; allí donde la piedra se volvía gravilla había marcas de garras.

Wina movió sus orejas y olfateó el aire, luego sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

—Tú —dijo.

Dennis se acercó a ella y se sentó al frente, en el suelo.

—Hola —dijo. Ahora que la miraba con detenimiento, notaba que sus piernas habían sanado y aunque sus brazos seguían con cortes, estos parecían que se cerraban muy lentamente. El verdadero problema eran los ojos—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Wina se encogió de hombros.

—Pudo ser peor. —Suspiró entre pesarosa y divertida—. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Qué eres?

—Me llamo Dennis —respondió, y se dio cuenta de que Wayne estaba en el otro extremo de la cueva; parecía una estatua de mármol, con sus ojos de piedra amarilla fijos en él, expectante—. Te salvé por… porque no podía dejarte morir allí, y soy…, soy un cazador.

Por un momento Dennis pensó que Wina reaccionaría mal, después de todo, fue un cazador quien le hizo todo eso; pero para sorpresa del chico, ella solo asintió, aunque la sonrisa que tenía pasó a una fina línea.

—Ya veo. —Movió las orejas a los lados y olfateó un poco, como cerciorándose de quién, además de ellos dos, estaba allí—. ¿Por qué me trajiste a esta manada? No es la mía.

—Lo sé —contestó Dennis con voz tranquila—. Era mi única opción. Es decir, no podía dejarte en el pueblo, te estabas desangrando y… —Miró a Winnie, quien los miraba a una prudente distancia, como dándoles espacio; él le hizo una señal para que se acercara y ella asintió, y se sentó a su lado—… solo se me ocurrió alguien, una amiga loba. —Iba a colocar su mano sobre la de Winnie, aunque se arrepintió al último momento; percibió como Wayne le clavaba la mirada y decidió no tentar la suerte—. Gracias a ella y a su manada pude salvarte. Ellos te sanaron, Wina.

—Y si lo deseas… —agregó Winnie con voz conciliadora—, puedes unirte a nuestra manada. —Miró a Wayne quien asintió con firmeza.

Wina hizo como que no oyó la propuesta de Winnie. Dennis recordó cuando estudiaba sobre los hombres lobos el haber leído que la fidelidad a la manada era todo para ellos y la única manera de que se salieran o permitieran el ingreso de alguien a una manada, era por situaciones complicadas. Eso le hizo preguntarse a Dennis qué era pasaba para que le permitieran a Wina unirse a ellos.

Durante un momento hubo un tenso silencio.

—¿Puedo pedirles algo? —preguntó Wina.

—Claro —asintió Dennis.

—Quiero salir.

—Necesitas descansar —argumentó automáticamente.

Wina negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. —Se tocó los vendajes que parecían hechos con hojas—. Esto es lo único que aún se resiste a cerrar, pero va bien. Necesito salir, respirar aire.

Dennis miró a Winnie, como preguntándole si sería prudente sacarla, ella se encogió de hombros.

«Licántropos», pensó cansino.

—Bien —dijo, no tan convencido.

Wina asintió, sonrió con los ojos cerrados y le estiró una pata a Dennis. Él la tomó y la ayudó a levantarse, ella se tambaleó un poco cuando se puso de pie, pero antes de que Dennis hiciera algo para sujetarla, ella estiró la pata.

—Estoy bien —dijo, con un tono calmado aunque enojado; quizá con ella misma—. Yo puedo.

Le tomó un momento, pero pudo estabilizarse. Pareció complacida consigo misma y se alisó la ropa. Ahora que Dennis se fijaba en eso, le pareció extraña. Parecía los mismos vestidos de niña que vendían las costureras del pueblo, sin embargo, en lugar de ser colores como blanco, azul o amarillo, era como una mezcla de varios: azul cielo, rojo, amarillo, verde y algo que parecía rosa; y lo más extraño de todo era que la textura asemejaba la suavidad de los pétalos.

—Vamos —sonrió la niña.

Dennis se inclinó hacia Winnie.

—¿Adónde podríamos ir? —le preguntó con un susurro.

—¿Al Espejo de Luna, tal vez? —le respondió ella también en un susurro.

—¿Dónde?

—El lago donde fuimos la primera vez juntos.

Dennis recordó el lago, que en ese momento le había parecido que reflejara la luna. «Acertado el nombre.» Asintió.

—Vale —dijo; se giró hacia Winnie y miró de reojo a Wayne. Él seguía igual, mirándolos con cautela, quieto como una estatua—. Vámonos.

Con una mirada le pidió a Winnie que lo guiara hacia afuera y, tomando a Wina de la pata, salieron.

* * *

Durante el trayecto hacia el Espejo de Luna la luz del sol empezaba a terminarse, y el cielo se teñía de colores anaranjados y azules. A mitad de camino la pequeña… no, Dennis dijo que se llamaba Wina; Wina no pudo caminar más y él la llevó en hombros. Al verlos así, a Winnie le dios una puntada de dolor.

«Nate.»

Sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de sentirse mal ni pensar en el pasado. Ahora estaba con ellos. Tratando de retirar la imagen de su hermano menor, siguió guiando a ambos al lago.

Cuando llegaron, la noche había comenzado y las primeras estrellas comenzaron a brillar. Winnie, con un ademán, los llamó y, los tres juntos, llegaron al borde, donde el agua empezaba a reflejar el azul negruzco del cielo. Se sentaron y Dennis, a su lado, colocó a Wina en el suelo. La lobita tanteó con sus patas el lugar y cuando llegó a un árbol caído, quebró una rama y la usó como guía.

—¿Dónde está el lago? —preguntó.

—A tu lado —respondió Dennis—, estamos en el borde, da dos pasos más y llegas.

Ella asintió y dando toquecitos con la rama, llegó al agua. Empezó a entrar.

—Ten cuidado —la previno Winnie al ver que la pequeña avanzó varios pasos dentro—. Diez pasos, máximo; luego el suelo se pierde y hay un enorme pozo. Mantente al borde.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella.

Dennis soltó un bufido que sonó divertido, mientras que Winnie negaba con la cabeza con los inicios de una sonrisa tironeándole de la comisura de los labios.

Wina se quitó los vendajes de los brazos y, con mucho cuidado, empezó a lavarse las heridas. Winnie vio los cortes, unos habían cicatrizado tan bien que eran solo una tenue línea blanca, otras estaban de un color rosa, como si estuvieran por cerrar, pero había dos, una en cada brazo, a nivel de los hombros, que estaban rojas y con los bordes morados negruzcos. Probablemente, pensó, las armas que usaron tenían polvo de plata; lo que le dificultaba la cicatrización.

Dennis de improvisto le tomó la pata y dio un apretón, como verificando si estaba bien. Ella lo vio y los ojos del joven mostraban principio de preocupación. Winnie sonrió, aunque se le notó muy falsa.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó él—. ¿En qué piensas?

—Es que veo las heridas de Wina y… aún me sorprende lo que los cazadores pueden hacerles a los que son diferentes —respondió, y en parte era verdad.

—A mi también —convino y suspiró—. Pero, por cómo lo dices hay algo más. Tienes esa mirada. Esa mirada de nostalgia y dolor. Te pasa algo.

Winnie no respondió, solo mantuvo la mirada fija. ¿Decirle la verdad? Decirle: «Sí, me siento mal, triste, Wina me recuerda a Nate; al hermano que perdí». No. No podía. No abriría esa herida.

* * *

 _La luna estaba llena y enorme. Winnie tenía diez años. El viento soplaba por el bosque con un suave ulular. Ella corría con Wilbur persiguiendo un conejo, porque no podían cazar ni cargar a las galerías el cuerpo de un ciervo. Lo atraparon y, con una sonrisa, se fueron hacia el conjunto de cuevas._

 _Cuando ambos se internaron en las galerías, Winnie notó un nuevo aroma procedente de ellas, era… era como dulce; cada lobo tenía su aroma distintivo, su padre olía como a madera, Wilbur como a avellana; pero ese aroma dulzón era nuevo. Ambos se internaron, Wilbur giró en un camino que daba a donde su padre y la manada se reunían, pero Winnie siguió el aroma. Llegó con su madre, ella estaba cansada, y tenía un bultito marrón rosadito en sus brazos. Cuando Wanda, su madre, la vio, le dio un asentamiento para que se acercara._

 _Winnie, con paso temeroso, se lo hizo. ¿Qué era eso que ella cargaba? Una vez a su lado se puso de puntillas mientras su madre alzó el bultito y Winnie se sorprendió. Era un cachorro. Un cachorro de hombre lobo, pequeño, de mejillas sonrosadas, como fresas, patitas pequeñas y regordetas y un pelaje marrón claro, característico de los cachorros antes de que lo mudaran._

 _—Es tu hermano —dijo Wanda_

 _—¿Mío? —preguntó Winnie sorprendida sin apartar la vista de él._

 _—Sí —respondió sonriente—. Es tu hermano menor. Tú tendrás que cuidarlo y protegerlo porque eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores. Eso es lo que hacen Wilbur, Wally y los demás contigo._

 _Winnie no respondió, estaba absorta en el pequeño. ¿Cómo esa cosita puede ser un licántropo?_

 _—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó, estirando su pata para tocarlo._

 _—Nathaniel._

 _—Al mismo tiempo que Wanda respondió, ella le tocó la regordeta mejilla a Nathaniel. Él abrió los ojos, que eran de un gris intenso, y frunció el ceño, como si que el que lo hayan despertado lo hubiera enfadado. Levantó la patita con un ademán de reclamo, o al menos eso parecía, y le tomó el dedo a ella._

 _Winnie sonrió._

 _—Hola Nate; soy tu hermana mayor, Winnie._

* * *

—¿Es algo delicado?

La pregunta sacó a Winnie de sus recuerdos. Miró a Dennis y asintió, él, percibiendo su estado, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Bien —dijo, comprendiendo.

Asintió y se acercó más a ella. Con la otra mano él le acarició la suya y Winnie recostó al cabeza en su hombro. Mientras la luna empezaba a lazarse, los iluminaba a ambos y al lago, que brillaba como si fuera de plata.

En ese momento, con Dennis apoyándola, creía firmemente en las palabras que Nate le dijo una noche. Antes de…

De pronto Wina aulló, un aullido que le atravesó el pecho a Winnie. Un aullido que transmitía tanto dolor, la sensación de pérdida, y enojo, mucho enojo. Y luego otra vez. Cuando terminó se pasó el dorso de la pata por los ojos y empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

—¿Te pudiste desahogar? —preguntó Winnie, cuando ella estuvo cerca.

Wina negó con la cabeza.

—No —dijo y su voz sonó quebrada; unas gotitas brillaron en sus ojos cerrados.

Algo en Winnie hizo que abrazara a la pequeña, y cuando lo hizo, el recuerdo de Nate le aprisionó el pecho. Cuando la abrazó con más fuerza empezó a notar cómo los sollozos entrecortados parecían aumentar. No podía imaginarse lo que debería estar sintiendo al saber que más nunca, más nunca volvería a ver. Fue entonces cuando Dennis le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Encontraré... encontraremos la manera —dijo con un temblor en la voz—. Volverás a ver, Wina. Te lo juro.

* * *

En el trayecto de vuelta Dennis llevaba a Wina en brazos. Llevaban a lo mucho diez minutos de haber salido del lago, desde que Wina por fin, había llorado. Se reprendía mentalmente por no haberlo notado. Wina no había llorado casi nada, ni cuando se encontraron con Winnie en el bosque, ni en la cueva, ni yendo al lago; se había resistido todo el tiempo. Parecía… parecía el entrenamiento de Muspel, era como si la hubieran criado para ser una guerrera.

Se llegó a preguntar por primera vez quién era Wina.

Aunque la respuesta llegó por sí sola al sentir el temblor de los bracitos de ella en su cuello y las lágrimas en su hombro,

Era una niña. Una niña de seis años a quien su grupo dejó ciega.

Con algo de torpeza por su inexperiencia, le dio una palmaditas en la espalda.

—No pasa nada, Wina —le dijo con cariño; ella hacía esfuerzos por dejar de llorar—. Solo déjalo salir.

Los sollozos parecían que se los arrancaran con ganchos, eran entrecortados y con temblores, algo muy extraño en una niña que debería estar llorando a sus anchas; incluso Tiana cuando recordaba a sus padres lloraba a moco tendido, y eso que ella era una adulta.

Para cuando llegaron a la entrada de las galerías Wina estaba un poco mejor, respiraba más calmada, casi ni se oía, y fue cuando Dennis se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Winnie lo guió por los túneles; al quinto giro Dennis perdió el rumbo y no sabía adónde iban o por dónde saldrían. Al cabo de unos quince giros, recodos y dobles por aquí y por allá, terminaron en la zona donde vio a Wina antes, solo que, esta vez, había alguien más.

Era una mujer, delgada y con rasgos gráciles, de rostro ovalado y pómulos altos, de mirada joven y vieja al mismo tiempo; de cabello verde agua y piel casi normal, pálida, pero empezando a tirar levemente al azul, y unos ojos tan azules que parecían dos zafiros. En palabras simples: bella. No esa belleza como la de Winnie, fuerte y cautivadora, que le hacía querer verla y jamás apartar la mirada; no, esa mujer tenía esa belleza aristocrática que con una mirada podía destruir su autoestima.

Sus ojos vieron a Wina con interés, pero cuando se detuvieron en Dennis pareció que la sorpresa pasaba por ellos.

«Yo la conozco. ¿De dónde?, no sé, pero la conozco.»

Y era cierto, algo en su ser y en lo más profundo de su cerebro, como una gota cayendo sin cesar, se lo decía.

—Karou —saludó Winnie.

La mujer, Karou, inclinó un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo. Winnie tomó la mano con la que Dennis no cargaba a Wina y lo guió hacia ella. Se sentaron frente a la mujer, en el suelo. Karou los imitó y él notó su ropa: un vestido (o al menos eso parecía) del color del agua (a veces azul, a veces celeste, a veces verde) que parecía ondular.

—¿Cómo evolucionó la pequeña? —preguntó Karou.

—Bien —respondió Winnie—. La mayoría de las heridas han sanado, pero los brazos van a su ritmo.

—Ya veo. La sanación de los licántropos a veces no deja de sorprenderme; lo de los brazos es porque las armas con las que le hicieron los cortes contenían polvo de plata —informó Karou, con un tono tan delicado y distante que parecía alguien de la realeza—, y dejaron residuos. Estuve toda la tarde limpiándolas antes de irme. Parece que va bien —añadió dando un rápido vistazo.

—Los ojos —comentó Dennis—. Winnie dijo que podría haber una manera. ¿La hay?

Karou lo miró con extraño interés.

—Sí, hijo de M… —Hizo una mueca de dolor—. Hijo de Diana; la hay.

«¿Hijo de M…? Me conoce. ¿De qué; de dónde; y por qué?»

—¿La sabes? —Frunció el ceño.

Ella sonrió con malicia.

—Soy un hada —dijo—, claro que lo sé. —Se inclinó hacia adelante—. La verdadera pregunta es: ¿estás dispuesto a buscar los ingredientes para el _Sangreal_?

—¿El qué?

—El _Sangreal_ —explicó como si Dennis fuera corto de entendederas—. Una pócima del _Libro de la Hadas_ que cura cualquier herida que la magia común no pueda. Muy difícil de hacer y con ingredientes muy complejos, pero bien hecha es un éxito. —Sonrió con frialdad—. ¿Estás dispuesto?

Dennis, quien aún no se quitaba la pregunta sobre Karou, lo pensó, aunque no por mucho. Solo tuvo que oír la acompasada respiración de Wina, quien dormía en su hombro, para decidirse. Fue Muspel, su grupo, quien le hizo eso a Wina. Fue Él, un miembro. Y Dennis, otro miembro, sería quien lo arregle.

Miró a Karou y asintió.

—Dime lo que hay que buscar


	6. Así, seis son

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. El love fluye xd. Sabrás de Nate, (supongo que ya tienes una pequeña idea con la revisión xd) y verás por qué murió :'c. Wayne... vaya, el viejo Wayne :v Estoy en duda con él :v. Obvio que Wina tiene algo que ver con "el lobo" y por último, con Karou, bueno, ya sabes por qué no puede decirlo, pero..., pero..., eso no significa que no lo sepas, lo sabrás... a su debido momento :v *Miyagi mode on*. Gracias por leer

 **ToddZootatonix:** gracias por tu review. Pues, el Raid tuvo que ser bueno porque tu impresión fue acertada xd. La maldición empática es buena, es cuestión de perspectiva :v Para ti quizá es mala, pero para mí no :V Porque así los años de vida salen fácil jajajaja. Gracias por leer.

 **TheyTookMyUsername:** gracias por tu review. No llore, _mijo_ , guarde las lágrimas para después :v. Gracias por leer.

 **angelestebanfox12:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Y gracias a ti por dar tu tiempo en leerla. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **VI**

 **Así, seis son**

Karou sonrió y miró con detenimiento a Dennis. Por más que Karou llevara con ellos desde que Winnie tenía memoria, aún no se sentía cómoda con la presencia de un hada. Sí, ella había curado a varios miembros de la manada cuando habían ataques fuertes, pero habían razones que no la dejaban confiar por completo en ella: la primera, el sentido común, porque aunque los seres mágicos no pudieran mentir, siguen siendo muy astutos para ocultar información; la segunda, su intuición, algo que la había salvado muchas veces; y la tercera y más importante, Nate, si no hubiera sido por un hada…

Karou estiró los brazos para tomar a Wina, pero Dennis no la dejó, se inclinó hacia tras y negó con la cabeza.

—No —dijo.

Karou arqueó una ceja.

—Necesito revisarla.

—No —repitió Dennis, y ahora con un tono que no admitía réplicas. Sus ojos miraban al hada con desconfianza—. Wina está bien, solo falta que le sanen los brazos… Solo dime qué tengo que buscar.

El hada se le quedó viendo con mirada torva, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a que la desobedecieran o le dieran una negativa. Winnie solo guardó silencio observando cómo ambos se analizaban con la mirada, y Wina dormía como una piedra apoyada en el hombro de él; pequeñas gotitas en la comisura de los ojos y en las mejillas brillaban con la trémula luz de las antorchas. Al final, Karou suspiró.

—Como quieras. —Hizo un elegante gesto de indiferencia con la mano.

—Dime lo que tengo que buscar —insistió él.

—Para crear con éxito el Sangreal debes de buscar seis ingredientes. Uno por cada pueblo importante.

Dennis se mostró confundido.

—¿Seis pueblos? —Negó con la cabeza—. Solo hay uno, Transilvania.

—Típico de los humanos no ver más allá. —Karou rodó los ojos—. ¿En tu grupito de quinta no saben cuáles son los seis grupos más importantes? —le preguntó. Dennis no respondió—. No —repuso—, veo que no.

—Dinos tú si tanto sabes —soltó Winnie.

Karou la miró; los ojos azules reflejaron el fuego de las antorchas.

—Me sorprende que tú no lo sepas, Winnie.

—Solo dinos —pidió Dennis.

Karou se pasó una mano por su verdoso cabello.

—Como sabes, el pueblo donde resides, Transilvania, está rodeado por cuatro grandes bosques. —Dennis asintió—. ¿Pero sabes que antes de que habitaran humanos en él, habitaba el vampiro mayor y los suyos?

—No.

—Me lo suponía —refunfuñó ella—. Bueno, presta atención que lo que te voy a decir te va a servir.

Karou inspiró profundamente antes de comenzar.

—Hace poco más de seiscientos años este lugar era una enorme zona boscosa, con árboles que llegaban hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y parecían romper las nubes, nosotras, las hadas, éramos las únicas habitantes del lugar, al que le llamábamos Gran Bosque. Nos negábamos a alterarlo por orden de la Reina de la Gran Corte, quien era la responsable de vigilar y guiar a las tres cortes de hadas: la Corte de las hadas del aire, las Sílfides; la Corte de las hadas de la tierra, las Dríades; y la Corte de las hadas del agua, las Náyades.

—¿Y las del fuego? —interrumpió Dennis.

—Las Salamandras tienen su propia corte porque… digamos que son muy intensas.

»Un día —prosiguió—, ante la Reina se presentó un joven de no más de treinta años humanos, de cabellera negra y lacia como la noche, rostro afilado y mirada, aunque tranquila, astuta y sagaz, piel tan blanca como la luz de luna y unos colmillos largos y afilados como agujas, pidiéndonos asilo. La Reina le negó la estadía en la Corte, pero le propuso que se quedara en la zona central de Gran Bosque (lo que ahora es Transilvania) a cambio de no volver a molestar. El joven aceptó y como muestra de agradecimiento le dio su nombre: Drácula.

»Pese a que las hadas poseemos la capacidad (que es como una maldición) de ver hacia adelante en el tiempo, la Reina fue incapaz de ver lo que Drácula causaría. Fue cuestión de dos años para que él se hiciera por completo con el centro y atrajera, además de los suyos, a más monstruos. Primero fueron los gigantes, que con su torpeza y tamaño empezaron a destruir una parte del Gran Bosque. Después fueron los licántropos que, para sorpresa de nosotras, mantenían el lugar intacto; y por último los ghouls, que provocaban la muerte y pudrición de aquello que entraba en su contacto. Terminó estallando una guerra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que duró cien años. Hubo muchos muertos en todos los bandos, pero había dos en especial que parecía no afectarles, solo mandaban a sus tropas contra la contraria sin pensar: los vampiros y los licántropos. Ellos parecían odiarse sin razón alguna.

»Al darse cuenta de que esa lucha no llevaría a nada, todas las razas eligieron un representante y en un consejo orquestado por nuestra Reina, estuvieron de acuerdo en tomar un extremo del bosque, mantenerse en él y no atacar a las demás razas. Los ghouls tomaron la parte este del bosque, que nombraron Nikromanteia. Los gigantes tomaron la parte sur y la nombraron Legaludec. Las hadas nos quedamos con el oeste y la nombramos Feéra. Los licántropos el norte, y la nombraron Lunaris. Y por último los vampiros, que conservaron su territorio central, Transilvania. Todo fue relativamente bien durante los próximos trescientos años, claro, cada tanto aparecía un licántropo o un vampiro muerto, aunque de ahí no pasaba. Sin embargo, la llegada de un nuevo pueblo volvió a abrir la recién cerrada puerta de la guerra: los humanos.

»Los humanos llegaron a Transilvania y durante cincuenta años iniciaron una feroz lucha contra los vampiros para hacerse con el terreno, la cual, los hijos de la noche comenzaban a perder. Los humanos contaban con artilugios que resultaron ser la debilidad de los vampiros: ítems bendecidos. Les causaban grandes daños y la muerte de una manera tan rápida y eficaz que los demás monstruos empezaron a tenerles respeto y no cruzárseles en su camino. Debido a esto, Drácula pasó de bosque en bosque buscando ayuda para destruir a los humanos. Los gigantes se negaron y él, que era muy orgulloso, se negó a pedirle ayuda a los ghouls. Sin embargo, extrañamente, los licántropos aceptaron combatir a su lado. Después llegó a la Gran Corte a pedir lo mismo y se le fue negado. Lo recuerdo muy bien, él había amenazado a la Reina que, cuando eliminara a los hijos del día, seríamos los siguientes.

»La Reina no se inmuto, ella ya había visto adelante y sabía lo que le deparaba al vampiro mayor. Trató de advertirle de la única manera en que nosotros podemos hablar de lo que vendrá:

 _Cuida y oculta tu línea_  
 _que la noche cae y el día persigue;_  
 _marcados ambos quedan_  
 _y al día uno de ellos elige._  
 _Más el fruto de ambos, el otro sigue._

»Drácula simplemente ignoró la valiosa advertencia. —Karou negó con la cabeza—. Por lo que la Reina nos confió y lo que las demás oímos, en el transcurso de veintitrés años luego de la visita del vampiro mayor, la guerra se mantuvo sin ceder ni un ápice, el hombre lobo que le había jurado lealtad lo traicionó y colaboró con los humanos, dando información sobre Drácula: la manera de matarlo y sobre sus dos mellizos. Al final, los humanos lograron emboscarlo y destruirlo, aunque sus hijos lograron salir ilesos.

Karou se quedó en silencio, indicando que se terminó el relato. Dennis y Winnie se mostraron sorprendidos, y no era para menos, les acababan de contar tremenda historia.

—Digan algo, pues —dijo el hada.

Silencio.

—Tú… —dijo Dennis al fin— ¿tienes seiscientos años?

—Esa no es la pregunta que me esperaba. —Frunció el ceño.

Winnie se dio cuenta de que de la punta de los dedos del hada empezaron a salir chispas azules, indicativo de su enojo.

—Quieres decir —intervino Winnie para salvar a Dennis y Wina— que las seis cosas que debemos buscar están repartidas en los seis pueblos de la historia que nos contaste, ¿cierto?

Karou quitó la mirada de Dennis y la posó en ella.

—Tienes suerte, cazador, que Winnie esté para ayudarte.

Este miró a Winnie, sonrió y la tomó de la pata. Le dio un suave apretón y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Winnie le devolvió el apretón. Karou miró sus manos entrelazadas y una especie de sonrisa pareció aparecerle en la comisura de los labios, pero un segundo después volvió a su expresión impertérrita.

—Tienes razón, Winnie —concedió ella—. Son seis cosas que se requieren para el Sangreal. La uña de la mano dominante de un hijo de la tierra, arrancada en su terreno; el ojo de un hijo de la muerte que aún conserve lo último que vio, tomado con desventaja; el don de una hija de la magia, obsequiado por acuerdo; el colmillo de un hijo de la luna, tomado en batalla por su enemigo más acérrimo; la sangre de un hijo de la noche, obtenida por la fuerza; y el alma de un hijo del día, adquirida cuando deje el cuerpo. Así, seis son. —Se levantó y se alisó el vestido—. Un consejo: cuando vayan a Feéra no coman ni beban nada, si lo hacen no podrán irse. —Levantó la mano y unas chipas azules salieron de sus dedos—. Nos vemos.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Dennis, y se levantó de un brinco, soltando a Winnie. Wina se revolvió entre sueños; él le dio unas palmaditas para que no se despertara—. Espera —repuso—; necesito saber por qué o de dónde me conoces.

—No puedo decirlo —respondió ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Me hicieron jurarlo.

—¿Quién? —Dennis se mostró ansioso—. ¿Quién es M? ¿Es mi familia biológica? ¿Los conociste?

Karou negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo decirlo, lo siento. —Sus ojos mostraron un atisbo de tristeza, y parecieron emanar la experiencia que habían presenciado; nunca antes parecía más antigua—. Quizá cuando llegues a Feéra lo descubras. —Chasqueó los dedos y el aire pareció ondular allí donde ella estaba, desvaneciéndose; cuando desapareció, todo quedó con un aroma a río.

El lugar quedó sumido en el silencio, lo único que se oía era la acompasada respiración de Wina. Winnie se levantó y pudo notar la frustración en Dennis. Se acercó a él y le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro. Él la miró.

—Dámela —pidió, señalando a la pequeña con la cabeza; Dennis pareció pensarlo—. ¡Oh, vamos, Dennis! —Se llevó una pata a la cintura con una expresión divertida—. No la acapares. —Dennis sonrió y se la entregó con cuidado; Wina no notó el cambio—. Ven, sígueme.

Empezaron a caminar por las galerías, adentrándose por los túneles, girando en unos y torciendo en otros.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó luego de un rato.

—A mi habitación.

—¿Disculpa? —se sorprendió.

Winnie rió; ciertamente esa respuesta prestaba a malentendidos.

—Vamos a mi habitación a dejar a Wina —aclaró girando en un camino—. No podemos dejarla en la enfermería.

—Ya.

Siguieron caminando y, cuando faltaba poco para llegar a la sección de túneles donde se encontraban sus aposentos y los de sus padres, Dennis habló.

—¿Qué opinas de la historia que contó Karou? —quiso saber, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Winnie volteó a ver a Dennis, se le veía pensativo, y las antorchas dibujaban sombras por su rostro. Se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser cierta.

—Yo no sabía que Drácula tuvo hijos —confesó él.

«Eso explica muchas cosas.»

—Digo —prosiguió Dennis—, ¿quiénes fueron? ¿Dónde están?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

—Es que mis… digámosle hermanos, perdieron a sus padres por un vampiro.

Winnie asintió mientras acomodaba a Wina en su hombro para que el peso recayera en un solo brazo.

—¿Tu padre no tendrá problemas —preguntó Dennis— si Wina se queda en tu cuarto?

—No importa, la verdad —respondió—. Antes de salir le avisaré a mamá que ella se queda. Ella podrá persuadir a papá. —Soltó una risilla cómplice entre dientes; Dennis la imitó.

Giraron en una última esquina y llegaron a la habitación de la loba. Era un cuarto circular, amplio, y sin muchas cosas; una pequeña antorcha en una de las paredes alumbraba parte del lugar, la otra parte era por la blanquecina luz de la luna que entraba por un óculo en lo alto del techo de la caverna; en el centro de la estancia había seis gruesas pieles tendidas una sobre otra a modo de cama, y una séptima hacía de manta.

Winnie caminó hasta la improvisada cama y colocó a Wina en ella. La cubrió con la séptima piel casi mecánicamente, y entonces, acompañado de una puntadita de dolor, recordó que ella hacía lo mismo con Nate

«No es Nate —se recordó—. Es Wina.

»Nate murió.»

Tratando de borrar la imagen de su hermano, se puso de pie y se dirigió a unas de las paredes laterales donde colgaban las armas que casi nunca usaba, las que su madre le regaló y pidió que los conservara. «Úsalos solo cuando los necesites. Ese día lo sabrás»; era ilógico, ¿por qué regalarle armas sabiendo que ella tenía las suyas propias, sus garras, dos cuchillos de hoja negra? En ese momento sabía que los necesitaría.

Los tomó y los colgó de los pasadores de su desgarrado pantalón, se acomodó la capa y, luego de echarle una última mirada a Wina, que dormía como un tronco, se volvió a la salida; Dennis la esperaba en la entraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Para qué —preguntó risueño, apuntando los cuchillos— necesita una mujer lobo dos cuchillos?

—Oh, ya sabes. —Hizo un gesto con su pata para restar importancia—. Para defenderme. —Sonrió mirándolo—. Una nunca sabe cuándo puede caerle un cazador de un árbol —bromeó.

Dennis asintió sosteniéndose el mentón, con una sonrisa y una expresión divertida.

—Es verdad —coincidió siguiéndole el juego—. Esos cazadores de hoy en día no tienen modales ni respeto por nadie.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y soltaron sendas carcajadas, que acallaron al instante cuando oyeron a Wina revolverse entre sueños. Winnie caminó hasta él y luego de darles unos golpecitos en el hombro, le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que la siguiera.

—Ven —dijo—; tengo que avisarle a mamá.

* * *

 _El ulular del viento traía consigo aromas que Wanda no había vuelto a percibir desde hacía cinco años. Olía a miedo, sangre, lucha. A licántropos. A vampiros. A humanos. Había uno que no supo distinguir, era como una mezcla de las dos últimas fragancias. Sin embargo, de entre todos ellos, uno se alzaba con una esencia rancia y ácida: odio._

 _La loba se hallaba sobre la montaña, apenas a tres pasos de la entrada hacia las galerías y dos del precipicio, con su bebe Winnie, de apenas un mes, mirando el bosque._

 _Las antorchas de los humanos brillaban, tan minúsculas como luciérnagas, avanzando con decisión hacia Lunaris, el bosque de los licántropos; sus armas gritaban pidiendo sangre. En otro lado, sus enemigos iguales, los lobos del traidor, caían como moscas por la mano de uno de los últimos hijos de la noche, dando chillidos que resonaban por toda la zona._

 _Wanda sabía que Wayne y los miembros adultos de la manada estaban montando guardia a sus terrenos y, aunque no fueran participantes de la lucha que se llevaba a cabo, ella temía por la vida del padre de Winnie, de Wilbur, Wally y los demás; tenía en cuenta que habría bajas en cualquier bando._

 _Sin nada más qué hacer que solo esperar, dio media vuelta para ingresar a las galerías, cuando de repente la embargó un olor a rocío. El aire frente a ella onduló y un instante después una hermosa hada de cabellos verde agua, tez de un ligerísimo azul y ojos como zafiros, cayó de rodillas ante ella. El hada levantó la vista y se topó con Wanda. La loba no estaba en guardia porque, simplemente, el estado del hada era tan lastimero que no era una amenaza potencial. Tenía cortes, golpes y quemaduras por todos lados._

 _—¿Eres de su manada? —preguntó el hada; débiles chispas azules salieron de sus dedos._

 _—¿La del traidor? —repuso Wanda, impávida—. No; no lo soy._

 _El hada dejó caer los hombros con alivio._

 _—¿Y tu quien eres? —preguntó la loba._

 _—Karou —respondió—. La lí… exlíder de la Corte de las Náyades. —Soltó un suspiro, acomodándose para quedar sentada; se llevó una mano a un corte en su hombro—. Necesito asilo._

 _Wanda la miró, analizándola. Ciertamente tener a un hada de su parte sería una gran, no, una arrasadora ventaja, les daría una probabilidad más alta para resistir los ataques del Traidor, mantenerse ocultos con su magia y, para mejor, curar las heridas más graves; no por nada las hadas del agua son sanadoras._

 _—Puedo dártelo; si me respondes unas preguntas._

 _—Depende._

 _—¿Por qué tienes esas heridas?_

 _—Ataqué a dos hadas que, al igual que yo, eran representantes de sus respectivas Cortes en la Gran Corte y a una tercera de la Corte de las Salamandras —respondió con vehemencia—. Una dríade, una sílfide y una salamandra._

 _—Ya —asintió Wanda—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

 _—Necesitaba sus dones._

 _—¿Para qué?_

 _Karou negó con la cabeza._

 _—No puedo decirlo._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—Me hicieron jurarlo. Y como has de saber, el castigo de un hada por romper un juramento es la muerte._

 _—¿Quién te mataría?_

 _—No lo entiendes. —Suspiró—. No nos matará nadie, nuestra propia magia lo hará. Nuestro don, el ver adelante, es tanto un don como una maldición. No podemos mentir por eso, pero tampoco podemos romper una promesa. La magia nos inmolaría desde dentro._

 _—Ya veo. —Meditó sus opciones; Winnie se movió un poco y Wanda la arrulló—. Dos cosas más. Primero, jura que no delatarás nuestra posición y nunca nos traicionarás; y segundo, dame alguna información del futuro que nos pueda servir, tanto a mí como a la manada._

 _Karou soltó aire, cansada._

 _—Juro no traicionarlos ni delatarlos —dijo y un ligero brillo azulado, como una capa de la seda más fina le cayera encima, emanó de su cuerpo—. Sin embargo, mi don está por irse, lo usé junto a los otros tres para… —Una expresión de intenso dolor le recorrió el rostro—. Podré darte una última advertencia, aunque no sé hasta dónde veré o si será de ayuda. —Fijó sus ojos azules como zafiros en los suyos—. ¿Lista?_

 _Wanda asintió. Karou espiró lentamente, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió eran azules por completo, iris, pupila y esclerótica; al hablar lo hizo como si tres de ellas lo hicieran._

Tu hembra primogénita  
la vida de un vampiro salvará,  
con lo que en su partida  
su prosapia le dará.  
Vida por vida y muerte por muerte.

 _Ella parpadeó y al abrir sus ojos eran normales de nuevo. Wanda se encontró contrariada. Su hembra primogénita la estaba cargando en brazos, pero ¿ella salvaría a un vampiro? No era que Wanda no odiara a los vampiros, lo hacía, y controlaba ese odio, sin embargo, no veía cómo su hija lo salvaría; ¿qué y quién le daría a Winnie lo que salvaría al vampiro? ¿Qué muerte provocará muerte y qué vida provocará vida?_

 _Quitó esos pensamientos de su mente. No tenía sentido analizar las premoniciones de un hada, eran demasiado crípticas y confusas. Caminó hasta ella y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó que la siguiera._

 _—Vamos._

* * *

Wanda se encontraba en su habitación revisando un mapa del bosque, toscamente hecho, tratando de trazar de alguna manera una línea de defensa que a la vez sirviera de ataque y que no requiriera muchos miembros de la manada. Wayne podría ser el líder en cuanto a imagen, pero en lo que a estrategia se refería, era ella la que hacía todo.

El aire a su lado onduló y luego de un olor a río, Karou se manifestó a su lado.

—Ya vienen —avisó.

Wanda retiró la mirada del mapa y miró al hada.

—¿Quiénes?

—Tu hija y él. —Karou se echó la cabellera verde hacia atrás—. ¿Lo tienes?

—Sí. —Se llevó una pata al cuello.

—Entrégaselo. —Chasqueó los dedos y, luego de unas chispas y nieblas azules, sobre la mesa apareció una chaqueta y un pantalón negro grueso, y una camiseta blanca que parecía cota de malla—. Y esto también.

Wanda miró el conjunto y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Para qué necesita mi hija el uniforme de Muspel?

—Solo dáselo. —Hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia—. Lo necesitará. —Y con un chasqueo de sus dedos, el aire onduló y ella desapareció.

Wanda se quedó mirando el uniforme a la vez que soltaba un suspiro al recordar cuando ayudó a Karou hacía veinte años. Después de todo ese tiempo ya comprendía casi por completo lo que le había dicho. Winnie salvaría un vampiro con algo que tiene, pero ¿de qué lo salvaría?, ¿qué muerte traería la muerte de Nate?, y sobre todo, ¿qué o quién daría vida?

El sonido de pisadas y una conversación la alertó. Era Winnie y se la oía diferente. Más… alegre; se oía como antes de lo de Nate. Las voces se escucharon más cerca y cuando aparecieron en la entrada, ella se llevó una sorpresa. El joven que acompañaba a su hija era delgado y alto; con una maraña de cabello rizado rojizo; ojos azules como los de Winnie; un rostro anguloso, pero que aún conservaba algunos rasgos de niño; y llevaba el uniforme de Muspel aunque cubierto de sangre seca.

Era humano. Mas lo que le llamó la atención a Wanda fue que, debajo del aroma metálico de la sangre seca y el tenue aroma a fresa, emitía dos más dominantes; dos que ella jamás creyó posibles y que le hicieron rememorar la noche de hace dos décadas. Un olor a día y a la vez a noche.

«Es humano, al menos, en parte.»

* * *

Cuando Dennis se topó con la madre de Winnie (ella le había dicho que se llamaba Wanda) se sintió cohibido. Se parecía a Winnie, solo que algo más mayor; vestía un pantalón desgarrado y una especie de suéter de un marrón igual a su pelaje, cuyas mangas terminaban en los codos, atadas por una fina cinta blanca; en la cintura tenía una cinta como la de las mangas, solo que más gruesa y con unos pasadores de los que colgaban dos cuchillos de luna creciente y del cuello, atada por un fino hilo, le colgaba una minúscula piedrita de oro. «Ya veo quién se los dio a Winnie.» Y sus ojos, de un intenso amarillo, aunque mostraban serenidad, también emanaban una firmeza indiscutible.

—Mamá —saludó Winnie.

Ella se acercó a su madre y la puso al día con lo que ambos harían, mientras Dennis, por su parte, se mantenía en la entrada sin animarse a dar un paso dentro; de nuevo tenía esa vocecilla de «ENEMIGO. ATACA», aunque había algo que la suprimía, y eso era la misma Wanda. Su presencia era arrolladora y, por más que estuviera hablando con Winnie, él sentía que lo estaba analizando. Wanda le entregó a Winnie, cuando esta terminó de hablar, un uniforme de Muspel. ¿De dónde lo había conseguido?

—Ten —dijo. Winnie lo tomó y miró a su madre desconcertada; ella al notar esa mirada, agregó—: Lo necesitarás.

Winnie asintió y ambas lobas miraron a Dennis.

— _Oh…_ —Dennis entendió el significado de esa mirada—. Ya… ya me voy.

Se alejó de la habitación y caminó unos pocos pasos en los túneles para darle privacidad a Winnie. «Voy a lanzarme en una búsqueda imposible para ayudar a una niña lobo; y lo haré con una mujer lobo», pensó repasando lo que haría, recostado en la pared del túnel, y mientras más lo hacía más descabellado le parecía. ¿Acaso no odiaba a los licántropos? Bueno, sí, los seguía odiando; entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué los ayudaba? ¿Por qué no podía odiar a Winnie? ¿Por qué se sentía mejor de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida cuando estaba con ella?

Era ilógico, pero así era.

Al cabo de unos minutos Winnie salió ya lista, y Dennis ahogó una expresión se sorpresa.

Estaba guapísima. Por experiencia él sabía que el uniforme, aunque protegía, pesaba, y que usarlo la primera vez era complicado y aparatoso. Pero no en ella. Los gruesos pantalones hasta la rodilla del modelo femenino se ajustaban a su figura, la franela blanca con la fina cota de malla, que ayudaba a proteger de flechas y dardos, le resaltaba el pelaje marrón chocolate, y la gruesa chaqueta negra que remataba el conjunto, hacía que el azul de sus ojos se viera más azul. Una minúscula piedrita de oro le adornaba el cuello, atada por un fino hilo.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó Winnie girando sobre sí misma—. ¿Cómo me veo?

Dennis soltó unos balbuceos ininteligibles.

—Tu elocuencia me sorprende —sonrió ella.

Él sacudió la cabeza para recordar como pronunciar más de dos palabras juntas. «Estás muy hermosa.»

Pero en su lugar dijo:

—Bien.

—Lo malo es que no tengo donde colgar estos. —Levantó la pata donde tenía los cuchillos—. El pantalón no tiene pasadores.

—No, pero hay fundas cosidas para guardarlos —dijo Dennis señalando las fundas ocultas bajo los bolsillos.

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí.

—No las encuentro. —Winnie se volvió dándole la espalda.

—A ver —dijo acercándose—. Dudo que no los tenga.

Le recorrió la cintura con los dedos y los bajó hasta los bolsillos, palpó un poco más abajo y encontró la funda.

—Ves. —Levantó la mirada—, están… a… quí.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se petrificó. Actuó con Winnie de la misma manera como actuaba con Tiana al ayudarla a esconder las armas, pero Tiana era su hermana y Winnie… Ella era… Cuando la loba se volvió, se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un instante que a Dennis le duró milenios, y que le gustó.

—Gra-gracias —tartamudeó ella nerviosa, y con mano temblorosa guardó los cuchillos.

Dennis se separó con torpeza y se sonrojo un poco.

—No-no hay de qué.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Vámonos —dijo Winnie al fin—. Debemos partir.

—Sí —asintió Dennis y se miró el uniforme—, aunque antes tengo que pasar por el pueblo por una muda nueva y armas.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos?

Él sonrió enigmáticamente.

—¿Aún conservas la capa que te di?


	7. Rizos de fresa

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, con respecto al misterio de Nate lo descubriras en el poximo capítulo; con lo del lobo Traidor, pues, en el próximo también :v. Bueno, con lo demás, pues... ya te lo dije por MP, pero en qué usó Karou tantos dones me lo reservo para dentro de unos capítulos, solo te digo que fue en algo :v. Y pues, me alegra que disfrutes y me contenta más todavía que pegues los versos con esa facilidad. Gracias por leer

 **TheyTookMyUsername:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste, y en cuanto a la espera bueno, hago lo que puedo u.u ¡Compréndeme!, y si no puedes, ¡Demandame! Ok no :v. Oh, y te sorprenderás, eso te lo garantizo :v Y con respecto a Martha y los dos pequeños, pues, más adelante, campeón, más adelante xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Algebra12:** gracias por tu review. En cuanto a la duda, técnicamente el último vampiro es Él, ya que Dennis es mestizo y me alegra que te vaya gustado xD. Y no te preocupes por el internet, con tal que lo leas cuando puedas y lo disfrutes , todo bien. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **VII**

 **Rizos de fresa**

Aprovechando que Winnie aun conservaba la capa y vestía el uniforme de Muspel, entrar al pueblo fue sencillo. Incluso cuando le había propuesto la idea a ella se mostró escéptica porque la probabilidad de que funcionara era baja y sin embargo, allí estaban, entrando a Transilvania usando el pasaje para los comerciantes.

El pueblo, partiendo de la plaza central, se dividía en cuatro caminos, como una cruz griega o un signo de más, cada uno de esos caminos principales desembocaban en un bosque, y eran usados, en su mayoría, por los miembros de Muspel. Además de esos caminos estaban los de los mercaderes que, tomando la plaza central como referencia, formaban otros cuatro caminos; solo que esta vez formaban una equis. De modo que si superponían los caminos de los mercaderes y los usados por los miembros de Muspel se obtenían la forma de un asterisco.

Ellos se internaron por el camino de los mercaderes situado al noreste, en el cual, aun faltando poco para las cuatro de la madrugada (según Winnie), los primeros distribuidores empezaban a llegar en sus carretas.

Ninguno de los escasos habitantes que había reparaba en ellos al pasar. Algo que de joven le había intrigado a Dennis era que, de la población total del pueblo, un veinte por ciento de los habitantes se unían a Muspel. Y sumado a que cuando los miembros salían, siempre volvían en su mayoría con heridas, ver dos más (uno con la capucha alzada y otro con la chaqueta cubierta de sangre) no representaba nada importante.

Cuando lograron entrar sin despertar sospecha alguna, se desviaron por los callejones que conectaban los caminos principales, que a Dennis de pequeño le recordaban la forma de una telaraña, y en silencio se dirigieron al edificio que era el cuartel. A diferencia de la arena y la torre donde tenían a Wina, ubicadas en el noroeste, el cuartel de los Aprendices y Cazadores se hallaban al noreste.

Luego de unos minutos de caminata llegaron a dos edificios contiguos, cuadrados y de ladrillos grises; eran iguales, solo por la diferencia de que uno tenía tres pisos y el otro solo dos.

—¿Cual? —le preguntó Winnie en un susurro.

—El de la derecha —musitó Dennis—. El de dos pisos es el de los Cazadores. —Señaló una ventana abierta—. Por ahí.

—¿Esa da a tu cuarto?

—No es el mío el que estoy buscando —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa—, sino el de Tiana.

Con el sigilo de sombras entraron por la ventana al cuarto de su hermana. En la estancia no había mucho: una cama, dos armarios de dos metros de alto por uno de ancho en los que Dennis sabía que uno era para la ropa y otro para sus armas, y una mesa junto a la cama tenía varios libros sobre monstruos.

Ambos se dieron una mirada y cada uno se fue hacia un armario. Al abrirlos, las puertas de estos chirriaron un poco. El que abrió Dennis era el de las armas, había de todo tipo: cimitarras, espadas cortas y largas, látigos con recubrimiento de distintos materiales para distintos monstruos, chakrams, cuchillos, arcos y flechas de distintos tipos, lanzas, escudos y demás. Alcanzó a tomar un arco de roble y echárselo al hombro cuando la puerta de la habitación sonó.

Sabía que disponía de segundos; un minuto a lo mucho. Segundos en que la puerta siempre se atascaba. Antes de que pudiera siquiera hacer algo Winnie tiró de él y lo metió en el armario, para luego entrar ella y cerrar la puerta.

Apenas tenían espacio para ambos y un extremo del arco se le clavaba en la espalda a Dennis, como si de un puñal se tratase.

—Deja me acomodo un poco —susurró moviéndose.

—Quieto —lo reprendió ella, también en susurros.

—Pero el arco…

—Serás… Pon tus manos en mi cintura.

—¿Qué? —La pregunta le salió más como un chillido nervioso.

—¡Solo hazlo!

Nervioso, Dennis le pasó las manos por la cintura al mismo tiempo que ella se pegaba más a él y le recorría la espalda en una especie de extraño abrazo, acomodándole el arco. La puerta chirrió al abrirse y al cerrarse; Tiana entró.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó Winnie, alzando la mirada.

Dennis asintió sin decir palabra, embobado por el aroma y los ojos de ella, que lo atrapaban. Estaban tan cerca que logró percatarse que, además de azules, los ojos de Winnie, muy cerca de la pupila, tenían pequeños puntitos amarillos, casi dorados; era tan minúsculos que incluso a esa distancia tan cercana apenas se notaban. Winnie bajó los brazos, reposándolos en la cintura de él.

Por un momento no hubo armario, no hubo cuartel, ni tiempo, ni nada. Solo eran él y Winnie; y mientras más la miraba más le saltaba el pecho.

Fue en ese momento tan extrañamente intimo que Dennis comprendió por fin el por qué de su inicial curiosidad hacia Winnie; claro, fue curiosidad, también intriga, y ahora, que no podía negarlo, atracción. Ella era hermosa.

Retiró una mano de su cintura y le rozó la mejilla a la loba.

—Winnie…

La puerta de armario se abrió.

Dennis retiró la mirada de la loba y cuando la posó en Tiana pudo ver las expresiones que le surcaban el rostro: sorpresa, incredulidad, confusión, para terminar en seriedad. Cuando ella llevó su mano a un cuchillo de plata que tenía en su funda, Winnie se movió como una exhalación y, con el sigilo de una sombra, le cubrió la boca a Tiana con una pata y con la otra le quitó el cuchillo. Se oyó el tintineo del arma al caer al suelo a la vez que el siseo de la quemadura de plata en Winnie. Después de un forcejeo silencioso, la licantropa tumbó a la chica en la cama y, sentada a horcadas sobre ella, la tenía inmovilizada.

Por alguna razón Dennis sonrió. Además de hermosa, Winnie era ruda. Salió del armario y se colocó a su lado; Tiana lo veía con un claro mensaje: «Una mujer lobo. ¡Mátala y ayúdame!»

—Esto no formaba parte del plan —dijo Dennis rascándose la nuca, incómodo e indeciso sobre qué hacer. Si no le explicaba a Tiana la situación podía dar la alarma y eso sería perjudicial. Suspiró y optó por confiar en ella—. Tiana, Winnie. Winnie, Tiana. —Ella seguía revolviéndose—. Es una amiga, Ti, no te hará daño.

—Eso depende —dijo Winnie.

Él se acercó a Tiana y con una mirada firme y algo suplicante le pidió, silenciosamente, que confiara. Ella resopló por la nariz, molesta, mientras seguía revolviéndose. Tortuosos segundos después se dio cuenta de que no podría librarse y, resignada, asintió. Con una seña de la cabeza Dennis le indicó a Winnie que la soltara; y a regañadientes, aunque no sin mostrarle sus garras de forma amenazante, lo hizo.

Una vez sin la loba encima, Tiana se sentó en la cama y cruzó sus brazos a nivel del pecho, pidiéndole a Dennis una explicación.

—Empieza —exigió; sus ojos miel refulgían de furia— y más vale que sea buena.

Winnie se colocó a su lado y Dennis resistió el impulso de tomarle la pata, no sabía de qué manera reaccionaría Tiana. Suspiró. Contarle a ella lo sucedido no iba a ser fácil, ¿y que lo entendiera? Bueno…

Sin embargo, Winnie si lo hizo; ante la mirada escrutadora de Tiana le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, retándola a decir algo.

Dennis suspiró.

—Es una historia… complicada.

—Soy todo oídos —refunfuñó Tiana.

Resignado, Dennis empezó a contarle todo. Le contó cómo conoció a Winnie; las veces que se vieron; cuando durmieron juntos en el Espejo de Luna; también le contó lo de Wina, el cómo la encontró y lo que harían; y le contó sobre Él. Tiana había escuchado todo con una expresión pétrea, sin mostrar algún atisbo de emoción, pero cuando oyó sus sospechas de que el Berserker era un vampiro, una grieta apareció. Dennis pudo percibir dolor y sorpresa.

—Un vampiro… —susurró Tiana a nadie en específico; miró a Dennis—. ¿Vamos a matarlo?

«¿Vamos?», pensó. Aunque al tener ambos a un enemigo en común los unía, y mejor aún, tener ojos dentro del pueblo mientras ellos estaban fuera era un golpe de suerte. Trabajar juntos no era problema, el meollo del asunto era si Winnie y Tiana lo harían… sin matarse mutuamente.

—Bueno sí —respondió Dennis. «Además que necesito su sangre.»

—Tengo que investigar sobre cómo matarlos, pero no puedo acudir con Pavel.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya lo conoces, él se obsesiona con el tema. —Tiana rodó los ojos—. Y confía en Él; después del despliegue de poder en la arena y al capturar monstruos, se ha ganado a casi todos los de Muspel.

—¿Casi?

Una sonrisa maliciosa a pareció en Tiana.

—Yo no. —Esa sonrisa le recordó a Dennis que detrás de aquella personalidad alegre, se encontraba una Leonhardt; sangre de unas de las familias de cazadores de vampiros.

Ella se levantó y miró a Dennis, el captó el significado al instante: tenemos que hablar

—Dennis, sígueme, vamos a buscar unas armas —dijo ella.

—Aquí las hay —terció Winnie, señalando por sobre su hombro uno de los armarios.

—Armas adecuadas para los monstruos que enfrentarán —rectificó.

Por un momento ambas se quedaron mirando, atentas a cualquier movimiento. A Dennis le causó gracia la escena; Winnie que era un pelín más baja que él y Tiana que apenas medía metro y medio. Era como enfrentar a un lobo con un perro… un perro muy pequeño. Suprimiendo la sonrisa que se le iba a formar, se acercó a Winnie y le susurró al oído que lo esperara; ella asintió no muy convencida y, antes de soltarlo, le dio unos golpecitos en el dorso.

Dennis estaba empezando a relacionar ese gesto entre ambos a: confío en ti.

Siguió a Tiana al salir de la habitación por los pasillos del cuartel, hacia el depósito de armas.

—¿Una mujer loba? —le preguntó luego de un rato, cuando llegaron al almacén.

—¿Qué tiene? —repuso Dennis.

—Es increíble —confesó Tiana, abriendo la puerta—. Tú, quien odia a los licántropos con todo sus ser, ¿se enamora de una? Tienes suerte de tener una hermana tan comprensiva como yo.

Dennis se petrificó en el sitio.

—¿Que yo qué? —Las mejillas le empezaron a arder.

Tiana caminó dentro del almacén sin voltear a ver a Dennis; él la siguió sabiendo que estaba ruborizado y rogando que ella no se volteara.

—Yo… yo no estoy enamorado de Winnie —titubeó—. Ella es una amiga.

—Claro. —El tono de su hermana era escéptico y burlón. Estaba sacando armas de un cajón revestido de cuero—. ¿Y por qué salvaste a la pequeña?

—No lo sé. —Dennis estaba cansado de que siempre le preguntaran lo mismo—. Justicia quizá.

Tiana terminó de sacar las armas y, sin volverse, le hizo una seña para que fuera con ella. Al hacerlo notó que en la mesa junto al cajón había varias armas. Un cuchillo de plata y uno de hiero, ambos con hojas tan brillantes que reflejaban la luz de la luna que entraba por la única ventana del lugar; una espada corta que parecía palpitar con un rumor suave y emitía una luminiscencia suave de color blanco perla; y un carcaj con flechas que tenían penachos de distintos colores.

—Justicia —repitió Tiana, pasando el dedo distraídamente por la espada—. Eres el segundo cazador que pide justicia para los monstruos.

Dennis se mostró interesado.

—¿El segundo? —preguntó—. ¿Quién fue el primero?

—Jonathan Harker.

—Oh, de los Harker… Los que mataron a Drácula.

—Sí.

—¿Qué fue de él?

—No lo sé. —Tiana se encogió de hombros—. Unos dicen que murió, otros que huyo, otros que fue desterrado. Todo por una idea noble: «Somos iguales». —Hizo un mohín—. No creo que seamos iguales a los monstruos, pero… creo que todo esto puede terminar.

Tiana suspiró y Dennis supo lo que ella estaba pensando. Con «todo esto» se refería a vivir de esa manera, con una falsa seguridad y luchar día a día. Recordó la primera vez que se lo había dicho…

—¿Crees que algún día termine? —había preguntado ella; en ese tiempo ambos tendrían unos doce años y ella había estado pensando en sus padres—. ¿Crees que llegue el día en que no tengamos que luchar? ¿Solo… vivir?

Ese día él no le había respondido porque le pareció estúpido, ¿cómo podría todo eso terminar? En ese tiempo había estado cegado por la venganza. En matar licántropos. Y ella, al igual que Pavel, debería estar buscando la manera de aprender a matar vampiros; como una Leonhardt.

Y lo había hecho. Tiana había logrado ocultar esa vaga esperanza volviéndose una cazadora muy buena, no al mismo nivel que Pavel, pero en todo caso una muy buena. No obstante, ahora se le veía como era ella en realidad: anhelante de tranquilidad.

—¿Crees que algún día termine? —le preguntó ella.

Dennis suspiró.

—No lo sé. —Y era verdad, no lo sabía. Había licántropos gentiles, como Winnie, y hadas, como Karou, pero eran pocos, no todos. No sabía cómo eran los ghouls, o los gigantes, o las demás hadas y licántropos.

—Quiero vivir una vida normal, Dennis. —Suspiró pesarosa, tomando una daga y examinándola con detenimiento—. Quiero casarme algún día, tener una familia. Vivir.

Él le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

—Trataré de no ofenderme, Ti —bromeó, y la sonrisa le salió sin ganas—. Algún día esto acabará… supongo.

Tiana lo miró; sus ojos resaltaron contra su cabello negro, luego sonrió.

—Algún día… Espero llegar a verlo, aunque vas por buen camino.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No te hagas el loco. —Le guiñó un ojo—. Tu y ella…

—Tiana…

—Sí; sí; solo es una amiga. —Rió y alzó las palmas en señal de rendición—. Sin embargo, Dennis, eres el primero que conozco que entabla amistad con monstruos, todos lo demás los matan y ya. —Suspiró—. Tal vez, solo tal vez, haya esperanza.

«Esperanza.» ¿Esperanza de que no haya lucha entre ambos bandos? No lo sabía. Los cazadores de Muspel eran muy cerrados y, aunque no quisieran matarlos (lo que dudaba), solo seguían ordenes. «Ordenes del Líder y Él.»

Era improbable. Pero solo le bastaba recordar a Winnie y su relación, a Wina durmiendo en su hombro, como cualquier niño, a Karou con su enigmática sabiduría, y, solo el cielo sabe por qué, a Wayne, Wanda, Wilbur y Wally.

Si ellos podían tolerarlo a él, ¿por qué los humanos a ellos no?

—La hay —dijo y sonrió—, porque en el fondo «somos iguales».

Tiana sonrió.

—Espero verlo. —Se salió del brazo de él y le mostró las armas—. Toma, un arma para cada clase de monstruo. Hierro para las hadas y plata para los licántropos. —Le entregó los cuchillos—. Un arma templada en sangre de unicornio para los ghouls. —Le dio la espada corta—. Y lágrimas de fuego para los gigantes. —Le entregó el carcaj con flechas—. Las de penacho azul son puntas de hierro, las rojas son lágrimas de fuego (metal templado en lágrimas de Salamandra), las blancas son metal templado en sangre de unicornio y las grises, puntas de plata. Hay diez de cada una. Y toma esto —añadió entregándole una bolsita de cuero—, de seguro te sirve para guardar los ítems.

—¿Cómo consiguieron la sangre de unicornio y las lágrimas de hada de fuego?

—En la última excursión.

—Ya. —Dennis se colocó la espada y la bolsita a la cintura, los cuchillos en las fundas de su pantalón y el carcaj a la espalda, junto al arco—. ¿No hay nada contra vampiros?

—Solo esto. —Tiana levantó una flecha con el penacho negro.

—¿Qué es?

—Metal templado en agua bendita. No las hay en el pueblo.

—¿Y cómo la tienes?

—Es lo único que me queda de mi familia —respondió ella, como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa.

Dennis dio un paso atrás.

—Tiana, no. —Negó con la cabeza—. No puedes dármela.

—No te lo estoy preguntando. Tómala.

Se mantuvieron en un duelo de voluntades, a Dennis le parecía que era exigirle demasiado tomar aquella flecha, sin embargo, al final ella terminó ganando, como siempre, y, algo reacio, la tomó. Tenía en sus manos una flecha Leonhardt, que le causaba un extraño picor en la palma, como dándole una silenciosa advertencia. Entonces una duda lo invadió: si él tenía la única arma en el pueblo capaz de matar un vampiro, ¿cómo haría ella para pelear contra Él? Tiana logró notar su duda porque al instante le respondió.

—Soy una Leonhardt. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me las apañaré. Quizá una estaca en el corazón.

Cuando Dennis iba a replicar la puerta del almacén sonó: era Winnie, que los veía expectante.

—Vine porque como no venían —dijo.

Tiana le dio un empujón a Dennis hacia la loba y cuando él la volteó a mirar, ella solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, alentándolo a irse. Ahora más que nunca Tiana se parecía a Diana, quien los crío a los tres.

Sabiendo que no ganaría una discusión con ella, asintió, con el peso de la flecha, que era el único recuerdo de Tiana de su familia, en la mano. Miró a Winnie y luego a su hermana. Sonrió.

—Verás ese día, muy pronto.

Caminó hacia Winnie y no hubo necesidad de palabras, ya tenían el primer destino fijo: el bosque sur, Legaludec.

* * *

Salir del pueblo fue un poco más complicado que entrar, porque, además de que tenían que cruzar todo el mismo, estaba amaneciendo. Lograron salir moviéndose entre los callejones más oscuros y cuando el cielo empezó a teñirse de amarillos, rojos e incluso de algunos tonos lilas tenues, consiguieron llegar a la entrada del bosque sur. Se dieron una mirada y luego de un asentimiento, entraron.

Al principio el bosque era igual al del norte, pero mientras más caminaban más salvaje se volvía. En el del norte los arboles crecían de varias formas, altos y bajos, delgados y gruesos, de hojas verdes y caoba; aquí, en cambio, solo había de un solo tipo: gruesos, tan altos que parecían perforar el cielo y con hojas color barro, al igual que la corteza.

—¿Sabes algo de los gigantes? —preguntó Winnie; estaba alerta, cada tanto movía las orejas y olfateaba en busca de algún enemigo.

—No mucho —confesó Dennis con el arco listo y una flecha de penacho rojo en la cuerda—. Nadie (humano al menos) ha visto uno, solo semigigantes. ¿Por qué?

—Cuando lo encontremos estate atento o te mataran —le previno ella.

—Oh, gracias, porque igualmente no nos van a tratar de matar cuando le intentemos arrancar la uña —ironizó él.

—Lo digo enserio.

—Bien, gracias.

Cuando Winnie iba a replicarle un olor la alertó: tierra, sudor y hojas muertas. Por acto de reflejo sacó sus garras y con señas le indicó a Dennis que no hiciera ruido, él asintió y tensó el arco. Siguieron caminando y el olor se intensificó, miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada. Siguieron caminando.

Al cabo de un rato más se toparon con una pequeña montaña de tierra que les bloqueó el paso, aunque el olor tras ese montículo era más intenso. «Hay algo detrás.» Sin embargo, su instinto estaba como loco; algo no cuadraba.

Dennis lanzó un silbido.

—Tendremos que rodearla o escalarla. —Empezó a caminar hacia el montículo—. Vamos.

Pero Winnie no se movió, había algo que la inquietaba y le erizaba el vello de la nuca. No fue sino hasta que Dennis comenzó a subir que ella notó un atisbo de movimiento de la montaña.

Momento. ¿Desde cuándo las montañas se movían?

Y fue entonces, con un ligero cambio de perspectiva, que se dio cuenta que la montaña no era tal cosa, era un rostro…

—¡Dennis! —exclamo, angustiada.

Él volteó a verla desconcertado justo cuando clavaba una daga en el montículo para comenzar a escalarla, y todo pasó muy rápido.

Ella se movió como un rayo y lo jaló hacia sí, trastabillaron un poco, pero no se cayeron, lograron mantener el equilibrio ayudándose mutuamente.

Ambos se quedaron mudos. El montículo vibró y luego la zona cercana tembló; la montaña se elevó en lo alto, muy alto, y fue cuando Winnie entendió por qué nadie había visto un gigante. Medía fácilmente unos siete metros sino es que más, de una piel color cieno, brazos gruesos, como varios troncos apilados, cabello verde musgo y ojos por completo negro.

El gigante no habló, solo resopló molesto. Dennis le tomó la mano de improvisto y cuando ella lo miró, el corazón le dio un vuelco; estaba serio, con una expresión decidida, y el cabello rojizo le caía por el rostro, como hileras de lava. Y cuando sus ojos azules la buscaron, lo comprendió; no hubo palabras, la sonrisa cariñosa de Dennis lo dijo todo.

Winnie también sonrió.

Se soltaron y, como si hubieran entrenado y batallado los dos juntos toda su vida, atacaron.

Dennis dio un salto atrás y tensó el arco, mientras Winnie se lanzaba contra el gigante con sus cuchillos de hoja negra. Usando su agilidad de mujer loba logró dar una serie de cortes en la pierna, que era como aún más gruesa que un roble.

El gigante bramó no de dolor, sino más bien de molestia, y alzó senda mano para golpearla, al instante Dennis disparó la flecha hacia la otra pierna. Cuando impactó fue como un pequeño sol, la flecha brilló de un rojo intenso y se deshizo en fuego que, como una serpiente, se enrolló por toda la pierna del gigante; cuando la abarcó totalmente el fuego se dilató y engulló la pierna por completo. La extremidad ya no era color cieno, era carmesí.

El enorme ser dio un alarido (esta vez de dolor) y como si el fuego tuviera algún acelerante, le consumió la pierna hasta que ya no estuvo y solo quedó un muñón. El gigante trastabilló hacia adelante y hacia atrás tratando de equilibrarse en su única pierna, y cuando cayó hacia atrás el estruendo y el temblor fueron monumentales.

Antes de que Winnie pudiera decir algo, Dennis le disparó otra flecha de plumón rojo a la otra pierna, cuyo efecto fue el mismo que el anterior. Cuando la pierna se consumió el gigante trató de levantarse a gatas afincando las manos en el suelo. «La mano dominante», pensó Winnie, analizando con cual atacaría.

El gigante afincó su peso en la izquierda y levantó la derecha.

Fue automático, casi instintivo. Winnie logró prever la trayectoria del golpe, que iba hacia Dennis, y se interpuso.

—¡Winnie! —gritó este.

El impacto fue arrollador. El dolor fue por un instante. Oyó algo crujirse y la visión se le tiñó de rojo. Se superpuso a ello y trepó sobre la mano del gigante. Escogió el dedo más pequeño, el meñique, que aún siendo el más pequeño, era del mismo grosor de sus dos piernas juntas. Trató de clavar ambos cuchillos en la base de la uña, pero solo uno descendió. Cuando miró su brazo izquierdo, se sorprendió, si no hubiera sido por la adrenalina que la mantenía calmada y le suprimía el dolor se hubiera desmayado; su brazo estaba en un ángulo extraño, sangraba a mares y algo tensaba la piel hacia afuera.

Sin dejarse llevar por el pánico, ignoró los bramidos del gigante tratando de liberarse de ella, los gritos apremiantes y asustados de Dennis y los latidos de su corazón. Suspiró. Clavó de nuevo el cuchillo y de un tajo dividió la uña, que cuando se separó se encogió hasta caber en la palma de su pata, mas no tenía tiempo para impresionarse por ello. La dio una mirada a Dennis y, cuando él entendió, saltó al suelo.

En el momento que tocó tierra, varias flechas surcaron el aire. Al volverse hacia el gigante, vio tres flechas de penacho rojo clavándosele en la cara y luego el gigante ardió en llamas; dio la sensación de que algún dios de fuego tocara la zona, o que el mismo sol descendiera a la tierra.

Bramidos de dolor y después silencio.

Winnie apretó la uña del gigante entre su pata y el cuchillo. «La uña de un hijo de la tierra, arrancada en su tierra.» Cuando suspiró relajada, el efecto de la adrenalina pasó; el dolor la golpeó con fuerza y la pérdida de sangre la mareo e hizo tambalear.

Dennis la tomó por los hombros; sentía las piernas de goma.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre… —reprochó él, con la voz temblorosa.

Winnie alzó la mirada y notó que los ojos de él brillaban con ira, pero también con miedo. Sonrió para sí.

—No fue nada —dijo ella tratando de ponerse derecha—, es solo un rasguñito. —La pérdida de sangre le nublaba la razón.

—¡Tienes el brazo roto! ¡Eso no es un rasguñito!

—Calma, solo tengo que esperar hasta que sane solo. Estoy bien. —Soltó una carcajada y trató de caminar, se tropezó y Dennis la atrapó—. Ups.

El muchacho suspiró tratando de recuperar el control. Le tomó la pata a Winnie, le quitó el cuchillo y la uña del gigante y las guardó en la pequeña bolsita de cuero que le colgaba de la cintura. Después la tomó por las piernas y la cargó al mejor estilo doncella.

—¡Bájame! —chilló Winnie, pero estaba tan mareada que solo afincó la frente en el hombro de Dennis, aspirando su aroma—. Hueles a fresa —dijo—. Sí; fresa. —Rió—. Rizos de fresa.

—¿Qué?

—Rizos de fresa. —Dennis empezó a caminar—. Desde ahora serás rizos de fresa. _Mi_ rizos de fresa.

—Seré lo que quieras que sea —murmuró Dennis aumentando la velocidad—, pero haz silencio. Todo el jaleo que armamos con el gigante atraerá gente, o peor, a más gigantes. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que sanes?

—Nada —susurró ella en tono cómplice—; solo descansar y esperar. —Bostezó—. Tengo sueño.

—Perfecto. Duerme mientras busco un lugar para escondernos.

—Vale. —Winnie movió la cabeza y un rizo de él le cayó encima—. Mi rizos de fresas.

—Sí, sí, tu rizos de fresa. Ahora duerme.

Winnie rió suavecito mientras escondía la frente en el cuello de Dennis y cuando suspiró, percibió el temblor de él; cosquillas.

—Mío.

Y cuando la oscuridad ya se cernía sobre ella, intentó decir algo más, pero no salió. Suspiró. «Mi vampiro con rizos de fresa.» Murmuró algo como una risa y la oscuridad la engulló.


	8. Nathaniel

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Y los seguirá ganando, Tiana tendrá un poquito de protagonismo, un poquito nada más :v Bueno, en lo que la flecha es importante pues, sí, pero tendrás que esperar para saber cuán importante xd Claro que si :v Dennis es el puente... Ya entenderás qué quiero decir. Y bueno, si te gustó la escena de batalla con el gigante, te gustará la de los ghouls en el proximo cap. Gracias por leer

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracis por tu review. Creo, si entiendo bien, que te gustó la escena :'V Creo que aquí la maldición empática será una bendición (por lo último) y una maldición (por el recuerdo), pero en fin, creo que te gustará el capítulo. Tendrás más WaifuBadass, aunque más adelante. Gracias por leer.

 **TheyTookMyUsername:** gracias por tu review. Gracias por avisar, al contrario, no me molesta que me corrijan algo, me alienta a mejorar xD. Pues tendrás las actualizaciones cada semana sin falta porque... ¡ya tengo pc! *shora* Bueno, pues no sé, no lo considero tan gráfica como para ser M aunque he de reconocer que esa escena del brazo fue algo hardcore :V Se me fue la manito xD. Pues el apellido de Jonathan es Loughran, aunque auí lo puse Harker por honor a Drácula y más tarde entenderás por qué cambio de Harker a Loughran. Unos dos o tres capítulos más o menos xd. Tiana... bueno, con ella tengo algo planeado :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Mickeylove14:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste y obvio que Dennis es vampiro, y pronto sabrás el por qué su vampirismo no ha salido a flote. Aunque saldrá, te lo aseguro xD. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Nathaniel**

Cuando Wanda oyó el enorme gruñido seguido de un fuerte temblor, ella se encontraba en su caverna. Dejó lo que hacía y fue hacia la salida de las galerías que daban a la cima de la montaña. Pocas cosas lograban sorprenderla a esas alturas de la vida, pero lo que vio la dejó sin aliento: en el bosque sur una montaña estaba ardiendo como un sol. Solo que no era una montaña, era un gigante, jamás podría olvidarlo o confundirlo, de niña vio uno y esa imagen nunca se le borró.

Pensó en Winnie y esperó que estuviera a salvo, porque si no ese… no sabía cómo llamarlo, era un humano, y también un vampiro, aunque no manifestaba señales de su vampirismo.

«…mi don está por irse —recordó Wanda las palabras de Karou, cuando iba a la habitación de Winnie, donde la pequeña descansaba—, lo usé para…»

No tenía que ser una genio para darse cuenta de que Karou tuvo algo que ver en eso, ¿pero qué?

Cuando llegó a la caverna de Winnie, la pequeña que según su hija se llamaba Wina, estaba sentada en las pieles que hacían de cama, con las garras listas y las orejas alerta. Parecía a punto de atacar.

—No fue aquí —la calmó Wanda lo más tranquila que pudo; desde Nate no había tenido crías y no había tratado con ninguna otra—. Estás a salvo.

—Nunca se está a salvo —repuso Wina, su pose se relajó un poco, aunque seguía alerta. Giró su cabeza y sus orejas enfocaron a Wanda—. ¿Quién eres?

—«Nunca se está a salvo». Ese credo es del Traidor. ¿Eres de su manada?

—Yo no tengo manada —soltó Wina, molesta; sus patitas se hicieron puños—. Ya no.

Wanda sintió compasión por la pequeña.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me dejaron. —Suspiró—. Dejaron que me capturaran.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Me contarías?

Wanda lo hacía para saber algo de su enemigo, no obstante, el instinto maternal que creía muerto, influyó. Wina se encogió de hombros.

—El alfa sabía que un grupo de cazadores iba a peinar el bosque y quiso matarlos. El presume que ningún cazador que se le cruzaba terminaba vivo, incluso dice que por él murió el vampiro mayor. Ese día salimos ocho y nos colocamos en un punto específico, nos escondimos tras los arbustos y los árboles; andábamos al acecho. Sin embargo, no vimos cuando llegó.

»Nunca lo vimos, lo olimos, o lo percibimos, pero supongo que él sí, porque cuando oí el gemido de dolor de uno de mis compañeros busque al alfa y… y no estaba. —Apretó las patas tan fuerte que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos—. Nos dejó morir.

—Tú estás viva —dijo Wanda.

—No por él. —Su voz se tiñó de rencor—. Ese cazador se movía como una sombra. Sin hacer ruido. Cuando mató a todos se hizo un silencio horrible, y entonces lo vi: ojos rojos, cabello negro, piel ridículamente blanca y los colmillos. Los colmillos. Me congelé. Era la primera vez que veía un vampiro y si no hubiera sido por mi instinto que me hizo pelear, me hubiera matado también. Y cuando me capturó… —La voz le tembló— los esperé. Estaba esperando que me rescataran. Porque… porque eso es lo que se supone que hace una manada, ¿verdad? Una manada se protege; se ayuda. ¿Por qué me dejaron allí?

—Tienes razón, una manada se cuida. —Wanda le colocó una pata en el hombro para calmarla—. Pero Valken no piensa igual.

—¿Conoces el nombre del alfa?

—Sí. ¿Y sabes por qué lo conocen como «El Traidor»? Porque hace más de cien años él traicionó al vampiro mayor, pese a que juró ayudarlo. Y como debes de saber, nosotros, los monstruos, no rompemos nuestra palabra. Pase lo que pase.

—¿Él tiene tanto? —preguntó Wina sorprendida.

Wanda rió, y le sonó tan nuevo, como si se hubiera olvidado de cómo hacerlo, que se sorprendió.

—Sí; los licántropos vivimos mucho. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Quieres unirte a nuestra manda?

—Quisiera. ¿Pero no debería preguntármelo el alfa?

—Lo está haciendo.

Silencio.

—¿Tú eres el alfa? —exclamó Wina—. ¡Eres una mujer!

—Sí; aunque mi esposo haga el papel de alfa frente a todos, yo soy quien le dice qué ordenes darle a ellos. No creo que sean capaces de entender que es una mujer quien los guía. —Sonrió—. Estarían muertos de no ser por mí.

Wina se mostró cauta y Wanda se preguntó por qué.

—¿Tú…—preguntó Wina—… tú eres la Sombra de la Luna?

—¿Quién?

—¡La Sombra de la Luna! —exclamó eufórica—. En mi manada…, agh, ex-manada, había un rumor de una mujer lobo que planeaba ataques certeros y defensas absolutas. Decían que se movía en las sombras y que dirigía una manada, pero Valken nunca encontró alguna manada que sea liderada por una mujer. Las manadas que están bajo las órdenes de Valken le tienen un respeto a esa licantropa, que, aunque nadie la haya visto, esperan nunca toparse.

Wanda se quedó en silencio, tratando de entender todo eso. Sí, ella sabía que sus planes de ataque eran buenos, pero no hasta el punto de ganarse un renombre.

—Eh… supongo. ¿Influye eso en algo?

Wina estaba conteniendo la emoción, ahora si parecía una niña de seis años.

—¡Sí! —se maravilló—. Yo… —empezó a decir y fue bajando la voz hasta que solo quedó un susurro—, yo admiraba a la Sombra de la Luna. —Carraspeó—. Digo; sí, quiero unirme a su manada.

Wanda sonrió y le revolvió el cabello a Wina.

—Bien, a partir de ahora te reconozco como miembro de mi manada. Solo tengo una condición: no me llames ama, señora, líder o jefa. Solo dime Wanda, ¿vale? —Wina asintió—. Ahora vamos para que Wayne te presente a los demás.

La pequeña se puso de pie y tanteó la zona antes de dar el primer paso. Wanda se sintió mal por ella y le dio la pata para ayudarla.

—Ven —dijo—. Yo te guío.

Wina asintió y se la dio; una sonrisa trataba de formarse en el rostro de ella. Wanda deseó que Winnie y el chico lograran su cometido y consiguieran los materiales; por Wina. No era justo para ella seguir así, ciega.

Wina le dio un apretón y, luego de sonreír para sí, Wanda salió con ella.

* * *

 _Era una noche oscura, había_ _luna nueva, esas noches cuando parecía que la luna y la noche se volvían uno solo; noches que los licántropos consideraban de mal augurio. Su tío Warren, sin embargo, no era uno de ellos. Winnie tenía quince y era la tercera vez que salía a cazar con Nate, su hermano menor._

 _Los tres, Warren, Nate y ella, estaban siguiéndole el rastro a un cervatillo, y por el tamaño de sus huellas, era joven. Una presa fácil. Las huellas se adentraban por el bosque hacia el pueblo; Winnie dudó, pero siguió el rastro._

 _Llegaron a una especie de claro, una pequeña pradera, y en ella el ciervo estaba pastando sin notar la presencia de los tres. Warren les dio las mismas indicaciones de siempre para cazar a un solo objetivo: rodear al blanco y atacarlo desde varios puntos, pero como Nate era muy pequeño, él fue con ella. Warren se separó. Él era delgado, alto y sigiloso como un gato; desapareció tras unos árboles. Ella y Nate se escondieron en la dirección opuesta._

 _Debería haber estado preparada para atacar, pero su instinto le advertía que algo no cuadraba. Que algo no era como siempre. El sonido de algo surcando el aire la alertó. Ramas quebrándose._

 _—¿Oíste eso? —preguntó Nate, susurrando._

 _Winnie asintió y le hizo una seña a Nate para que no hiciera ruido. Warren era uno de los lobos más sigilosos de la manada, era imposible que haya sido él; por lo que eso dejaba otro significado: peligro._

 _—Vámonos, Nate —dijo._

 _—¿Y dejar al tío Warren solo? —replicó Nate._

 _«Mi deber es para contigo; tío Warren es adulto y puede cuidarse solo», quiso decir._

 _—Sí._

 _—No podemos, Winnie, debemos… —El ruido de una flecha surcó el aire; un quejido y un forcejeo. Nate se volvió hacia el sonido y salió corriendo hacia los árboles._

 _—¡Nate, no!_

 _Por un momento lo perdió de vista, Winnie salió de su escondite tras él. De repente oyó un gritito de sorpresa de Nate y fue como si su cuerpo encendiera enseguida, se puso alerta y llegó con su hermano._

 _Por poco no gritó como hizo Nate. Un hada se hallaba muerta en el suelo, con una flecha sobresaliéndole de la espalda: de una piel con un ligero tono verde y el cabello de un rosa pálido, como una flor; una dríade. Pero lo que sorprendió a Winnie era que alrededor del cuerpo sin vida del hada y del de Nate, se arremolinaba una niebla verduzca que emanaba del cuerpo de la dríade._

 _Ruido de lucha. Forcejeos. Nate cayó al suelo de rodillas murmurando algo ininteligible que sonaba como un siseo, un gruñido y el quebrar de hojas, todo a la vez. Alarmada, Winnie fue a ayudarlo y cuando le puso una mano encima, la retiró de golpe, estaba ardiendo. De improvisto Warren salió de los arbustos cercanos, propulsado como si lo hubieran pateado o empujado, y cayó al suelo con un estrépito. Se levantó y tenía varios cortes y heridas que empezaban a cerrar; seguido de él aparecieron dos cazadores. Uno mayor, de cabello marrón con algunas canas, ojos oscuros que parecían idos y que tenía una pañoleta en el hombro con una corona bordada; el otro era joven, de ojos con iris rojos, cabello negro como la noche y piel demasiado pálida. Este cuando vio a Nate, sonrió._

 _—Por el pequeño, ahora —le ordenó el joven al mayor._

 _El cazador de la corona tensó su arco, colocó una flecha y disparó, sin embargo, al último momento Warren tacleó al cazador y Winnie, pese al enorme calor que irradiaba Nate, lo jaló hacia ella, abrazándolo, recibiendo la flecha en el hombro. El dolor fue intenso, como si el brazo se le derritiera y el siseo y olor de su carne quemándose por la plata eran horribles. Fue su primer recuerdo de un arma de plata._

 _Winnie cayó al suelo, soltando a su hermano. Con temblores, llevó una mano a su hombro y sacó la flecha de un tirón. El dolor remitió solo un poco._

 _El joven pálido levantó un cuchillo, lo tomó por la hoja y, antes de lanzarlo hacia ellos, sonrió, y fue cuando Winnie vio los colmillos. Dos largos, finos e increíblemente blancos colmillos. Era un vampiro. La impresión la paralizó como si algo la atara al suelo, terminó reaccionando fue cuando oyó el quejido ahogado de Nate; el cuchillo se le clavó en el vientre._

 _Warren le dio un zarpazo al vampiro en el rostro y volteó a verlos. El gesto fue claro: «¡Vete!»_

 _Winnie no necesitó más, tomó a Nate en brazos, ignorando el exuberante calor de él y el dolor de su hombro. Lo apretó contra ella, le sacó el cuchillo y, sintiendo cómo su sangre le mojaba las patas, corrió hacia las galerías sin ver atrás. El murmullo ininteligible subió de tono, junto a la temperatura de Nate, parecía que estuviera cargando brasas ardientes, y algo que la empezó a asustar fue que el aire cercano a ellos empezaba a ondular._

 _Eso solo pasaba cuando el calor era enorme._

 _Nate no podría estar tan caliente… ¿o sí?_

 _Bajó la vista para verificarle la herida, pero esta no cerraba y cuando vio su rostro, ahogó una expresión de asombro. Uno de los ojos de Nate era gris por completo, esclerótica, iris y pupila._

 _Tratando de no dejarse llevar por la sorpresa y la angustia, siguió corriendo hasta que llegó al complejo de cuevas._

 _—¡Karou! —gritó corriendo por los túneles; la sangre de Nate que goteaba iba dejando un rastro en el suelo—. ¡Karou! —chilló._

 _Cuando Winnie llegó a la habitación de su madre, esta, que estaba hablando con su padre sobre una defensa de la manada, se enfocó en ellos. Wanda y Wayne se levantaron de golpe; ella aunque sorprendida se mantuvo firme, Wayne, en cambio, se hallaba petrificado._

 _—¿Qué sucedió? —quiso saber Wanda; la voz se le quebró._

 _—Nos atacaron. Cazadores —respondió Winnie a punto de quebrarse—. Tío Warren…_

 _Wanda alzó la mano para pedir silencio. Cuando fue a sujetar a Nate apartó la pata de golpe. Miró sorprendida a su hijo y luego a Wayne._

 _—Ve por Karou. —Wayne no respondía—. ¡Wayne —vociferó—, busca a Karou! ¡YA!_

 _El lobo salió de su impresión, asintió y salió. Wanda se volvió hacia Winnie, tomó a Nate en brazos, reprimiendo un gesto por la temperatura que le quemaba, y lo tumbó en unas pieles._

 _—Cuéntame lo que sucedió —pidió sobreponiéndose a los murmullos de Nate; hacía presión en la herida en su vientre._

 _Winnie le contó todo lo que pasó, desde el hada muerta hasta que dejaron a Warren. Wanda asentía sin dejar de hacer presión en la herida de Nate, la cual no daba señales de empezar a cerrarse._

 _—¿Por qué no sana? —preguntó Winnie, desesperada._

 _Antes de que su madre respondiera, Karou apareció en la entrada junto a Wayne. Ni siquiera pudieron decir nada, la expresión de Karou lo dijo todo. Winnie lo notó y preguntó:_

 _—Karou —titubeó, con lágrimas reuniéndosele en los ojos—, ¿qué sucede?_

 _El hada se arrodilló junto a Nate, le colocó una mano en el pecho con extrema delicadeza y una suave luz emanó de ella. Acto seguido el pecho de Nate brilló de una tenue luz verde, como la niebla del hada muerta. Karou se levantó._

 _—Absorbió el don de un hada —dijo, con pesar—, no puedo hacer nada._

 _—¿Qué? —chilló Winnie—. ¡Quítaselo!_

 _—Si se lo quito morirá. Pero como él no es un hada, el don lo está matando. La subida de temperatura y el que no le cierren las heridas es un claro ejemplo. —Su expresión se volvió triste—. Lo siento, Wanda._

 _Winnie había empezado a llorar antes de que Karou hubiera terminado de hablar. Era claro. Nate moriría. Trató de evitar hacerlo, pero solo conseguía que los sollozos parecieran que se los arrancaban con ganchos. Y en parte así era. Wayne se puso a su lado, le colocó una pata en el hombro y apretó con fuerza, una manera de decirle que ambos debían ser fuertes. Wanda, en cambio, tenía las patas sobre la herida de Nate, y le estaban temblando._

 _—¿Qué… qué está diciendo? —logró decir ella, con voz queda._

 _—Es lenguaje arcano —aclaró Karou, apesumbrada—. Cuando un hada ve adelante, solo puede contar los hechos en ese idioma, aunque cuando lo relatamos en idioma común nos sale con esa particularidad del verso. —Hizo una pausa—. El don que lo está matando le está mostrando lo que el hada que lo tenía vio por última vez, pero como es un licántropo no puede traducirlo y solo puede decir una parte._

 _—¿Puedes traducirlo?_

 _Karou asintió y le colocó un dedo a Wanda en la frente, luego a Wayne y por último a Winnie. Ella sintió como si una fría gota le cayera en la frente y ahora los susurros incomprensibles de Nate se entendían._

 _—En lugar de traducírselos; óiganlo ustedes mismos. Es lo menos que puedo hacer._

 _Winnie prestó atención a Nate. Al principio eran balbuceos, como cuando un niño aprende a hablar, luego logró entender claramente una frase._

La luna nueva será el inicio.

 _—¿Qué significa? —preguntó Wayne, quebrado, y luego carraspeó para camuflar su tono._

 _Karou negó con la cabeza._

 _—No lo sé._

 _Nate empezó a balbucear cada vez más rápido y sus ojos —el normal y el dilatado— se movían con frenesí, cuando enfocaron a Winnie, estiró su patita, buscándola. Ella se la tomó, limpiándose los ojos. Nate repitió las mismas palabras «_ La luna nueva será el inicio _» y sonrió. Su sonrisa fue como una puñalada al pecho, recordándole que ella era culpable, en parte, de eso. «Si tan solo nos hubiéramos ido antes…»_

 _Y luego, Nate murió. La fuerza de su agarre se perdió, sus ojos se cristalizaron viendo la nada y dejó de respirar. Winnie no pudo contenerlo más y se rompió a llorar. Wayne la abrazó, este respiraba profunda y entrecortadamente varias veces para controlarse; Wanda se pasó una pata por el rostro y respiro lento, frunció los labios para no llorar y cuando no resistió más, ladeó el rostro…_

* * *

—¡Nate! —gritó Winnie, despertándose.

Dennis reaccionó al oír el grito angustioso de ella. Ya era de noche y se encontraban junto a una fogata en los lindes del bosque este. Había caminado desde el bosque sur hasta allí luego de la batalla con el gigante. Durante el trayecto el brazo de Winnie fue sanando paulatinamente y mejorando al descansar quieta en un solo sitio; ahora Dennis estaba cocinando un conejo que cazó hace poco.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó ella, parpadeando confundida; dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al frotárselos.

Dennis se sentó a su lado en el suelo y con delicadeza le limpio las lágrimas con la yema de su pulgar, luego le contó todo lo que ha hecho desde que ella cayó dormida.

—Enserio, solo a ti se te ocurre hacer eso, recibir de lleno el golpe de un gigante —reprochó Dennis.

—Pero lo importante es que conseguimos la uña —repuso Winnie, moviendo el brazo para ver si sanó bien—. Lástima que perdí uno de mis cuchillos. Son complicados de hacer.

Él se encogió de hombros y cuando el conejo estuvo listo, le ofreció la mitad. Ella aceptó y ambos empezaron a comer en silencio. Solo se oía el ulular del viento y al cabo de un rato Dennis habló.

—¿Quién es Nate? —soltó de improvisto.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Winnie y su semblante se tornó triste; las sombras que la fogata dibujaba en su rostro hacían parecer que estaba sufriendo.

—Era. —lo corrigió—. Era mi hermano. Murió.

Dennis se sintió mal por haber preguntado, asintió y siguió comiendo en silencio con el crepitar del fuego como fondo, que volvía el silencio algo incómodo.

—Murió por un hada y un cazador —especificó ella luego de un rato, cuando terminó de comer.

El muchacho se mostró interesado aunque no lo demostró, sentía que si le preguntaba la terminaría lastimando y ella se replegaría como una animalillo asustado. Asintió indicándole que siguiera si quería.

Winnie le tomó la mano y la apretó, Dennis le acarició el dorso con cariño.

—Winnie, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.

Sin embargo, comenzó a contarle su historia. Le contó quién era Nate, cómo murió, lo que pasó hace cinco años: la noche de la luna nueva que salieron de cacería, el hada muerta que encontraron, cómo el don del hada se introdujo en su hermano y cómo dos cazadores casi la matan e hirieron de gravedad a Nate. También le contó lo que pasó en la cueva y la frase que Nate repetía sin cesar antes de morir.

Cuando Winnie terminó, varias lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Dennis instintivamente le pasó una mano por lo hombros y la acercó hacia sí. Pese a que la historia le impactó, hubo algo que le llamó la atención apenas lo escuchó, por la descripción que ella le dio de los cazadores solo dos le vinieron a la mente: el Líder y Él.

—Por eso es que no confiaba en ti al principio, ¿recuerdas? —La voz de Winnie lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Sí —asintió, y la voz le salió carrasposa—; pero ahora lo haces, ¿cierto? —preguntó.

Winnie levantó la vista y fijo sus ojos con los suyos.

—Sí. —Una débil sonrisa jugueteo en sus labios—. Sin duda.

Dennis enderezo su postura para quedar sentado en el suelo frente a la fogata, igual que Winnie. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Lo siento por tu hermano. —Suspiró y le dio unos toquecitos en el dorso—. Como tú tuviste el valor y la confianza de contarme algo así, sería injusto no hacer lo mismo. —Hizo una pausa—. Mis padres, tanto adoptivos como biológicos, murieron por hombres lobos. Mis padres adoptivos me contaron cómo me encontraron.

»Hace veinte años un vampiro atacó a los padres de Tiana y Pavel, lo que causó una alzada del pueblo. Entraron al bosque persiguiéndolo, pero una manada de licántropos los esperaba. Diana evadió la manada y siguió el rastro del vampiro. Al final, me encontraron en los brazos moribundos de mi padre, quien tenía claras heridas hechas por hombres lobos. Y, aunque no supieron quien era, me acogieron; él solo repetía mi nombre… Dennis.

»Diana y Paul murieron en una búsqueda en el bosque norte; el Líder me informó que fueron hombres lobos quienes los mataron, los emboscaron. No me dijo nada más y, debido a eso, crecí con el único objetivo de matar tantos como pudiera, hasta que…

—Hasta que nos encontramos —completó Winnie.

Con la mirada perdida en las llamas que bailaban en la fogata, recordando los rostros de Diana y Paul, los cuidados de esta y los entrenamientos de este, asintió, alicaído.

—Sí.

Ella le pasó un brazo por la cintura, ambos quedaron a medio abrazo. Dennis la vio y Winnie sonrió.

—Todo cambió ese día.

Dennis le devolvió la sonrisa. La luz de la luna le perfilaba los rasgos, haciéndola más hermosa. Él notó que lo embargaba una emoción muy diferente a las que siempre notaba al verla. Era como si se sintiese completo con ella, el haberle abierto su pasado a ella tan… tan fácilmente, lo llenaba de una extraña sensación. Se vio reflejado en sus ojos, y sin previo aviso, Winnie se alzó un poco y lo besó en los labios. Fue apenas un roce, pero la sensación fue indescriptible. Cuando se separó agachó la mirada.

—Lo… lo siento —susurró.

Dennis no le dio tiempo a más. La tomó del mentón y le hizo verle y la besó también. Al separarse, la abrazó. Permanecieron un largo rato en un abrazo que ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a terminar. Al fin, Dennis habló.

—No lo sientas. Sé que esto no puede ser, pero no lo sientas. —Suspiró—. Esto no puede ser Winnie, debo odiarte, debo matarte; yo soy un cazador y tu una mujer lobo. Es imposible. —Hizo una pausa—. Y no me importa. No me importa porque yo no puedo odiarte, no puedo. —La estrechó contra sí—. No puedo.

—Es mucho más que eso, Dennis. —Winnie también lo estrechó—. No podemos por muchas variables, ¿y qué? Todo eso de que tú seas… cazador, y yo una licantropa no me interesa. —Acercó su rostro hacia él—. Te quiero, y eso es todo lo que me importa.

Algo dentro de Dennis dio un brinco al oír esas palabras.

—Yo también te quiero, Winnie. —Cuando dijo eso se sintió más liviano, como si su cuerpo hubiera estado esperando por decirlas todo este tiempo.

Winnie se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos; la luna reflejada en ese azul nunca se vio más hermosa. Sonrió y lo beso de nuevo.

Los brazos de Winnie le rodearon el cuello, lo tomaron de la nuca y jugaron con sus rizos; en cambio, Dennis la tomó de las mejillas y cerró los ojos, ingrávido, por un momento.

Al separarse ambos reposaron su frente en el hombro del otro, extrañamente el corazón de Dennis estaba calmado; a diferencia de siempre, era como si sus latidos se sincronizaran. Él no quería separarse, sin embargo, debían hacerlo. Debían seguir su travesía. Se pusieron de pie y Winnie le tomó la mano. Ambos se encaminaron hacia Nikromanteia.

Pensó en Tiana y en cómo ella tuvo razón con lo de Winnie y él antes que sí mismo; entonces se imaginó un futuro en el que ambos pudieran estar juntos sin problemas.

«Recuerda esta noche —pensó, recordando la misma frase que Diana usaba cuando salían en alguna búsqueda—, porque marca el principio de la eternidad.»

Winnie lo miró y sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Y mientras se internaban en el bosque de los ghouls, confió en que Diana tuviera razón.


	9. Zing

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Wina desborda caguaidosidad, diabeticos abstenerse :v Bueno, lo de Nate tal vez lo explique cuando lleguen a Feera o quizá lo deje a imaginativa, tocará usar la vieja confiable (cara o sello) xD Y con lo del Líder, dah, era obvio :v Era tan obvio que casi nadie lo pescó :v Con lo de Karou, eso, eso, eso, eso, estás increíblemente cerca (como siempre) xd :v Y bueno, me alegra que te gustara el beso sdkjfsdklfjsdlf. Gracias por leer

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracis por tu review. La maldición empática para mi es una bendición :v El autor guarda el trocito de alma que consiguió sacarle al lector, agradece a la BS y a la maldición por hacerlo posible, lo guarda en un frasquito especialmente hecho para contener semejante material y lo pone junto a los demás; el autor tiene casi cincuenta años recolectados en total. El autor va camino a la inmortalidad :v . Gracias por leer.

 **TheyTookMyUsername:** gracias por tu review. Si no hablas spanglish, fracasamos como fickers :v. Me alegra que te gustara el beso, me costó mucho hacerlo y que no pareciera forzado xD En fin, espero que este cap te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. El beso kasjdnskdjalsd. Bueno, al fin alguien preguntó lo que había ocultado sin ocultar, en el capítulo donde los recuerdos de Dennis o su vampirismo vuelva, explicaré eso. Me alegra que lo notaras xD. Las respuestas vendrán pronto, muy pronto. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **IX**

 **Zing**

El bosque este era aún más tétrico que el bosque de los gigantes. Los pocos árboles que crecían lo hacían de forma errática, curvándose en formas raras e imposibles y la mayoría ni siquiera tenían hojas, sino que eran de un color gris ceniza que le recordaba los cuerpos incinerados en los funerales del pueblo. Sin embargo, pese a que el lugar le inspiraba una incómoda sensación de inseguridad, no sentía miedo, con Winnie al lado se sentía seguro, como si por fin hubiera encontrado lo que, sin saber, estaba buscando, pero que lo completara.

Mientras más se adentraban menos arboles habían, hasta que llegaron a un punto donde no había ninguno, solo una rara forma de hierba, con un color negruzco. Era como si en ese lugar las cosas crecieran muertas o podridas. «Debemos estar cerca.» Dennis nunca se había internado hacia dicho bosque, los únicos que podría decirse que conocía eran Feera y Lunaris; el primero por tres incursiones fallidas y el último por Winnie, por lo que no sabía que encontrarse en este.

Ella le apretó la mano y tomó su cuchillo con su otra pata; se veía alerta.

—¿Hueles algo? —le preguntó, y al verla inconscientemente sus ojos se posaron en sus labios. El beso le daba vueltas en la mente.

Ella hizo un mohín.

—No. Todo huele a muerto —dijo—; eso me molesta. No detecto nada.

—Ya.

Asintió y siguieron avanzando. La especie de pradera de hierba negruzca empezó a volverse como semicircular, es decir, la grama empezaba a desaparecer en lugares específicos, formando una semicircunferencia a su alrededor, como delimitando la zona de los ghouls. Si bien recordaba Dennis, los ghouls eran criaturas necrófagas que comían todo lo que estuviera muerto así como todo lo que se moviera, y su mordida causaba una infección que corroía muy rápido, como veneno.

Siguieron caminando y ahora el terreno era, literalmente, muerto. No había nada, ni plantas, ni sonidos animales, nada; hasta la tierra era grisácea, como ceniza o arena. Una rara niebla parecía emanar de la tierra misma, como miasma, y, al adentrarse en ella, descubrieron algo parecido a un panteón: varios altares de piedra, rectangulares, con enredaderas creciendo por y alrededor de estos, cuerpos tirados por aquí y por allá, de una piel negra como carbón y con unas pústulas que parecían que iban a explotar al primer toque.

—¿Qué son? —preguntó Winnie.

—¿Qué crees? —repuso Dennis.

La volteó a ver y ella tenía una expresión de asco, estaba respirando por la boca, quizá porque el olor era demasiado nauseabundo.

—Busquemos uno que tenga un ojo —apremió—; quiero irme lo antes posible.

Dennis miró los cuerpos en apariencia inertes en el suelo, como incitándolos a ir por ellos, en busca de alguno que aún conservara, al menos, uno de los dos ojos; sin embargo, todos estaban con un nivel de descomposición tan avanzados que solo estaban las cuencas vacías y la piel tirante de estas.

Se acercó a uno que estaba más cerca y cuando lo tocó, este reaccionó y le tomó el brazo. Dennis reprimió un grito de sorpresa y en un rápido movimiento, tomó la espada corta en su cintura y dio un mandoble. Cortó al ghoul como mantequilla, este cayó hacia atrás y se consumió con un suave brillo blanco, hasta que ni las cenizas quedaron.

Winnie miró la espada, cautelosa, y luego a Dennis.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó.

Dennis tragó grueso, recuperándose de la impresión.

—La-la sangre de unicornio. —Respiró de forma más pausada—. La sangre de unicornio quema lo impuro.

—Define impuro.

—No sé. —Miró la espada; esta emitía un suave brillo y un rumor blanco perla—. Monstruos, humanos. ¿Qué se yo? Quizá todo lo que no sea mágico como ellos.

—O sea que quema todo, ¿menos las hadas?

—Supongo.

Winnie dio un paso atrás.

—Aleja eso de mí… —Miró la espada con desconfianza—. Solo por si acaso.

Dennis rió.

—Nunca te haría daño, Winnie —dijo, y se acercó a ella.

La mujer loba sonrió y también se acercó, sin embargo, el ruido de unas ramitas quebrándose alertaron a ambos. Como si ya supieran lo que iban a hacer, se colocaron espalda contra espalda; Dennis sostenía su espada corta con firmeza, percibiendo la suave vibración que esta emitía, y Winnie estaba con la guardia alta, con el cuchillo esperando por su objetivo.

La niebla se hizo cada vez más espesa, impidiéndoles la visión. Primero veían unos cinco metros delante de ellos. Luego tres. Luego uno. Y ahora apenas veían su mano al frente de ellos. Eso iba mal, iba muy mal. Winnie se irguió contra él y Dennis pudo sentir las orejas de ella, que se movían con frenesí buscando el origen de aquel ruido, contra su cuello. Él apretó la espada tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Más ramas sonaron. Se quebraban con un tono grave, no como con su típico sonido agudo, no obstante, seguían siendo ramas. Una sonó demasiado cerca.

—¿Dónde sonó esa rama? —quiso saber. No estaba seguro si fue hacia su lado o hacia el de ella.

—Puede que estemos rodeados —dijo Winnie, sin responderle la pregunta.

—Solo han sido unas ramas, Winnie, no podemos estar rodeados —repuso él, nervioso; odiaba no poder ver lo que tenía al frente.

—¿Cuántas ramas viste desde que llegamos a este… este… lugar?

Dennis se quedó en silencio. Ella tenía razón. Los árboles los habían dejado hacía bastante rato atrás, y lo que podría llamar maleza, grama y arbustos, también; ahí solo había tierra o arenisca. Además, eso explicaba los sonidos más graves. No eran ramas lo que se quebraban; eran huesos.

Se serenó tratando de recordar los entrenamientos de Muspel contra ghouls. Además de que sus mordidas eran, en el mayor de los casos mortales y solo dos clases de monstruos las resistían, atacaban en grupo. Solos no hacían mucho, pero tienen la costumbre de atacar en grupos de seis o más. Dennis rogaba que los que los hayan rodeado no sean más de seis.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Winnie, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Para atacar?

—Claro.

—Espera un momento —pidió, si iban a lanzarse a quién sabe cuántos ghouls, lo mejor era trazar un plan. Suspiró—. ¿Sabes cómo matarlos?

—¿Qué ya no están muertos? —replicó. Dennis bufó.

—No. Los ghouls son… extraños. Sus cuerpos en teoría mueren y se pudren, pero siguen vivos. —Trataba de extraer algo más de información de su cerebro—. Creo, creo que tienen algo parecido con los vampiros.

—¿Inmortales?

—No.

—¿Sanación rápida?

—No, espera, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua. ¡Demonios, por qué no presté atención!

—Los matas apuñalándoles el corazón.

—¡Bingo! —se emocionó—. Eso es. Sí, ya recuerdo. Los ghouls tienen esa particularidad con los vampiros, clavales algo en el corazón, lo que sea, y morirán. Ya que las armas normales no les hacen daño, a menos que sean de sangre de unicornio, el punto débil que se ha encontrado es el corazón. Apunta ahí.

—Veré cómo me las arreglo —dijo Winnie— porque con esta niebla no veo ni mis garras.

Dennis sonrió. Los crujidos se oían casi sobre ellos.

—Solo no te apartes mucho de mí.

—Dos metros. —Winnie lo volteó a ver y le guiñó un ojo—. No nos alejaremos más de eso el uno del otro, ¿vale?

Dennis asintió, Winnie se volvió tras ella y, de un salto, la niebla se la trago.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue una especie de chillido lastimero, aunque no de ella, y Dennis entendió que ya había caído el primero. Acto seguido la niebla frente a él se ondulo un poco y dos ghouls, de piel negra y pustulosa, se abalanzaron contra él. Dennis dio dos mandobles con la espada corta y estos, con un chillido, se consumieron con un suave brillo blanco hasta que no quedó nada.

Trató de separar la neblina, dando un fuerte corte, pero la bruma se separó por un instante y volvió a unirse, como una cortina al moverse. Sin más opción que avanzar, dio, tentativo, unos pasos al frente con la espada en alto, preparado para atacar o bloquear según sea el caso. Caminó varios pasos más y, cuando por fin la niebla empezó a disiparse un poco, aunque no mucho, tragó grueso; al menos una veintena de ghouls, unos más horribles que otros, lo esperaban. Cuando lo vieron (de quién sabe qué manera, porque ninguno tenía ojos) todos se movieron en su dirección.

Dennis empezó a atacarlos sin cuartel, uno tras de otro empezaron a caer con un chillido, pero no parecía afectarles porque mataba uno y al fondo aparecían tres más. Era interminable. Cuando acabó con el que era el número diez, ya habían triplicado su número; y no parecían tener intenciones de dejar de seguir apareciendo. «Esto no tiene fin.» Antes de que pudiera percatarse lo tenían rodeado; si no hubiera sido por el entrenamiento de Muspel ya lo habrían matado.

El corazón le latía desbocado al acabar con ghoul tras ghoul mientras trataba de ver todos sus flancos para que no le cayera un ataque por sorpresa; lo conseguía, a duras penas. Si llegaban a atacar de cuatro en cuatro ahí sí sería su fin. La sangre le palpitaba en los oídos como tambores, la niebla comenzó a disiparse poco a poco, dejando ver la zona circundante. Terminó rápidamente con tres que iban hacia él y oteó el lugar; por un momento el corazón se le paralizó cuando la vio.

Winnie esquivaba los ataques de los ghouls que iban a por ella, que no eran menos que los suyos, aunque como esta no tenía algún arma como la de él, los cortes con el cuchillo de hoja negra eran inútiles, y no era tan descuidada como para usar sus propias garras; si la atrapaban era loba muerta.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron un instante y Dennis pudo percibir el esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo para que no la atraparan. Una fuerte necesidad de protegerla surgió de lo más profundo, dándole un empujoncito para ir a ayudarla. De varios golpes y mandobles abrió una especie de camino entre los ghouls para poder ir hacia ella; solo que no le duró demasiado. Uno de los ghouls logró tomarle la chaqueta a Winnie y esta trastabilló.

Dennis gritó su nombre en un vano intento de hacer algo, y ese descuido le costó caro: uno de los ghouls que había atacado logró rasguñarle el rostro. El dolor fue extraño, no era como los rasguños simples que dolían y luego se iban, este parecía hecho con hierros calientes, porque le dejaron la sensación de ardor en la cara que le nubló la vista por un momento.

Los ghouls estaban sobre él.

Dio varios ataques y mandobles con la espada, despachando a cuatro ghouls, pero el quinto logró morderle el antebrazo con el que sujetaba la espada. Esta vez sintió algo extraño, al principio ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo mordieron, es decir, la herida estaba allí, claro, sangraba, sin embargo, luego de unos segundos (y matar otro ghoul) los bordes de la mordedura se tornaron de un negro azabache… y el infierno se desató. Las piernas le flaquearon y por poco no cayó de rodillas, la espada cayó al suelo, la mente le dio vueltas y la visión estaba empezando a ponerse oscura; todo eso, sumado al atroz dolor del brazo que le sacó unos gritos agónicos.

A los diez años Dennis, Tiana y Pavel habían ido a visitar al herrero del pueblo, Brimstone, para ver de primera mano cómo se hacían las espadas, Tiana se había ido al cabo de un rato porque no soportaba el calor y Pavel la siguió, pero Dennis se quedó, observando cómo Brimstone trabajaba. Se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea (aunque en ese tiempo le pareció brillante) de ver si, como su cuerpo toleraba el calor de buena manera, con sus manos podía tocar el metal hirviente de las espadas salidas de la fragua, que tomaban el color anaranjado pardo del atardecer. En el momento que puso un dedo en el metal sintió como el exuberante calor le recorría cada nervio, cada fibra y cada centímetro de piel del brazo. Había gritado y, como un animalillo herido, se replegó en la esquina de la fragua.

Bueno, el dolor que le subía por el brazo era peor, mil veces peor que esa vez. Sentía como si el brazo completo lo hubiera sumergido en metal hirviente y se le derritiera. Los bordes negros en la herida se expandían rápidamente, demasiado rápido; y mientras más abarcaban más dolor traían consigo. Tomó la espada del suelo y dio un salto atrás para alejarse de los ghouls, cuando cayó por poco no se fue hacia atrás; el sentido del equilibrio estaba como loco.

Apretó la espada con su mano libre, agradeciendo mentalmente las lecciones de Muspel para manejarlas con ambas manos. Dio un paso hacia atrás para atacar y le entraron arcadas. Se tambaleó y la vista comenzó a oscurecérsele por los costados.

«No.»

Los ghouls se agrupaban como hienas al acecho de una presa que sabían no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

«No aún.»

Se escuchaba cómo los huesos de los ghouls más descompuestos se quebraban con cada movimiento.

«No puedo morir aún.»

Giró la vista hacia donde estaba Winnie, y ella estaba sobre uno de los altares de piedra rectangulares, con la chaqueta rasgada, donde el ghoul la había tomado, dando mandobles con el cuchillo evitando las manos de los monstruos. Dennis trató de llamarla, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un jadeo cansado.

«Me rehúso a morir aún. —Ya casi no veía—. No. No ahora que Winnie y yo… Aún no sé qué pasó con mis padres. No…»

Percibió cómo se estaba yendo de lado; las piernas ya no soportaron su peso.

—Aún no…

* * *

Winnie estaba dando patadas y cortes con su cuchillo sobre la piedra rectangular, tratando de evitar las descompuestas manos de los ghouls, aunque más bien en lugar de manos, algunas eran solo los huesos de las manos. Daba cortes, sí, solo que cuando la hoja tocaba la piel de ellos, rebotaba; como si hubiera impactado contra metal.

Antes, momentos precios a que la acorralaran, había logrado acabar con uno. ¡Uno solo! Jamás en su vida se sintió tan inservible, y como no podía arriesgarse a usar sus garras, solo le tocaba irse retirando poco a poco.

De un salto esquivó una mano que intentó tomarla del tobillo y cuando se fijó en qué ghoul fue, se alegró. Uno con un ojo. Algo opaco y amarillento, pero de igual forma un ojo; la otra cuenca estaba fracturada, deformándole el rostro. Sonrió, ya que si Dennis lograba, de alguna manera, matarlo y sacarle el ojo antes de que se consumiera con el cuerpo, cumplirían con el requisito del ítem a buscar. Ladeó la mirada hacia donde estaba Dennis, y sintió algo agolpársele en los ojos.

Gracias a su aguda visión de licántropa logró ver la herida en el antebrazo de Dennis, sin embargo, lo que percibió fue como este caía hacia un lado con los ojos cerrados.

Gritó su nombre, en vano; sabía que no podría salvarlo. Ni siquiera sabía si se podría salvar ella. Los ghouls empezaron a venir en más número y unos incluso trepaban sobre otros para poder llegar donde ella. El altar quedaba a unos dos metros del suelo, por lo que si ellos querían atraparla esa era la mejor manera.

Y de pronto, algo en ella se activó.

Fue como un instinto.

No.

 _Fue_ un instinto.

Un instinto tan primitivo y antiguo que hizo que cada vello de su cuerpo de erizara y una corriente eléctrica llena de éxtasis y adrenalina le recorriera la espina dorsal. Ese instinto bullía y se movía dentro de ella, chillando y pidiéndole que lo matara, que olvidara a los ghouls y fuera a por él.

Solo que no podía.

Su instinto le decía que había un vampiro cerca. Muy cerca.

Pero ella lo conocía muy bien.

Todos los ghouls giraron la mirada hacia donde Dennis se encontraba, y una cacofonía de chillidos lastimeros rompieron la quietud de la noche; ni siquiera el ulular del viento se los llevaba, solo aumentaba el volumen de estos.

Un destello. Era la única manera en que Winnie pudo describirlo. Dennis se movía como un destello entre los ghouls, repartiendo golpes y cortes con la espada, no había movimientos innecesarios; un mandoble, un ghoul muerto. Le costó seguirlo con los ojos, solo podía rastrear sus movimientos a través de la estela de cuerpos que dejaba y que se consumían con un suave brillo blanco.

A primeras cuentas Winnie supuso un número de unos cien ghouls en total, sin embargo, Dennis los reducía de una manera sorprendente. En un momento eran noventa, en otro setenta, en otro cincuenta y así. Cuando tan solo quedaban unos diez, Dennis bajó la velocidad.

Se detuvo cerca de la especie de altar sin voltear a verla, y el instinto en ella le suplicaba que se lanzara a atacarlo. No obstante, no lo hizo, solo se quedó viéndolo. Dennis se movía con la gracia de una pantera y con el sigilo de una sombra. Sus pisadas a penas tocaban el suelo, parecía flotar. Eliminó a los ghouls hasta que solo quedó el que tenía el ojo, que, para bien o para mal, estaba cerca de Winnie.

Él se volteó.

Y entonces Winnie se dio cuenta que era él y a la vez no lo era.

Sus ojos estaban vacíos, seguían siendo de ese azul cielo que la atraía con un raro magnetismo, pero estaban vacíos, sin esa chispa de alegría; la herida en el antebrazo cerraba lentamente y se le marcaban las venas y en sus sienes, en la esclerótica de los ojos, en las muñecas y el cuello, era como un mapa. De su pecho un brillo muy tenue, que le pareció muy familiar a Winnie, emanaba de un color cambiante: a veces rojo, a veces verde, a veces azul o blanco.

El ghoul que tenía un ojo pasó de estar en el suelo a estar sostenido del cuello por Dennis. Este levantó la espada a la altura del pecho del ghoul, y fue cuando Winnie le vio los colmillos, dos largos, blancos y finos colmillos sobresaliendo de sus labios. La clavó con tal fuerza que la punta sobresalió del otro lado con el sonido de los huesos del monstruo quebrándose; fue a clavarse en el suelo. Mientras este se empezaba a consumir Dennis soltó la espada y llevó sus dedos, con largas garras, al ojo del ghoul… y lo sacó de un tirón.

El monstruo se consumió con un chillido, un suave brillo blanquecino y un rumor. Dennis tomó la bolsita de cuero en su cintura y guardó el globo ocular en esta, sacó su espada de la tierra y volteó a verla; sus ojos parecían dos zafiros inexpresivos.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando sus ojos estaban entrecruzados. La pata de Winnie apretaba fuertemente su cuchillo. Dennis levantó su espada contra ella, pero cuando la iba a bajar el brazo pareció resistírsele, como si algo lo detuviera. Winnie respiraba nerviosa, si él llegaba a completar el mandoble tendría que atacar, y no quería herirlo.

La espada cayó… al suelo.

Dennis se tambaleó y el brillo tenue en su pecho se intensificó, los cuatro colores cambiaban sin cesar. Se llevó una mano al pecho y escupió un poco de sangre. Acto seguido se desmayó.

Winnie logró saltar del altar a tiempo para sostenerlo en brazos y evitar que impactara contra el suelo. Por poco no lo soltó, estaba ardiendo. Con cuidado lo recostó en el suelo y, al ver la herida de su brazo, aunque más pequeña, pero igual abierta, rasgó un poco su chaqueta y le hizo un precario vendaje; no estaba acostumbrada a los primeros auxilios, cuando de por sí las heridas en ella solo sanaban y listo.

El mapa de venas en su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer y la piel tomó su color natural, o bueno, el natural en un vampiro; sus colmillos volvieron a su estado normal, sus garras también y el brillo en su pecho desapareció. Parecía dormido, y era probable que lo estuviera luego de lo que sea que le haya pasado.

Al verlo así el instinto de matarlo fue sustituido por el de cuidarlo, quería tenerlo así para siempre y acariciar esos rizos rojizos, y como no podía tener lo primero, se complació con lo segundo. Sonrió sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello y enroscándolo en uno de sus dedos. Su madre le había contado una vez, cuando le había preguntado sobre por qué eligió a su padre si él era tan… poco comunicativo, que eso no tenía respuesta concreta, una explicación era muy ambigua para detallar esos sentimientos, y es por eso que los seres mágicos inventaron una palabra para eso.

Zing.

—Cuando encuentres a tu Zing, lo sabrás, Winnie —le había dicho—. Solo querrás estar con él, protegerlo si está indefenso, hacerlo sonreír si está triste, compartir lo bueno y lo malo, lo sentirás como una parte más de ti. Te sentirás completa con él… aunque ni tú misma supieras que te faltaba algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

Ahora con Dennis así tan frágil y agotado, lo sabía. Él era su Zing. ¿Cuándo había sido el momento en que hicieron Zing? No lo sabía, pero si le tocara adivinar diría que fue la segunda vez que lo vio, esa noche en el Espejo de Luna; la noche en que decidió confiar en él y él en ella.

Recostó la cabeza de Dennis en su regazo y sonrió.

Sí, no tenía la menor duda.

Dennis abrió los ojos lentamente, se ubicó en el lugar y se sorprendió de estar tumbado en el suelo y recostado en el regazo de ella. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él sonrió, y algo dentro de Winnie aleteó con fuerza.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, un poco aturdido.

—No mucho —respondió ella, sin importancia.

—¿Estás bien? —La miró preocupado.

Winnie se sorprendió de que su primer pensamiento fuera para ella en lugar de preguntar si habían conseguido el ítem. Se acercó a su rostro, la larga melena chocolate cayó a los lados del rostro de él, sonrió y apartó unos mechones rojizos.

—Perfectamente, mi Zing.

Y lo besó.


	10. Dennis Drácula-Loughran

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. El reproductor no se equivoca, él es tu amigo; ese burst lo hice algo parecido a la peli, ya sabes, cuando Dennis obtiene sus colmillos por ella, solo que aquí lo hice más extremo xD; bueno, con respecto a lo del don de Karou, el collar y la profecía que le dio a Wanda, en este capítulo todo cuadrará. Es diabetes porque Dennie es love, is life. Y es cierto, el que no hizo algo así de niño, fracasó como uno. Gracias por leer

 **TheyTookMyUsername:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, gracias, y espero que no lleguen los tomatazos :v Y hablando de lo de Dennis vampiro, antes habías dicho (si no me equivoco) que no sabías qué pasó, bueno, en este cap cuadro todo lo que sucedió. Todo. Espero te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Lo notaste xD Quise hacerlo un poco parecido a la peli; y bueno con respecto a tus dudas con el Berseker, :V En este capítulo las resuelvo, espero te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **angelestebanfox12:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te gustaran y este, puff, me imagino que te gustará xD. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **X**

 **Dennis Drácula-Loughran**

El llegar a Feera, el bosque oeste, les tomó un poco más de tiempo que para llegar al este, debido a que llegar del sur al este era un trayecto que podían hacer solo caminando entre los bosques, sin embargo, para ir del este al oeste, debían o cruzar en línea recta el pueblo o rodearlo en media circunferencia. Si Dennis no hubiera tenido esa herida en el brazo que, aunque era pequeña y no parecía extendérsele como la última vez, dolía bastante, haciéndolo sudar y mermándole las energías, hubieran llegado más rápido.

No obstante, tenía a la loba consigo y aunque tuvieron que rodear el pueblo, no le importó mucho. Si ella lo acompañaba, la espera lo valía.

Durante el rodeo notó que Winnie se mostro un poco más abierta y cariñosa con él, cuando la herida en el antebrazo le dolía tanto que lo obligaba a detenerse, sentarse y respirar hondo durante varios minutos, ella se sentaba a su lado y le apretaba la mano mientras le acomodaba uno de sus muchos rizos tras la oreja.

—¿Qué es Zing? —le había preguntado en una de sus paradas; habían ya entrado en los lindes del bosque oeste, ahí los árboles parecían brillar, literalmente, eran de un verde casi esmeralda—. Antes me dijiste «mi Zing», ¿qué es?

Winnie había reaccionado de una forma que a Dennis le pareció adorable: se sorprendió con un leve gemido que apenas pudo oír y sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto que, pese a su pelaje marrón chocolate, se pudo notar.

—Este… —Ella le había explicado que era una palabra creada por los seres mágicos, las hadas, en un intento de tratar de explicar la gama de sentimientos y emociones que embargaban a un monstruo al encontrar a la que sería su alma gemela.

Dennis había comprendido un poco el significado de eso, lo que le causó que sus mejillas ardieran como si tuviera volcanes en erupción en ellas; Winnie estaba reconociendo que él era su alma gemela. Había tragado grueso, sopesándolo. ¿Era Winnie su alma gemela? Vale, pensó, era hermosa, fuerte, ágil, inteligente, tierna y demás adjetivos que se le iría la vida tratando de enumerarlos. Sin embargo, eran distintos, él era un humano y ella una licántropa. ¿Podía ser?

Solo le bastó mirarla para que no le cupieran dudas de ello. Sí, eran distintos, ¿pero quién ponía las reglas de qué se podía y qué no?

—Se que —había dicho ella— tu eres un cazador y yo un monstruo, pero…

Dennis no la había dejado terminar; la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

—Mi Zing… —Sonrió y volvió a besarla.

Mientras más se adentraban en el bosque más… bonito, por decirlo de alguna forma, se volvía, los árboles se hacían más altos y con colores más llamativos, la hierba que crecía a sus pies parecía ser de dientes de león, era fina, aunque lo suficientemente gruesa como para no sentir la tierra en sus botas; las flores iban cambiando sus tonalidades, de rojo a amarillo, a purpura, a rosa. Cuando cruzaron dos árboles en un entramado que parecía una puerta, vieron el castillo de la Reina.

Dennis se extrañó; es decir, el castillo era grande, sin embargo, no lo vieron antes, y por su tamaño podría haberse notado desde que entraron al bosque; se arriesgaría a decir que desde el pueblo se podría divisar. Fue entonces cuando supuso que los dos árboles entramados debían, de alguna manera mágica, de ser la cobertura. Y lo sencillo era que los árboles podrían pasar desapercibidos para cualquiera.

Caminaron al castillo y todo lo que crecía tenía la tonalidad de las piedras preciosas. La entrada al castillo era extraña, no era una entrada como tal, era… como un portal, el aire se arremolinaba y ondulaba, dentro de este se veía tan nítido como una piedra pulida y enfocaba varios escenarios: la Corte principal, la Corte de las Sílfides, la Corte de las Náyades y la Corte de las Dríades.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de aliento y cruzaron. Todo se puso negro por un instante y luego una presión los succionó, llevándolos a la Corte de la Reina. Era una sala circular de paredes purpuras y suelo dorado. Sobre una elevación del suelo de cinco escalones había un trono de prisma que brillaba de varios colores cuando le daba la luz que entraba por una ventana circular. Un escalón más abajo, estaban tres tronos, a la izquierda uno del fluorita más blanco que jamás había visto, en el centro uno de jade y a la derecha uno de lapislázuli. En cada uno de los tres tronos había un hada distinta que los miraban con superioridad y algo de desprecio, mientras que en el más alto, había un hada distinta a las demás.

De un tono de piel de un suave violeta, casi blanco, ojos color ópalo, y no solo el iris, sino también la pupila y la esclerótica, eran como dos grandes piedras; unos rasgos elegantes y delicados, pómulos afilados como navajas y una cabellera ondulada, negra como la noche, que le caía hasta la espalda y se enroscaba en sus puntiagudas orejas. El vestido que llevaba, de un gris intenso, como las nubes de tormenta, le realzaba al doble el porte que tenía.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que ella era la Reina.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó ella. Su voz sonó firme, aunque delicada. Se notaba que sus órdenes eran la ley.

Dennis iba a contestar, pero Winnie lo interrumpió. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo, colocó una pata en puño en el mismo y miró al hada a los ojos.

—Su majestad, lamentamos interrumpir tan bruscamente vuestro castillo. —Le lanzó una mirada a Dennis para que hiciera lo mismo que ella; él la imitó—. Precisamos un favor de vos.

La Reina no respondió, sino que los miró a ambos impertérrita.

—Señora de los seres mágicos —prosiguió Winnie— requerimos de la ayuda de uno de los vuestros: necesitamos el don de una hija de la magia, entregado por voluntad propia.

—Las hadas no entregamos nuestros dones, licántropa —sentenció ella, con desprecio—; mucho menos para crear el Sangreal. Sería un insulto. ¿Osáis insultar a la Reina de las hadas?

Winnie inspiró con fuerza para controlarse.

—Majestad, jamás nos atreveríamos a insinuar semejante ofensa. Solamente requerimos de su buena voluntad, la cual es alabada como la más grande, para completarlo. Es algo de suma importancia para nosotros, y aunque no seamos más que simples plebeyos a sus pies, requerimos de vuestra ayuda.

—¿En qué me beneficiaría a mí o a mi pueblo el entregarles el don para crearlo? —preguntó—. No tienen nada que yo desee.

Dennis notó que a Winnie le temblaba el puño, de seguro, deseosa por saltarle encima a esa hada. Él mantenía la mano que estaba tras su espalda cerca de la funda de su cuchillo de hierro, mientras la otra la tenía en puño en el suelo.

—Retiraos de esta corte —ordenó la Reina, con calma, pero terminante.

El chico se puso de pie, sin poder aceptar eso.

—Señora, no le estamos pidiendo mucho…

La Reina lo miró con furia, el ceño fruncido se veía fulminante en su rostro frío como el mármol, pero, de un momento a otro, su expresión pasó de enojo a un interés que le erizó el vello de la nuca a Dennis.

—¿Podría ser? —musitó para ella; luego sonrió. Una sonrisa imponente, impactante y a la vez intimidante—. Sí, eres tú.

Dennis se quedó perplejo, sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba. Winnie ladeó la vista y al verlo le dio una pregunta silenciosa con la mirada, a lo que éste se encogió de hombros. Las otras tres hadas cuchicheaban entre sí mientras la Reina seguía con esa sonrisa de serpiente en el rostro. Aplaudió con cuidado, pidiendo el silencio de las demás y luego se levantó del trono.

—Hijo del amanecer, podemos hacer un trato —comunicó la Reina.

Él percibió el pequeño respingo que dio Winnie al escuchar ese nombre. Dennis se confundió aún más, ¿qué era un hijo del amanecer? Vale, sabía que los monstruos y los humanos caían en grupos. Los gigantes eran hijos de la tierra; los vampiros, hijos de la noche; los licántropos, hijos de la luna; las hadas, hijas de la magia; los ghouls, hijos de la muerte y los humanos, hijos del día. Entonces, ¿qué era un hijo del amanecer?

Alejó esos pensamientos y miró los ojos de ópalo de la Reina.

—¿Qué tipo de trato? —inquirió.

La Reina hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

—No mucho, en realidad. —Bajó los cinco escalones de la elevación y caminó hasta él; Dennis notó que ella no caminaba como tal, o sea, sí lo hacía, pero no sobre el suelo dorado, sino sobre el aire, y cada que ponía un pie una leve descarga eléctrica surgía de estos—. Solo quiero algo que me pertenece y que, casualmente, tú tienes.

—Yo no tengo nada tuyo. —Dio un paso atrás; Winnie se puso de pie y miraba a ambos indecisa entre sí quedarse quieta o saltar—. Además —añadió—, ¿qué clase de hada eres? Tú… tú no te pareces a las demás.

—Pasaré por alto el que me tutees, hijo del amanecer, y no responderé esa pregunta… claro, a menos que tengamos trato. ¿No vinieron buscando el don de una de mis hadas para hacer el Sangreal y devolverle la vista a esa mocosa?

—¿Cómo…?

Ella hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

—¿Trato o no?

Dennis lo pensó. No sabía qué era lo que ella quería, pero si eso les facilitaba el obtener dicho don, pues, ¿qué tenía qué perder? Suspiró resignado y, mirando a la Reina, asintió.

Ella sonrió y se colocó al frente de él, y este notó que el aire entre ambos parecía lleno de tensión, como la tierra en el lugar donde un rayo está por caer, levantó la mano y con delicadeza le acarició el rostro. Dennis iba replicar, solo que cuando intentó moverse su cuerpo no le respondió, se mantuvo quieto, como si estuviera atado con cadenas al suelo. Pensó que lo habían hechizado, y entonces lo entendió, no era que lo hubiera hechizado como tal, era que alteró sus impulsos nerviosos.

Ya comprendió por qué le parecía diferente.

Porque ella no era una hada como las demás. No era una Sílfide, que manejaba el aire; ni una Dríade, que manejaba la tierra y la naturaleza; ni una Náyade, que controlaba el agua; ni siquiera una Salamandra, que dominaban el fuego.

Ella controlaba las corrientes eléctricas. El rayo.

La Reina caminó hasta Winnie y al colocarle una mano en el hombro pasó lo mismo que con Dennis, le quitó con cuidado el fino collar con el trocito de oro que le colgaba al cuello y al volver con él, se lo colocó.

—Con esto lo soportarás —le dijo.

«¿Soportar qué?» quiso decir, pero de su boca no salieron palabras.

De las delicadas manos de la Reina surgió un arco voltaico que se expandió y la recubrió por completo, como un guante largo de satín, llegándole hasta el codo, lo levantó y de un solo golpe lo clavó al pecho de Dennis.

Quiso gritar. Quiso revolverse para darle su merecido a la Reina, solo que no podía ni siquiera pestañar. Lo extraño era que no sangraba, de reojo veía como ese brazo le atravesaba el centro del pecho como si fuera agua, y la sangre no salía.

—No te sorprendas, hijo del amanecer —dijo la Reina, con cruel diversión—, esta magia no afecta el cuerpo, solo el alma.

Y de repente Dennis sintió frío, mucho, mucho frío, como si estuviera en un tornado invernal, percibió cómo sus rizos se movían con furia y los penachos de sus flechas parecían a punto de desprenderse. Era como si un vendaval saliera de él mismo.

Entonces vino el dolor.

Cuando la Reina empezó a retirar su brazo, corrientes de dolor, rayos de tormento le recorrieron cada célula del cuerpo. El dolor de la herida del ghoul era un paseo en el parque comparado con esto.

Y luego vinieron los recuerdos.

* * *

 _La luna era roja._

 _Roja como la sangre._

 _Mavis, en sus quince años de vida, nunca había visto una luna así, su padre le había dicho que la Luna de Sangre siempre significaba algo, que era una señal para los vampiros. Sin embargo, en ese momento, la señal no era buena, era la peor posible._

 _Sus padres, Drácula y Martha, los habían sacado de donde se escondían de los humanos para huir. El hombre lobo que había jurado resguardarlos los había traicionado y develado su ubicación. Dos humanos habían llegado con antorchas e instrumentos templados en agua bendita, su madre fue la primera en caer; se había lanzado contra ellos, pero estos la mataron con una flecha directo al corazón. El siseo de cómo su carne y cuerpo se quemaban hasta quedar los huesos se le grabó en la mente._

 _Ella y su hermano mellizo escaparon junto a su padre con el tiempo que su madre les había dado, y, aunque Drácula hacía lo posible para que no lo notaran, tanto ella como Abraham se daban cuenta de las lágrimas que caían. Una mezcla entre agua y sangre. A Mavis siempre le parecieron que las lágrimas de los vampiros eran las más sinceras, porque en verdad parecía que perdían una parte de ellos cuando las dejaban salir._

 _Llegaron a un claro en el bosque norte (su madre le había dicho que su nombre era Lunaris) y Drácula se detuvo de inmediato. Los miró a ambos y los apremió a que subieran a los árboles. Ellos lo hicieron y por precaución se metamorfosearon en serpientes para pasar desapercibidos por las ramas._

 _Acto seguido los dos humanos aparecieron y un tercero llegó por la espalda de Drácula._

 _—No tienes a donde huir —dijo uno de los humanos; era bajo y de cabello negro rizado, iba con un cuchillo en la mano._

 _—Has matado a muchos humanos, Drácula —le siguió el segundo; este era rubio y llevaba un grueso libro en sus manos._

 _El tercer humano no dijo nada, solo se acercaba lentamente con una espada que parecía darles tanto a su padre, a su hermano y a ella, una silenciosa advertencia, y junto a su cabello rojizo, era como una Salamandra; solo que él era humano._

 _Drácula los miraba alternados, sus colmillos se asomaron por sus labios, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y sus garras se alargaron; Mavis nunca había visto a su padre de ese modo._

 _Drácula se lanzó contra el humano del cuchillo dándole un zarpazo en el rostro y luego tomándolo del cuello, el humano dio un mandoble con el cuchillo logrando sacarle un chillido de dolor al vampiro, quien dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Drácula dio un golpe al suelo, agrietándolo. Los humanos se tambalearon y él aprovechó para ir por el de la espada. Su padre se movía a una increíble velocidad, que le costaba seguirlo, no obstante, el humano de cabello rojizo movía la espada y lograba bloquear cada zarpazo que Drácula daba, y, a su vez, como estaba templada en agua bendita, lo quemaba._

 _—«Y le respondió el Señor —salmodió el humano rubio, leyendo del libro—: Ciertamente quien matara a Caín, siete veces será castigado. —La espada del humano de cabello rojizo pareció palpitar, Drácula dio un paso atrás y miró al rubio, que seguía recitando—. Entonces el Señor puso una marca en Caín para que no lo matase cualquiera que le hallara»._

 _El humano de la espada atacó y de un mandoble le hizo un corte en el pecho a Drácula, quien se tambaleó hacia atrás, este intentó usar las sombras para atacar, pero no les respondían._

 _—¿Qué me has hecho? —le rugió al humano de la espada. Él no se inmutó._

 _Drácula se volvió contra el humano del libro y en un parpadeo clavó sus garras en su vientre, este escupió sangre, dejó caer el libro y se tambaleó, para al final morir en el suelo. Acto seguido algo brilló en el pecho de Drácula, una rara marca que parecía cambiar de forma._

 _—Despídete de tus poderes, vampiro —escupió el humano de cabello rizado, tomando el libro de su compañero muerto. Lanzó el cuchillo y Drácula por instinto dio un salto atrás para esquivarlo. El humano de cabello rojizo aprovechó y de otro mandoble le dio otro corte, esta vez en la espalda._

 _—¡Termínalo, Viktor! —le espetó._

 _El humano de cabello negro, Viktor, tomó el libro, hojeó con rapidez y salmodió un verso distinto._

 _—«Contó Dios tu reino y le ha puesto fin; pesado has sido en la balanza y hallado falto»._

 _Pasaron dos cosas distintas cuando Viktor terminó. La primera fue que su padre cayó de rodillas emanando una extraña luz azul que provenía de la marca en su pecho, y la segunda fue la sonrisa en los labios del humano de la espada a la vez que la alzaba._

 _—Yo, Jonathan Harker, hijo del día, te destierro a los lindes de este mundo y que los tuyos sufran tu caída._ ¡Mene Mene Tekel Uparshin!

 _La espada se clavó en el pecho de Drácula con un ruido sordo, y el vampiro cayó hacia atrás con los ojos cristalizados viendo la nada; un instante después su cuerpo siseaba, ardía y se derretía hasta que desapareció y en su lugar quedaron dos luces. Una roja y una azul._

 _Los humanos cayeron agotados al suelo, jadeando con fuerza, mientras las luces ascendían al cielo y en un parpadeo destellaron y fueron hacia ellos. La roja se incrustó en Abraham y la azul en Mavis. Fue indoloro, como una picada de mosquito, pero sus efectos notorios. Perdieron su transformación al instante, tomando de nuevo su forma original. Por suerte los humanos no se percataron de su presencia ya que estaban hasta lo más arriba del árbol, su mellizo la miró asustado y le susurró._

 _—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué volvimos a ser humanos sin desearlo?_

 _No lo sabía, Mavis no lo sabía._

 _Y tampoco sabía por qué, por más que intentara, no podía volver a transformarse._

* * *

Cuando volvió en sí Dennis respiraba de forma entrecortada, abrumado por lo que vio. La Reina terminó de sacar su mano y una espesa niebla blanca se arremolinaba en ella, apretó la mano y la niebla se ensortijó sobre sí misma hasta que formó una especie de gota color blanco perla, solo que en lugar de ser líquida era sólida.

Sonrió y lo miró.

—Va uno —dijo—, faltan tres.

Y antes de que Dennis pudiera procesar lo que dijo, volvió a enterrar su mano en su pecho.

* * *

 _A sus veintiún años Jonathan Harker, hijo de Quincey Harker y nieto del original Jonathan, asesino de Drácula, no tenía muy en claro lo que Muspel significaba para su padre, quien era el que la dirigía. Había pasado la prueba para el ingreso hacía dos años y con el tiempo logró ascender a Guardián, aunque nunca se había animado a salir en una búsqueda. Él solo prefería quedarse en el pueblo y protegerlo de algún intento de invasión._

 _Sin embargo, ese día, aunque se quejó con su padre, fue mandado con el grupo de los Rastreadores a revisar una especie de campamento en los lindes del bosque norte donde, según un comerciante que venía en su carreta, vio a un licántropo. Jonathan tenía experiencia con los hombres lobos por intentos de ataques a los miembros del pueblo, por lo que solo se fue con sus confiables cuchillos de plata._

 _En efecto, había una especie de campamento de licántropos y por lo que había leído, era de una manada nómada, como las de la mayoría. Apenas divisaron el grupo de cazadores los lobos se lanzaron a por ellos y estos respondieron igual. Jonathan mató a un total de cinco lobos y logró adentrarse en el campamento sin que lo detectaran. Su grupo de Rastreadores (que no era más de cinco) estaban acabando con los machos que los atacaban, mientras las hembras corrían._

 _Jonathan percibió que uno de los machos entraba en una de las tiendas improvisadas. Él lo siguió_

 _Entró dispuesto a matarlo, pero se detuvo con las dagas en alto. Los tres que había en esa tienda estaban sorprendidos, el macho estaba junto a una hembra que estaba en estado, su barriga se veía de al menos unos cuatro meses; ambos fijaron en él sus ojos amarillos._

 _Jonathan se quedó de piedra. ¿Estaban matando familias? Nunca se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad. Si bien los monstruos venían de algún lado (no podían solo aparecer por arte de magia, bueno, solo las hadas) jamás los vio como seres con familias, lazos o sentimientos. Ellos solos eran eso: monstruos._

 _Bajó sus cuchillos sin apartar la mirada de la loba y ellos no hicieron ademan de atacarlo._

 _—¿Son tuyos? —le preguntó al macho. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía, no había registros de que los monstruos hablaran._

 _—Sí. —La voz era gruesa._

 _—¿Cuánto tienen?_

 _—Cinco meses —respondió la hembra._

 _—¿Ustedes dos, tienen nombres?_

 _—Wayne —respondió el macho._

 _—Wanda —le siguió la hembra._

 _Jonathan suspiró y se dio la vuelta._

 _—Váyanse. Yo no mato familias, ni mucho menos nonatos._

 _Y salió de la tienda; poco después, ambos salieron y se perdieron en los espesos árboles. Jonathan volvió con su grupo y cuando uno de ellos, un amigo de él, Minor, le preguntó si encontró algo él negó. No tenía la fuerza para decirles que fue incapaz de matarlos. Volvió con los suyos y vio que estaban terminando de masacrar sin piedad a una familia de cinco, los dos adultos y tres niños, a flechas. Fue entonces cuando Jonathan se preguntó qué había visto de amenazante el mercader como para llamarlos._

 _Esos licántropos no lo atacaron._

 _Esos licántropos solo lo ignoraron._

 _Quienes atacaron fueron ellos._

 _Fue Muspel._

 _Estaban matando familias._

 _Se sintió sucio, manchado con la sangre de esos lobos, y entonces pensó en si alguno de los monstruos que había matado, hadas, licántropos, duendes, ogros, habían tenido a alguien que los echara de menos una vez muertos._

 _Volvieron al pueblo y cuando su padre le preguntó cómo fue la caza le dijo la verdad. No tuvo la fuerza para mentirle._

 _—Buena broma, Jonny —dijo su padre, dándole una palmada en la espalda, soltando una carcajada—. Por un momento me creí que de verdad los dejaste ir._

 _—Lo hice —repuso Jonathan, con un tono frío y cortante._

 _La sonrisa se su padre se borró y la expresión bonachona se tornó seria, haciendo honor a su apodo de firme que tenía entre los miembros de la organización._

 _—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —El tono de su padre era neutral, tan político._

 _—No pude matarlos —respondió—, era una mujer lobo en estado, padre. Eran bebes que ni siquiera nacían, ¿querías que fuera tan desalmado? Piensa en esos niños. Porque son niños, son inocentes como cualquier niño humano._

 _—¡Tu trabajo no es pensar, Jonathan! —espetó su padre—. Tu trabajo como miembro de Muspel es matar monstruos._

 _—¿Por qué? —soltó, enojado—. ¿Por qué tenemos que matarlos? ¿Has pensado en tratar de comunicarte con ellos? Míralos. ¿Quieres que sea una máquina de matar? ¿Acaso viste a los Rastreadores hoy? ¡Mataron niños! ¡NIÑOS!_

 _—¡Si tu deber te obliga a matar niños licántropos, lo haces!_

 _—¿Y si mi deber me obliga a matar niños humanos, lo hago? ¿O si tengo que matarte a ti, lo hago? ¿O si tienes que matarme a mí, lo harías?_

 _—¡Eso es diferente! —Quincey se estaba poniendo rojo del enojo—. ¡Ellos son monstruos!_

 _—¡A mí no me lo parecieron! ¡¿Atacaron al mercader?! ¡No! ¡Fuimos nosotros quienes fuimos a matarlos!_

 _—¡¿Los estás defendiendo?! ¡Son monstruos por el amor de…! —Se pasó una mano por la cara._

 _—¡Son iguales a nosotros!_

 _Su padre lo miró como si hubiera hablado en chino mandarín._

 _—¡¿Oyes lo que dices?! ¡Hace ciento tres años que tu abuelo mató a Drácula, ¿y terminas apoyándolos?!_

 _—¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE HIZO MI ABUELO! —gritó y luego suspiró—. ¡Lo único que digo es que no es necesario masacrarlos si ellos no nos atacan primero!_

 _—¡Nuestro deber es matarlos! —contraatacó su padre._

 _—¿Y quién lo dice?_

 _—¡LO DIGO YO, MALDICIÓN!_

 _Jonathan entendió el trasfondo de esa exclamación. Lo dice él, porque él está a cargo, y mientras él lo esté todo esto seguirá igual. A Jonny no le importaba ya la organización, su madre lo había criado para atacar solo si era para defender y nunca sin motivo, en cambio, su padre le decía que lo hiciera porque sí. No quería seguir esos ideales, quería seguir los de su madre._

 _Se llevó una mano al hombro y se quitó su pañoleta bordada con un escudo, que era su rango, y la tiró a los pies de su padre._

 _—Pues no seré parte de esto —dijo con voz baja y grave, destilando furia—. No seré el próximo Líder, ni ahora, ni nunca; elige a Minor, yo me largo. —Hizo una pausa—. Madre era mejor que esto._

 _Quincey se quedó atónito y no dijo nada cuando Jonathan dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir. Una vez en el umbral de la puerta oyó las palabras de su padre._

 _—¡Jonathan, si cruzas esa puerta, considérate exiliado! —amenazó._

 _—Pues seré Jonathan Loughran a partir de ahora —finalizó—. De todas maneras, el apellido de mamá va más conmigo._

 _Y salió._

 _Jonathan, ahora Loughran, vagó sin rumbo por el bosque oeste llegando a una pequeña cabaña de madera, ubicada en una pequeña zona de pradera extraordinariamente oculta entre los altos y espesos árboles. Se topó con una mujer, una hermosa joven de piel blanquecina, ojos azules, cabello de un negro inmaculado y corto a nivel de los hombros; y una expresión alegre, pero precavida, y unos pequeños y finos colmillos se asomaban sobre sus labios…, no, no era una mujer, era un vampiresa._

 _Asustado, Jonathan trató de alejarse de allí, buscando su salvación. Pisó una rama, alertando a la vampiresa y al cruzarse las miradas, una estela brillante de color rosa se arremolinó en los ojos de ambos y, tan rápido como apareció, se disipó; pero ambos quedaron enamorados._

 _Ambos hicieron Zing._

* * *

Cuando Dennis volvió en sí se sintió como si tuviera arena encima. Las preguntas eran interminables: ¿Qué estaba viendo? ¿De quién eran esos recuerdos? ¿Por qué esa vampiresa y ese sujeto, Jonathan, le parecían tan familiares? Y sobre todo, ¿qué hacían esos recuerdos, que ni siquiera eran suyos, en él?

La Reina terminó de sacar otra niebla, solo que esta era de color verde y cuando se ensortijó en su mano, volvió a formar una piedra en forma de gota de color verde esmeralda.

El dolor era inmenso, la sangre en sus venas parecía reaccionar a lo que la Reina hacía y a los recuerdos que venían, como si algo en él despertara de un letargo, y la piedrita de oro de Winnie que tenía al cuello, se calentaba más y más.

—Vamos por el tercero —dijo la Reina. «¿Cuántos son?»

Esta vez la sensación fue distinta, fue un enorme calor que iba en aumento cada vez más, los labios empezaron a quebrárseles de secos, y más imágenes llegaron.

* * *

 _A Mavis le faltaba poco para dar a luz. Tenía ya ocho meses completos y se podría decir que su embarazo fue mitad sorpresa mitad temor. Primero y principal no sabía que era posible concebir un niño entre un humano y un vampiro, aunque, claro está, nadie nunca se había enamorado de un vampiro, y segundo, era si nacería humano o vampiro, no obstante, saliera lo que saliera, tanto ella como Jonathan lo iban a querer._

 _Esa fue una de las cosas que más le sorprendieron: Jonathan. Es decir, un cazador que había dejado a los suyos porque no le gustaba la metodología que ellos tenían, se aventuró solo en el bosque de las hadas y terminó encontrándola, y todavía aún más ilógico, se enamoró de ella._

 _Al principio había sido raro, porque vamos, nunca un humano había sido amable con ella (tomando como referencia que los únicos humanos que había visto eran los que mataron a su padre y madre) o siquiera le habían sonreído. Y lo suyo surgió como por arte de magia (sospechaba que la magia de Feéra tenía algo que ver en ello). Sin embargo, no lo rechazó, era un amor hermoso que nunca creyó poder encontrar; dejando de lado que ella ahora tenía ciento veinte y el veintitrés._

 _Lo que le preocupaba de su embarazo era que Abraham, quien había estado obsesionado con encontrar a Valken, matarlo a él y su manada, y matar a los miembros de Muspel, se enterara de eso y atentara contra el niño. Por esa razón acudió a un hada que le había tendido la mano antes para pedirle ayuda._

 _Karou, de la Corte de las Náyades, le indicó que si lo que temía era que su hermano atentara contra el pequeño porque su sangre, al ser una combinación de un hijo del día y una hija de la noche, era ideal para un ritual conocido como Sangreal que le permitiría eliminar la marca que cayó en él tras la muerte del vampiro mayor, debería utilizar un hechizo muy fuerte. Mavis oía todo con silenciosa atención, ella no comprendía aún el por qué su hermano quería quitarse la marca, es decir, ella también fue marcada, la luz azul selló alguno de sus poderes, como la fuerza, la regeneración acelerada y la capacidad de transformarse, pero sus reflejos y velocidad seguían siendo los mismos._

 _Ella podía vivir con eso, ¿por qué él no?_

 _—La única manera de que esté seguro y a salvo toda la vida será sellando sus poderes, Mavis —le dijo Karou—. Hay una manera, usando el don de un hada de cada clase es posible sellarlos por toda su vida. Solo la Reina es capaz de anularlo, y no creo que ellos crucen caminos nunca._

 _Mavis se sintió caer. Podía salvar a su hijo de que Abraham pudiera hacerle daño, pero eso a expensas de negarle parte de su sangre, de su herencia._

 _—Bien —aceptó colocando una mano en su vientre. La seguridad de su hijo lo valía—. Solo una cosa más, Karou… —Tragó grueso—. ¿Estamos en él?_

 _—¿En su futuro? —preguntó el hada._

 _Mavis asintió. Karou parpadeó varias veces y sus ojos se volvieron completamente azules, como dos zafiros, y cuando volvió a la normalidad la miró con pesar. Ella no necesitó más, sabía que no estaría en el futuro de su hijo, moriría en algún momento._

 _Solo rogaba poder al menos ver su rostro._

 _Inspiro con fuerza._

 _—¿Qué dice? —quiso saber._

 _Karou sonrió con cariño, algo inusual en ella, y Mavis notó lo antigua que era el hada. Ser inmortal era a veces una maldición._

Por humanos criado  
monstruos, guiado y una loba amado.  
La pérdida y el dolor  
del pasado y el presente  
dará orgullo, fuerza, vida y temple.

 _Mavis asintió de nuevo, asimilando las palabras de Karou. Esta caminó hasta ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. Al contrario de Jonathan, el hada era fría, como un río en la mañana._

 _—Este niño, Mavis, este hijo del amanecer, traerá grandes cambios —sonrió._

 _La vampiresa también sonrió._

 _Después de todo, era su hijo. ¿Qué mejor cambio que traer una vida?_

* * *

Las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Dennis, y aunque no pudiera moverse, podía sentir cómo los sollozos salían mediante su respiración. Lo entendía, lo entendía todo. Esa vampiresa era su madre, ese cazador era su padre. Al fin sabía de dónde venía y qué era… y sobre eso, ¿qué era? No era un vampiro, pero tampoco un humano; era algo entre ambos.

Pudo sentir cómo su ritmo cardíaco bajó hasta volverse muy lento y los colmillos asomaron por sobre sus labios, mas no los sintió extraños; era como si siempre estuvieran allí, eran una parte de él.

Y antes de siquiera pudiera pensar en otra cosa, la Reina volvió a sumergir su mano en su pecho.

* * *

 _La noche era fría, más de lo que por lo general era en el bosque oeste. La luna tenía un resplandor opaco, como si anunciara alguna desgracia._

 _—Debemos irnos ahora —sugirió Jonathan, meciendo a Dennis mientras caminaba nervioso por la casa—. No podemos quedarnos aquí…_

 _—Lo sé, Jonny —interrumpió Mavis, mirando por las ventanas de la cabaña. La noche soplaba un viento gélido, moviendo las ramas de los árboles, las cuales formaba tenebrosas figuras con sus sombras—. Pero Abraham formó este caos, los licántropos se están matando con los cazadores, no es que no deteste a los hombres lobos, pero no me gustan las muertes sin sentido y si tu padre se llegase a enterar del linaje de su nieto… —Mavis dejó la frase en el aire, pero Jonathan supo lo que quería decir._

 _El joven arrugó la frente._

 _—No importa, pero no podemos quedarnos —apremió—. Debemos irnos hoy, si se puede ahora mismo. Si nos quedamos más tiempo él…_

 _Un aullido resonó a la lejanía, seguido de un siseo y una risa tan macabra que a la pareja se le erizaron los vellos; y Dennis lloró. Mavis le lanzó una mirada severa y preocupada a Jonathan, y éste entendió sin necesidad de palabras: «Está aquí»._

 _—¡Jonathan, vete! —ordenó Mavis._

 _—¿Qué? —Su expresión pasó del nerviosismo al pavor y fue a terminar en el miedo absoluto. Dennis lloró aún más fuerte—. ¡No puedo dejarte!_

 _Mavis sonrió agradecida y le dio un beso. Se acercó a Dennis y le dio un beso en la frente, con cariño le revolvió el único mechón de cabello rojizo que tenía, y éste dejó de llorar. Se acercó al pequeño y, al darse cuenta de que probablemente sería la última vez que lo vería, le susurró algo que Jonathan logró escuchar: «Se mi puente… nuestro puente.»_

 _—Vete, Jonny —repitió, rozándole la mejilla con la mano—, por favor..._

 _Jonathan iba a replicar, pero una voz resonó por el lugar:_

 _—Hermanitaaa… —canturreó la voz, socarrona._

 _Mavis le lanzó una mirada apremiante a Jonathan. Este asintió, mas cuando abrió la puerta un vampiro estaba en ella, recostado en el marco. Tenía unos ojos con el iris color rojo, como la sangre, el cabello de un negro inmaculado y una expresión severa y algo burlona. Sonrió y estiró la mano para tocar a Dennis, pero Mavis, se interpuso y golpeó la mano del vampiro._

 _—No toques a mi hijo, Abraham._

 _Abraham sonrió burlón y desafiante._

 _—También me alegro de verte, Mavis —dijo, inclinándose hacia ella—. Me has dejado olvidado; tanto así que ni siquiera me avisaste que ya era tío._

 _Unos aullidos sonaron a lo lejos, seguido de gritos de órdenes e indicaciones. Abraham ahuecó su mano alrededor de su oído._

 _—No me digan que no es hermoso —sonrió—, ahora deben de estar matándose con Muspel._

 _—¿Qué hiciste? —le espetó Mavis a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada apremiante a Jonathan._

 _Abraham hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, como si estuviera espantando una mosca._

 _—Poca cosa —respondió—, solo maté a la pareja esa, los Leonhardt, e inicié una miniguerra entre Muspel y la manada de Valken. ¿Sabes hermanita? Se puede hacer mucho con un espía en la manada. —Se giró hacia Jonathan y estiró su mano para tomar a Dennis—. Ahora si me disculpas, vengo por el pequeño._

 _Mavis se le lanzó encima al vampiro y Jonathan aprovechó para irse._

 _Corría por los escarpados caminos del bosque. Miró de reojo hacia atrás y se percató de que la brumosa luminosidad de las antorchas se cernía sobre la pequeña cabaña, pensó en Mavis y, con todo el dolor del mundo, se obligó a seguir adelante. La prioridad era sacar a Dennis de allí._

 _Un grueso aullido retumbó muy cerca, alertándolo, corrió con más rapidez, aunque podía sentir cómo la bestia se acercaba cada vez más rápido. Sacó un cuchillo de plata y siguió corriendo._

 _De repente unos pesados pasos sonaron detrás, y lo siguiente que sintió fue un ardor en la espalda. Trastabilló por el dolor y logró mantenerse en pie. Se giró y sin ver asestó un mandoble con su cuchillo._

 _Oyó un quejido, como al herir a un perro, y notó que le había acertado un corte en la ceja derecha. Aprovechó la reacción del lobo y siguió corriendo, solo que ahora tenía una herida que le mermaba las fuerzas. De soslayo se pudo percatar que el lobo estaba muy cerca y en posición de salto. Al darse cuenta de que el ataque era inminente, abrazó a Dennis, soltando el cuchillo, sirviéndole de escudo humano._

 _Las garras del lobo se le calvaron en las costillas y vientre, y los colmillos a nivel del hombro. Reprimió un grito de dolor y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le dio una patada para tratar de alejarlo. Funcionó y logró zafarse, pero cada paso que daba le costaba mucho y lo hacía perder mucha sangre. Se recostó sobre un tronco y se dejó caer, con la vista cada vez más borrosa._

 _El hombre lobo de ojos gris tormenta se lanzó sobre él, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlo un sonido cortó el aire: un ¡ffzzz! Una flecha con punta de plata se le clavó en el hombro derecho, atravesándolo de lado a lado como mantequilla. El lobo dio un gruñido de dolor y fue obligado a retroceder por la horda de flechas que fueron disparadas momentos después. Se internó por la espesura del bosque._

 _Un hombre de cabello castaño salió de los árboles cercanos._

 _—¡Aquí! —llamó al ver al lobo irse. Al ver a Jonathan su expresión se ensombreció—. ¡Diana, rápido!_

 _Una mujer rubia apareció poco tiempo después de que el hombre llamara. Tenía unas cuantas heridas, unos ojos color avellana y una expresión analítica; y sostenía un arco en sus manos._

 _—Calma, Paul —dijo. Se colocó el arco a la espalda—, apenas logramos desviarnos de los licántropos y perseguir a ese vampiro. Lástima que escapó, y con la pobre mujer que estaba muerta allí… —Negó con la cabeza._

 _Jonathan sintió como si todo se derrumbara. Abraham acabó con Mavis. No obstante, algo en el fondo lo reconfortó; Muspel supuso que Mavis era humana ya que no sabían de su marca y, en el caso de que la lleguen a relacionar con él o con Dennis, no había nada que temer. Dennis empezó a llorar, llamando la atención de los tres._

 _Diana instintivamente estiró los brazos hacia el pequeño, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Jonathan; no se había percatado de las feas heridas que tenía. Le dio una mirada como pidiendo permiso para tomarlo a lo que él le dio una suave sonrisa._

 _—Con este van tres —susurró Paul, viendo a Dennis en brazos de la rubia; Diana asintió._

 _—¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó a Jonathan._

 _«Dennis Drácula-Loughran», pensó, mas no podía decirlo; no podía poner en riesgo al pequeño._

 _—Dennis… Loughran…_

 _Diana asintió y con el aullido de lobos más cerca se puso alerta. Ambos miraron a Jonathan como pidiendo permiso para irse, a lo que él asintió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Ellos se fueron dejándolo moribundo._

 _Sabía que las heridas que tenían le traerían la muerte en el mejor de los casos y en el peor lo harían contraer la licantropía. Esperaba morir, no porque odiara a los lobos sino porque en la primera transformación de los lobos no se tenía uso de razón de uno mismo y no quería lastimar a nadie._

 _Se llevó una mano a su muñeca, donde tenía una fina pulsera con una piedrita lapislázuli, el don de Karou. El hada les había dicho que los cuatro dones les permitían guardar un recuerdo por don; solo le quedaba este. Suspiró y pensó si debía guardar este recuerdo, solo le bastaba romper la frágil piedrita y automáticamente este recuerdo se guardaría en su hijo._

 _Sí, ¿por qué no? Debe saber, si es que algún día los descubre, que sus padres lo protegieron por amor, y aunque no estén con él, en el fondo siempre lo estarán. Dennis era, en cierta forma, el amor de ambos vuelto una persona._

 _«Dennis —pensó—, no entendí muy bien la explicación de Karou sobre esto. No sé si los pensamientos también se guardan, pero qué más da. Nosotros te amamos, hijo, nunca lo olvides, y entiende que hicimos lo que hicimos porque queríamos tenerte a salvo. —La vista estaba oscureciéndosele por los costados—. A salvo de Abraham, él solo quiere muerte, y solo las almas muertas sueñan con la muerte. Ten sueños, sueña que puedes cambiar algo, aunque tú seas la prueba de ello. Los sueños insignificantes son para hombres insignificantes; así que sueña en grande. Y vive. La vida es la que se expande para llenar el mundo. No quieras vengar nuestra muerte, hijo, no dejes que la muerte se adueñe de ti y termines como tu tío. Deja que la vida y el amor sean tu dueño. Y… —Esbozó su última sonrisa, divertido— Karou dijo que te amará una loba. ¡Ja! Es que en los Loughran no nos conformamos con mujeres mortales. Yo tengo mi vampiresa y tú tu licántropa. —Dejó escapar aire muy débilmente, mirando el estrellado cielo nocturno; sonrió, recordando el cuento que les contaban a los niños de Muspel sobre los guerreros caídos: que estos no morían, sino que se volvían estrellas y protegían a los suyos. Quizá fuera cierto—. Enorgullécete de quién y qué eres, Dennis: un mestizo; un semivampiro. Tienes lo mejor de ambos mundos, por eso sé que lograrás grandes cosas. Y no sientas pena por nosotros, no sientas pena por los muertos, porque aunque no nos veas, ten por seguro que siempre, tu madre y yo, estaremos velando por ti. Te amamos, no lo olvides nunca.»_

* * *

El dolor físico se detuvo cuando la Reina sacó el último don y la niebla, azul, se arremolinó y se volvió un pequeño trocito color lapislázuli. La piedrita de oro en su cuello se volvió polvo. Sin embargo, el dolor físico no era nada comparado con el dolor emocional que sentía. Por fin, después de todo es tiempo sabía quién era y quiénes fueron sus padres, aunque el saberlo le dolía mucho, y solo tenía una pregunta en mente, ¿por qué Él… no, Abraham, por qué Abraham hizo eso? Sí, era para quitarse su marca, pero eso no era excusa para dejarlo sin familia.

La Reina anuló los efectos en ambos, Dennis cayó de rodillas en el suelo con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas y Winnie dio largos pasos hacia él, se agachó y lo abrazó con fuerza. El contacto con su pelaje solo hizo que rompiera a llorar como un niño pequeño, mezclando lágrimas y sangre; entonces recordó el pensamiento de su madre (su madre, qué bien se sentía pensar eso) de que las lágrimas vampíricas eran las más sinceras.

Y era verdad, lloraba de alegría y de dolor. Winnie apretó el abrazo susurrándole al oído un tranquilizador «Está bien, está bien, déjalo salir». Él la abrazó con fuerza tratando de evitar que se alejara. No podía imaginarla lejos. Y ahora comprendió lo que le había dicho ella cuando lo suyo era por mucho más. Era por eso, porque él era un vampiro y ella un licántropa.

—Te amo —susurró con voz grave y ronca, entre las lágrimas—. Te amo, Winnie. Te amo.

Ella apoyó su frente sobre su hombro y él hizo lo mismo, no le importaba que estuvieran en el castillo de la Reina de las hadas, solo la quería sentir cerca. Le dolía el pecho como si le clavaran agujas y su piel se volvió clara, demasiado clara para ser un vampiro, se veía el mapa de venas bajo su piel; sus garras y colmillos parecían pedir algo, pero no sabía qué. Ser un vampiro era nuevo para él.

—Yo también, mi rizos de fresa —susurró ella—. ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó luego de un rato—. ¿Cómo tienes tu vampirismo si antes no lo manifestabas?

Y entonces Dennis sollozó en su hombro.

—Mis padres, Winnie, fueron ellos. Lo hicieron para protegerme de Él.

—Hijo del amanecer —interrumpió la Reina—, cumpliste el trato y yo cumpliré el mío. Solo recuerda esto…

 _A la noche, luna y día  
la muerte y la batalla reclaman.  
Los amantes secretos  
unión o ruina darán  
cuando por Eros, hallen su talismán._

Dennis no dijo nada, no le importaba nada más, solo necesitaba sentir las patas de Winnie sobre él, necesitaba abrazarla con fuerza para tratar de superar el golpe de información que recibió.

Un arco voltaico se ensortijó alrededor de ellos y todo se puso oscuro; por un instante los vellos se le erizaron. Cuando la luz volvió, estaban en una cabaña y a sus pies había una piedrita pequeña, de aspecto frágil e igual a un cuarzo. Un don. El don de la Reina. Se preguntó por qué ella le entregaría su propio don y luego recordó que ella ahora tenía cuatro; perder uno no le sería diferencia. Alzó la vista y vio las mismas cosas que en sus visiones. Ahogó una expresión mientras más lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas.

Era esta cabaña.

La Reina lo mandó a la cabaña donde vivían sus padres.

Suspiró trémulamente, soltó a Winnie y trató de ponerse de pie; solo consiguió sentarse en la cama. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y miró a Winnie, palpando la cama, incitándola a sentarse a su lado. Ella lo hizo y le pasó un dedo por la mejilla, limpiándole una lágrima. Sonrió.

—¿Me contarías qué sucedió?

Dennis sonrió y le tomó la pata, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—Soy Dennis Drácula-Loughran —dijo e inspiró—. Soy hijo de un humano y una vampiresa, y nieto de Drácula…


	11. Eros

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Se me suben los colores a millón con tu comentario, Cris; nada más hermoso que Winnie, y quien diga lo contrario enfrentará el pelapapas de Dan. PR: por ser hijos de Drácula, ya que el "Reino" que fue pesado, fue su familia, porque para él su familia era todo. SR: Pues qué te puedo decir xD, el destino tiende a jugar con los personajes cofcofyocofcof. TR: Debía, sí, aunque como todo sello, no es eterno y con el burst del cap 9 se nota que se debilita; podría ser, no sé, las hadas no hacen nada si no ganan algo a cambio. CR: ¿Supones que te quiero ver con un demonio corriendo por ahí? Me ofendes, Cris :v Ok no, sería divertido. No te preocupes Cris, yo te consigo la insulina :v; ains con esas palabras me recordaste que estoy más solo que el uno /3, y con lo otro 7u7 hueheuheeu, ya tu sabes :v. Gracias por leer

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. Me dejaste sin palabras, enserio, no sé que decir. Solo gracias. *Recolecta los años de vida que Dan le dio y los guarda en su reserva, "Inmortalidad, voy en camino"*. Gracias por leer.

 **TheyTookMyUsername:** gracias por tu Aún . ¿Qué son estas cosas que caen de los ojos y se sienten mojadas? Es extraño :v Ok no, me alegra que te gustara y descuida, tendrás tus muertes y sangre, de hecho debes leer para ver quien muere :V. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te gustara y me contenta que pillaras a la primera quién era el vampiro; con respecto a los versos, bueno, aquí comprenderás 7u7. Gracias por leer.

 **Mickeylove14:** gracias por tu review. Feels and more feels :v Me alegra que te gustar y espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Izzy2866:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XI**

 **Eros**

Luego de que Dennis le contara todos los recuerdos que había visto con cada don que la Reina había extraído de él, Winnie lo volvió a abrazar. Él se dejó sin oponer resistencia, lo necesitaba, la necesitaba. Rodeo su cintura con los brazos y apoyó su rostro en su hombro y respiró profundo. Su aroma era embriagante, y traía consigo los recuerdos de su padre (aún no se acostumbraba a pensar así; aunque Diana y Paul fueron sus padres de crianza ellos nunca le pidieron que los llamara así). Si él no hubiera dejado ir a los padres de ella, no estuviera viviendo este momento.

Sintió las lágrimas agolparse de nuevo en sus ojos, pero las obligó a irse, ya había llorado lo suficiente. Ahora tenía que sobreponerse al golpe y seguir adelante. Las manos le temblaban, mas no sabía por qué, y con cada respiración algo en él se agudizaba, podía sentir el pulso de Winnie con claridad.

—Winnie —dijo y se separó de ella aunque sin salirse del abrazo—; gracias.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con sus ojos azul cielo.

—Por todo. —Se acercó y la besó; con ternura y lentitud. Sin ella, si nunca lo hubiera detenido ese día cuando iba a cazar a Wayne, nada de esto habría pasado. Nunca hubiera notado que los monstruos son como ellos, nunca hubiera salvado a Wina y a su vez iniciado esa especie de búsqueda, y nunca hubiera sabido quién era. Se separó y le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla, sus garras de vampiro entorpecían un poco.

Winnie sonrió y llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios, rozándolos con cariño; sintió como se detuvieron en sus colmillos.

—Te noto más triste que feliz, mi zing. —Las almohadillas de sus patas se sentían como seda.

—Estoy feliz —repuso—, es solo que… me pongo a pensar y siento que… —Suspiró—… me robaron la oportunidad de tener una familia. Aunque sea tan única como la mía. —Quitó una mano de la cintura de ella, le tomó la pata y entrelazó sus dedos—. Siento que tengo una oportunidad de seguir viviendo que no es exactamente mía. Si fuera mía no hubiera sido necesario intercambiar la vida de mis padres.

—Dennis… estás vivo por ellos. Me contaste que tus padres hicieron todo para protegerte y hacer que llegaras hasta aquí. Alégrate por eso. —Le apretó la mano con más fuerza—. No es malo alegrarse de estar vivo.

—Winnie, es difícil, toda mi vida busqué algo de mis padres y cuando lo encuentro me entero de que ambos, no solo uno, ambos, tenían ideas distintas y a la vez iguales. ¿Qué humano diría lo que dijo mi padre? ¿Qué vampiresa se enamoraría de un humano? —Unas lágrimas volvieron a caer, pero esta vez no eran de tristeza, eran de enojo—. Murieron por Abraham y ese lobo, si no hubiera sido por ellos… Me parece una vida robada.

—Recibida —corrigió ella, limpiándole una lágrima con la otra pata.

—Sé que ellos no querían que los vengara, pero ahora a lo único que le veo sentido es a la venganza. Mataré a Abraham, de eso no tengo duda.

—Lo sé. Créeme. Pero si nos dejáramos llevar por la venganza, Dennis, no estaríamos ninguno de los dos aquí. Estoy contigo en una pequeña cabaña en vez de asesinarte, así que da la sensación de que el corazón puede cambiar de opinión.

Dennis esbozó una sonrisa. Winnie se la devolvió, no esbozada sino amplia, y lo hizo recordar las sonrisas que había visto de ella, algunas perdidas y otras alegres, o la más hermosa que le había visto: cuando recién había despertado en su regazo luego de luchar contra los ghouls. Ella tenía razón, si se dejaba llevar por eso no llegaría a nada. ¿A cuál divinidad le caía bien como para que colocara a esa loba en su vida?

Entonces pensó en ellos.

—Winnie, si nosotros estamos juntos, ¿qué dirá tu manada? —preguntó—. Somos enemigos y estamos… somos Zing. —Ella sonrió cuando él dijo eso—. Mi padre creía que todos éramos iguales, sin importar si se era monstruo o humano. ¿Tendríamos que escondernos o podríamos estar juntos sin temor a que nos vean mal o intenten atacarnos?

—No lo sé —dijo Winnie—; de verdad, no lo sé. Pero no es el fin de la esperanza. Tus padres iniciaron esto, nosotros podemos continuarlo. Nosotros seguimos aquí, Dennis.

Esta vez él sonrió por completo.

Desde antes de saber todo esto ya habían continuado ese ideal de sus padres en que se eran iguales, si no es así, ¿entonces cómo es posible que se haya enamorado de una mujer loba? Desde el principio la había mirado con fascinación y asombro, temeroso de parpadear y pensar que lo que sus ojos veían era un engaño. Admiró cada faceta suya hasta que sin darse cuenta terminó enamorándose. La expresión de él se aligeró y dejó ir la tensión que tenía. Se sentía mejor. Sin embargo, ojalá fuera tan sencillo deshacerse del odio que tenía por Él relajando el rostro.

No importaba eso. Importaban ambos.

Todos, humanos o monstruos, se resquebrajaban. No siempre se las puede curar.

Pero esto sí.

Juntos, sí.

—Tienes razón —dijo Dennis—. Lo siento.

—No quiero que te disculpes. Quiero que estés… vivo.

Vivo. Con el corazón palpitando y la sangre fluyendo por la venas, sí, pero más que eso. Y no podía ser más, sin ella. «Se mi puente… nuestro puente», recordó. Sonrió, quizá él podría ser el puente que uniera ambos lados, mas no lo haría solo. Levantó la mano y le pasó el dorso a Winnie por la mejilla; la necesitaba a ella para lograrlo.

—Lo estoy —afirmó.

Ella sonrió y le tocó uno de los colmillos con una de sus garras, entre curiosa y juguetona.

—No parece —dijo.

—¿Qué haces? —quiso saber.

—Nunca he estado tan cerca de un vampiro —confesó ella—, además de que nunca he tocado sus colmillos. ¿Cómo funcionan? ¿Están siempre a este largo o es solo cuando tienes hambre?

—Interesante pregunta. —Rió—. También es nuevo para mí.

—¿Has intentado beber?

Dennis puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a reír, esta vez rozando su nariz con cariño.

—Sí, verás, en la Corte de la Reina había un enorme catálogo de muestras. La de hada sabía a frutas y la de licántropo a chocolate. No, Winnie, no he bebido sangre nunca, por favor, jamás se me había pasado por la mente que podría ser un vampiro.

—¿Qué sientes? —Ella lo miraba con asombro, como una niña pequeña ante algo que no conocía, sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad.

—Como agujas en la boca del estómago, ¿por qué?

—Es hambre —concluyó ella.

—Sí, pero no tengo sangre de animal para beber, y de humano nunca beberé.

Winnie le apretó la mano.

—Yo estoy aquí.

La impresión de esas palabras fue como un pulso de energía atravesándole el cuerpo, erizándole los vellos de la nuca.

—No lo dices enserio.

—Claro que sí. —Comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta negra; fue dejando a la vista el cuello y la clavícula. Solo quedó con la franela blanca con la fina cota de malla, pero aun así, Dennis notó que se le secaba la boca. «Winnie.» Como si le leyera el pensamiento, ella se echó el cabello hacia un lado y dejó al descubierto el cuello—. ¿No quieres…?

Él la tomó por la muñeca. Había pensado que era una broma.

—Winnie, no lo hagas —le pidió con voz urgente—. ¿Y si no me controlo? Nunca lo he hecho. Podría lastimarte, o peor, matarte.

A Winnie le brillaron los ojos.

—No lo harás. Puedes contenerte. —Le puso un dedo en los labios y sonrió—. Confío en ti.

—Tal vez no deberías.

—Soy una mujer lobo, Dennis, puedo sacarte de encima si hace falta. Vamos, si es difícil para ti, imagina cómo es para mí; mi cuerpo me grita que salte sobre ti y te mate.

Ella se acercó hacia él hasta que pudo rozarle los labios con los suyos. Dennis quería besarla, quería besarla tanto que todo el cuerpo le dolía. Abrió su boca de manera tentadora y luego sintió una puntada de dolor: había pasado la lengua por el afilado borde de sus colmillos. Notó el sabor de su propia sangre y se apartó de golpe ladeando el rostro.

—Winnie, no puedo. —Cerró los ojos. Los colmillos le dolían mucho; notaba todo el cuerpo como si le estuvieran retorciendo afilados alambres por las venas—. No quiero que me veas así.

—Mi zing. —Winnie le tocó la mejilla con suavidad, haciéndole verla—. Tú eres así…

Ella jugó con sus rizos. Podía notar los puntitos dorados minúsculos en el azul de sus ojos. Estaba seguro de ver algo en ellos, lástima, aunque no sabía decir si era así. No sabía qué le iba a decir. Winnie era hermosa, fuerte y perfecta; y él… él era un vampiro a medias que ni siquiera sabía ser un vampiro.

Notaba su respiración. Ella olía dulce: a sangre, mortalidad y a bosque.

Se veía suave y encantadora bajo la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana junto a la cama, un pelaje tan rudo y suave a la vez, y la cabellera chocolate como una cascada. Apartó sus manos de las suyas y las levantó.

—Míralas —dijo, tocando algunas cicatrices que tenía en los brazos y muñecas—. Feas, ¿verdad?

—Nada de ti es feo, Winnie —respondió Dennis, verdaderamente sorprendido.

—Se supone que las chicas no deben tener cicatrices —dijo ella como si nada—. Pero a ti no te molestan.

—Son parte de ti… Claro que no me molestan.

Ella sonrió.

—Ser vampiro es parte de ti, siempre lo ha sido. Que lo hayas descubierto ahora no significa que no lo sea. —Le pasó ambos brazos por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella—. Hazlo.

Dennis cerró los ojos, apoyó la frente en la de ella y trató de calmarse. Su olor estaba a punto de hacerlo perder la razón.

La mordió.

Sus colmillos, afilados como agujas, se hundieron en el cuello de Winnie como un cuchillo que cortara la piel de una manzana. La sangre estalló en su boca. Nunca había sentido nada igual. Winnie dio un gritito ahogado y se apretó contra él, le acarició el cabello, el cuello, la espalda, con cortos movimientos de las patas que le indicaban que no se detuviera. El calor de ella ingresaba en él y pudo sentir el palpitar del corazón de ella a través de sus labios en su cuello.

Se apartó un poco y la miró a los ojos, ella lo miraba sin miedo, sin repulsión, solo con un enorme amor. Dennis sonrió y la besó. La sensación no fue tan intensa como hace un momento, pero el calor de ambos iba en aumento. Winnie profundizó el beso y él lo siguió sin dudarlo un segundo. Con cada beso sentía más calor y las ganas de seguir iban en aumento.

Se separó un poco de ella y empezó a besar sus labios, sus mejillas, su mentón y siguió bajando hacia el cuello. Repartió besos sin detenerse a pensar, porque su cerebro no estaba procesando a la velocidad suficiente lo que sucedía, era como si un instinto en lo más profundo de su ser tomara partida en ese momento. Con delicadeza continuó besándola hasta que llegó a los dos pequeños puntos donde la había mordido y la sangre manaba en dos finos hilillos. No lo volvió a hacer, solo lamió la sangre con lentitud, notaba el sabor a sal, a Winnie. Ella se estremeció, y agitó los dedos en su cabello.

—Dennis… —Su voz era grave, urgente, pidiendo algo.

Winnie no terminó la frase, empezó a descender sus patas por su cuello, llegando a esa parte donde el cabello terminaba y cuando la rozó con cuidado, un hormigueo le recorrió la espalda a él. Dennis volvió a su rostro y le besó los labios con anhelo; sus colmillos se habían reducido de tamaño y sus garras también. Con una mano la atrajo hacia él por la cintura y con la otra empezó a aventurarse bajo la camiseta.

Ella lo imitó y Dennis sintió la suavidad de sus almohadillas y de su pelaje contra la piel de su espalda, miles de corrientes eléctricas le recorrían el cuerpo ahí donde ella tocaba.

No lo soportó más y apartó las camisetas que ambos a tanto le molestaban, con delicadeza quitó la de ella, mientras que Winnie hizo todo lo contrario, la rasgó sin contenerse. Hubiera reído si no estuviera tan ocupado besándola. Con cuidado, y sin dejar de saborear sus labios, la tumbó en la cama y él sobre ella.

Se apartó un poco y la observó con detenimiento. Jadeaba, pero eso no le impedía apreciarla. Las curvas de su cuerpo, la fragilidad con la que se veía, y el afecto que sus ojos desbordaban mientras ella, al igual que él, se grababa cada parte de su cuerpo. Sintió cómo su pecho se expandía por su belleza.

—Eres hermosa —murmuró, con voz grave.

Ella alcanzó a oírlo y sonrió. Él también sonrió, sonrió con amor, con deseo y con estupidez, preguntándose cómo tuvo la enorme suerte de que ella sintiera algo tan complejo por alguien como él.

Se inclinó sobre Winnie y la besó, explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo con sus manos, y ella hacía lo mismo con sus patas, recorriéndole con dedos cariñosos el pecho, el vientre, la espalda, explorándolo.

No le quedaba duda alguna, la amaba. Con ella se sentía completo. Las palabras del recuerdo de Karou y las de su padre le llegaron a la mente por un instante, y acto seguido se fueron, desplazadas por el torrente de sensaciones que lo invadían.

«…una loba amado…»

Winnie lo amaba y él a ella, sí, pero eso no era todo. Esa conexión entre ambos no podía ser fortuita. Ellos nacieron para estar juntos, y mientras más la besaba, más avanzaba, más se daba cuenta de que era cierto.

Solo le bastaba ver hacia atrás para darse cuenta de que así era. No se hicieron daño nunca, no se lastimaron, aunque todo les decía que lo hicieran; solo hicieron lo que ellos querían, y eso los llevó al amor.

Él nació para ella.

Ella para él.

Él sería el puente, pero no sin ella.

Nunca sin ella.

Al fin entendió que uno no era nada sin la otra.

Que nacieron para hacer historia.

* * *

Abraham recorría las calles del pueblo, disfrutando la tranquilidad y quietud de la noche. Recién volvía del bosque norte, donde se había dado un buen aperitivo con uno de los Cazadores que invitó a acompañarlo para una búsqueda. Aunque odiara con cada célula de su ser a todos los miembros de Muspel, tenía un objetivo claro: hacer que ellos y los licántropos del bosque norte se mataran entre sí.

Matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Su plan iba viento en popa, faltaba un día para la Luna de Sangre y con ello, podría quitar la marca que lo maldecía y limitaba sus poderes de vampiro. Cada vez que recordaba su marca, un fino punto rojo en el pecho, recordaba a la estúpida de su hermana, Mavis. Si ella no hubiera ocultado al niño, habría podido quitar la marca de ambos.

Al menos la parte sencilla de su cometido, dominar al Líder de la organización, ya estaba hecha, solo bastaba con que le ordenara a Minor que alistara a sus hombres y los mandara al bosque norte a acabar con los licántropos de Valken y listo. No obstante, la parte difícil, el poder eliminar su marca, aún estaba en penumbra; crear un Sangreal no era tarea fácil.

Ya tenía la mayor parte de los ingredientes: la uña del semigigante, aunque no era un gigante como tal, seguía siendo un hijo de la tierra, en parte, y eso servía; el ojo de un hijo de la muerte, no fue tan difícil de obtener; el don de una hija de la magia, bueno, la ilusa del hada que había capturado se creyó que si le entregaba su don la dejaría ir; y el colmillo del hijo de la luna, lo tomaría mañana al anochecer, cuando inicie todo el caos.

Solo le faltaba el alma de un hijo del día y la sangre de un hijo de la noche.

Una sonrisa asomó por el pálido rostro del vampiro, eso último ya no sería tan complicado; pudo sentirlo, se percató cuando su mestizo sobrino manifestó su vampirismo. Era su sangre, imposible no sentirlo. La artimaña que había usado Mavis se había roto, veinte años tarde, pero de igual forma, roto. Lo percibió en Feera, y si su vampirismo surgió, lo más probable era que muy pronto vendría a visitarlo.

Se adentró por los caminos principales de Transilvania, que a tal hora de la madrugada estaban solitarias, disfrutando la soledad que caracterizaba a los vampiros. Había veces que pensaba que los vampiros corrían la misma suerte que las estrellas, brillar solitarias en la inmensa negrura de la oscuridad nocturna. No más; cuando completara el Sangreal y lo bebiera bajo la noche de Luna de Sangre no volvería a estar atado a ese maldito pueblo. Y cuando la marca, que le permite andar de día cual mortal y recitar versos que normalmente no podría, se borre, se iría. Se iría lejos.

Mañana, se dijo, mañana será la Luna de Sangre.

Mañana sería libre.

De pronto una silueta salió a paso furioso de uno de los callejones cercanos, Abraham se quedó quieto y esperó que sea quien fuese, hiciera algo. La silueta se acercó hacia él y cuando la luz de la luna iluminó sus rasgos, lo reconoció.

Alto, de piel color trigo y con un cabello marrón largo atado en una cola de caballo. Cómo olvidar a uno de los hijos de los Leonhardt, incluso tenía los mismos ojos oscuros que la madre.

—Pavel —lo llamó, no necesitaba usar su hipnosis para captar su atención.

El joven se volvió hacia él y al verlo, sonrió.

—Señor Berserker. —Cómo detestaba ese título, aunque Abraham bien sabía que era de gran impacto en los miembros de Muspel.

—¿Qué sucede? Es muy tarde para que andes deambulando. Deberías estar con los demás, durmiendo y acumulando energía para la búsqueda de mañana. —Se llevó una mano a los labios y susurró con tono cómplice—. Según oí del Líder, mañana en la noche iremos a limpiar el bosque norte.

Pavel sonrió y asintió, aunque no se le iba el ceño fruncido que tenía.

—Ya sabía yo —dijo.

—¿El qué?

—Que mi hermana mentía —respondió.

Abraham se mostró interesado.

—¿Y eso?

Pavel bufó.

—La muy insensata me dijo que le enseñara cómo matar vampiros. —Abraham se tensó con la sola mención de aquello. Él le había ordenado al Líder destruir todo documento que relatara cómo matar vampiros—. Me dijo que había un vampiro infiltrado en Muspel.

—¿Enserio? —se hizo el sorprendido.

—Y lo peor fue que lo señaló a usted —exclamó Pavel—. ¡Usted! Quien nos ha llevado a la victoria de tantas búsquedas. —Soltó otro bufido—. Mentirosa.

—¿Y qué fue de tu hermana? —quiso saber, si alguien conocía su identidad, debía eliminarlo… incluyendo al chico.

—Se fue del pueblo hace poco. —Se encogió de hombros—. No sé. —Giró la vista hacia los bosques—. Por ahí.

—Ya veo. —Ya el chico no le servía—. Pavel. —Cuando este volteó Abraham le clavó la mano en el pecho.

Pavel se quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos y aún sin comprender del todo el por qué el Berserker, un miembro de su propia organización, le había apuñalado el pecho. Abraham vio cómo escupía sangre y la que le brotaba del pecho le empapaba la mano. Poco después el cuerpo del joven entró en shock y se fue hacia atrás, el vampiro lo sostuvo como si fuera a succionarle la sangre.

Antes de retirar su mano del pecho, murmuró:

—Pavel Leonhardt.

Un pequeño remolino de una niebla blancuzca se ensortijó en su mano y al retirarla, de la herida de Pavel, sus ojos, nariz y boca, la misma sustancia emanó siguiendo la que tenía en la mano. Acto seguido dejó caer el cuerpo mientras la niebla terminaba de acumularse en su mano y poco a poco se hacía más pequeña hasta que se volvió una gota de cristal.

Levantó la gotita de cristal sosteniéndola con dos de sus dedos y la puso contra la luz de la luna. Era perfecta.

—El alma de un hijo del día; listo.

Y sin prestar atención al cuerpo inerte de Pavel, siguió su camino al cuartel de Muspel.


	12. Luna Sangrienta

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, esas emociones han estado varias veces, solo que meh, FZ attack :v. Y bueno, como ya te dije, me costó una vida hacer ese lime xD Y los colores se me suben así te extiendas en la rw o no xd. De eso no tengas la menor duda, habrá desmadre, sentimientos, epiquismo y sangre. No lo dudes :v. Gracias por leer

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. Jajajajajajjaja, no me mandes la cuenta de staff médico; me demandarán :v Y bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado; veremos si este te gusta. Gracias por leer.

 **TheyTookMyUsername:** gracias por tu review. ¿Verguenza? ¿Eso se come? :v Me alegra que te gustara y bueno, ya tienes tu primera muerte, veremos cuantas vienen xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Slenderman:** gracias por tu review. .-. Con el paso de los capítulos lo fui explicando, con "Así seis son" hay una parte y con "Dennis-Drácula Loughran" está la otra parte. ¿Qué no entendiste?. Gracias por leer.

 **brazilianguy14:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Y no hablo portugués, pero se entendió lo que quisiste decir xD. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XII**

 **Luna Sangrienta**

La luz del sol entraba por la única ventana de la cabaña, y sus rayos dorados iluminaban poco a poco el lecho donde ambos estaban tumbados, con su cálido brillo que calentaba tanto su pelaje como su corazón. Suspiró y abrió los ojos con lentitud, cegándose momentáneamente por la luz. Se levantó un poco, sin quedar sentada en su totalidad, solo apoyada en sus codos. El sol estaba alto; las tres o cuatro de la tarde, caviló. Se sentó en la cama y su larga cabellera color chocolate le cayó por los hombros, miró a Dennis tumbado a su lado y una sonrisa tironeó de sus labios.

No se sentía avergonzada de ninguna manera.

Lo había hecho con su Zing, y aunque en las reglas de la manada debían estar unidos bajo el Juramento de la Luna, no le importaba. Lo hizo porque lo amaba. ¿Qué más importaba?

Los colmillos de Dennis sobresalían por sobre sus labios unos cuantos milímetros, pero lo suficiente como para que se notaran apenitas. Sonrió y, con cuidado de no despertarlo, le pasó un dedo con cariño por ellos; no se cansaría de hacerlo nunca, después de todo, era un vampiro.

Su vampiro.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se sentó en el borde de la misma, ubicando las prendas esparcidas a lo loco por el lugar. Una ligera sensación de vergüenza la invadió al percatarse de que en el suelo estaba la chaqueta, a varios pasos más su pantalón y en el borde de la improvisada cama, su camiseta. Inspiró profundo para no dejarse llevar por la pena y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su pantalón. El ser licántropa tenía sus ventajas ya se movía con el sigilo de un depredador al acecho.

Se vistió con rapidez y al ya estar lista palpó las fundas de sus pantalones en busca de su cuchillo de hoja negra; allí estaba, lo sacó y lo limpió un poco. Cuando estuvo con el brillo que le gustaba lo volvió a guardar y fue con Dennis. Se agachó a nivel de la cama, recostando su mejilla contra la mullida superficie y jugando con uno de sus muchos risos. Él comenzó a abrir los ojos y luego de un largo bostezo se enfocó en ella; podía verse con claridad en ese azul cielo. Sonrió, y ella notó que estaba más pálido, solo un poco, el tono entre el blanco perla de los vampiros y el tono natural de los humanos.

Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, memorizando sus rasgos.

—Buenos días —saludó él.

—Buenos días, mi zing. —Dennis se sentó en el borde de la cama y volvió a bostezar. La única manta que había le cubría hasta la cintura. Winnie notó que la luz del sol que entraba no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo—. ¿No te molesta? —preguntó, señalando la ventana y sentándose a su lado.

Él se miró el pecho y los brazos como buscando rastros de quemaduras solares, sin encontrar nada.

—Parece que no —respondió, igual de sorprendido que ella—. Supongo que ha de ser mi parte humana la que me permite estar bajo el sol.

—Ya —asintió ella.

—¿Qué tan tarde es?

—Tres o cuatro, tal vez. —Winnie se encogió de hombros—. Yo no salía mucho de día, yo era del grupo nocturno de cacería. —Sonrió—. ¿Si no por qué crees que te conocí?

Dennis sonrió también, le tomó la pata y la llevó a sus labios.

—Fue hermoso, ¿lo sabes, no? —murmuró contra su dorso y se la besó.

Winnie con su pata libre le acarició la mejilla.

—Eso debería decirlo yo —rió—; pero sí, lo sé.

Él se acercó y rozó sus labios con los suyos.

—Te amo, mi zing —dijo, y la besó.

* * *

Wanda estaba en el conjunto de galerías de la montaña junto al bosque norte, hacía poco Wayne había venido con información que uno de sus lobos centinelas en las partes límites de Lunaris con el territorio de Valken le había entregado. Según el reporte, la manada de Valken parecía estar organizándose para una batalla, y dichos reportes los pudo confirmar con otro de los lobos, el cual, en cambio, era el centinela en los límites con Transylvania.

Bufó con suavidad y se frotó el entrecejo mirando un mapa del bosque hecho en una piel de animal. Necesitaba una estrategia, tanto de defensa como de ataque, cualquier escenario era posible. Con sus garras tamborileó la piel y delimitó una zona, no muy grande pero tampoco tan pequeña, en las cercanías de la entrada de las cuevas. Respiró profundo. Mandaría un grupo de unos veinte licántropos al sitio para que sirvieran de defensa y, si la situación se ponía mal, de ataque.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Wina, sentada en el suelo a no más de cuatro pasos de ella.

Wanda se volvió hacia la pequeña y una sonrisa tironeó de sus labios. En el poco tiempo que la lobita llevaba en la manada, no se había separado de ella; tanto porque era la alfa de la manada como porque por ese extraño apodo que tenía con las otras manadas, le tenía una admiración enorme. Ella movías sus pequeñas orejas en todas direcciones, registrando todos los sonidos. La luz del atardecer que entraba por el óculo de la caverna, con tintes amarillos y naranjas, le hacían brillar el pelaje.

Caminó hasta ella y se agachó.

—Nada, Windelina —dijo y le revolvió el cabello.

—No me digas Windelina —replicó esta.

Wanda rió suavecito.

—¿Por qué? Es tu nombre, ¿o no?

—No me gusta. Wina suena mejor.

—A mí me gusta más Windelina —dijo y se levantó.

Soltó un suspiro y empezó a pensar en quienes serían los lobos que irían en el grupo cuando de repente Wayne apareció en la entrada de su especie de habitación. Se veía igual que siempre: algunas cicatrices, la mirada de piedra y la expresión tan seria y sin atisbo de duda de cualquier guerrero, sin embargo, ella muy bien sabía que debajo de todo eso había un licántropo que se preocupaba por cada miembro de la manada.

—¿Sucedió algo? —le preguntó a Wayne.

Este frunció el ceño de tal forma que parecía esas estatuas que los humanos tenían en los templos.

—Un cazador.

—¿Disculpa? —se sorprendió ella, alzando las orejas de golpe—. ¿Aquí? ¿En las cavernas?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

Wayne gruñó por lo bajo y con un gesto de la cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera. Ella tomó a Wina de la pata y la llevó consigo, él miró a ambas de reojo y parecía que la máscara de seriedad que tenía se ablandaba un poco. Luego de girar en varios recodos y esquinas llegaron a la salida que daba directo al bosque. Fuera, cercada por Wilbur y Wally, había una humana: una cazadora de piel color trigo, cabello negro ondulado hasta los hombros y ojos color miel; tenía una expresión molesta, que la hacía ver graciosa con ese metro y medio de altura.

Wanda, Wayne y Wina se detuvieron a pocos pasos de ella, y la loba dio un paso más, con toda la gracia de quien sabía que estaba al mando.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó—. Responde antes de que te matemos.

La cazadora frunció el ceño aún más y se pasó una mano por la cabellera.

—Estoy buscando a Winnie Werewolf.

Wanda alzó una ceja, incrédula. ¿Qué quería una cazadora con su hija? Suspiró profundo para calmarse. Lo más probable era que el… el… lo que sea que sea ese vampiro o humano, hubiera abierto la boca.

—¿Quién eres y por qué la buscas? —requirió.

—¿Está o no? —repuso ella.

—Responde. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué quiere una cazadora con mi hija? —Levantó la pata y con un gesto le indicó a Wilbur y Wally que la tomaran por los hombros. Ella forcejó un rato, pero al notar que ambos lobos la superaban en fuerza y tamaño, se dio por vencida—. Dime por qué la buscas o morirás —la advirtió—. Ya de por sí eres una cazadora que se adentró sola en los dominios de mi manada como para que vengas con exigencias.

Ella fijó sus ojos en la loba, luego se posaron en Wina, Wanda sintió una extraña sensación de querer protegerla. Qué raro, pensó, no sentía eso desde Nate. La cazadora suspiró con lentitud y respondió:

—¿Ustedes odian a los vampiros? —preguntó.

La mera mención de un vampiro activaba en ella una especie de odio que parecía estar grabado en lo más profundo de su ser; pudo oír a Wina gruñir por lo bajo. Wanda carraspeó para recomponerse.

—¿Sí, y qué tiene que ver eso? —repuso algo más calmada.

La cazadora esbozó una sonrisa entre victoriosa e intimidante.

—Sé donde hay uno —afirmó y luego ladeó la vista—. Pero solo lo diré si Winnie Werewolf está presente…

El viento sopló con fuerza. El sol había terminado de ocultarse y la poca luz natural que había empezó a desaparecer, dando partida a la luna que comenzaba a alzarse, de un color extraño, un rojo parecido a la sangre.

Una Luna Sangrienta.

Una luna de mal augurio y propensa a aumentar la magia.

Nunca traía nada bueno.

No quiso pensar en ello, pero una parte de sí le decía que no era coincidencia el que la Luna Sangrienta, que su hija estuviera con un semi-vampiro en una búsqueda de ítems y que una cazadora se apareciera frente a ellos con información sobre un vampiro.

—No necesitas a Winnie para revelarme quién…

Unas ramas en las cercanías se quebraron, alertando a todos los presentes. No hubo miradas que no se posaran en la dirección del sonido. De entre la maleza y los arboles dos figuras se hicieron visibles, y luego los pudo oler. Una de ellas olía a bosque y a lobo, Winnie, sin embargo, la otra no tenía casi olor, solo un débil y casi imperceptible olor a fresa combinado con el aroma dulzón de la muerte.

Una pálida mano apartó una rama que obstaculizaba la visión y luego apareció Winnie; Wanda sintió un raro cosquilleo en la nuca. Había alguien tras su hija que no le daba buena espina. ¿Dónde estaba el cazador que iba con ella?

—¿No me necesitan para qué? —quiso saber Winnie. Algo que notó Wanda fue que parecía más madura, o sea, no se veía como la misma Winnie que se había marchado. Más adulta.

La cazadora sonrió, esta vez, de alegría.

—¡Winnie! —exclamó—. ¡Menos mal que estás… no hay tiempo!

Wanda, Wayne, Wilbur y Wally miraron de golpe a la cazadora.

—¿Para qué, Tiana? —preguntó.

—¡Van a atacar el bosque! —respondió tratando de soltarse del agarre de Wally y Wilbur—. Ese maldito vampiro está utilizando al Líder para lanzar un ataque a gran escala contra el bosque norte. Algo está buscando, pero no sé qué.

Winnie abrió la boca para decir algo, pero alguien la interrumpió. Su voz sonaba aterciopelada, como si dijera lo que Wanda quería oír. Era el mismo humano que estaba con ella, que había salido con ella, sin embargo, se veía diferente y emitía un aura diferente. Lo más destacable eran los dos finos colmillos que sobresalían apenas de sus labios.

Dennis, según recordaba que Winnie le había dicho que se llamaba, caminó con el sigilo característico de los vampiros, que ni el polvo de la tierra parecía levantarse con sus pasos, se colocó junto a Winnie y le tomó la pata; entrelazando sus dedos. Se pasó su mano libre alborotó sus rizos.

—Bueno, parece que lo que hablamos rumbo aquí fue acertado, mi zing —dijo, y miró a Winnie con una sonrisa, que ella le devolvió.

* * *

Luego de la sorpresa inicial que causó cuando se apareció, Dennis estaba algo más tranquilo con respecto a la reacción de los lobos, que le duró poco porque al saber que las especulaciones que había hablado con Winnie mientras volvían a las cavernas con los ítems, sobre si Abraham atacaría a los licántropos, fueron ciertas.

Al principio nadie había reaccionado, es decir, sí lo hicieron, se sorprendieron cuando había llamado Zing a Winnie, pero fueron las reacciones individuales lo que lo había impresionado. Wanda aún no salía de la impresión; Wayne fruncía el ceño tan fuerte que parecía que las cejas le llegarían a la mandíbula, mientras apretaba los puños; Wilbur y Wally, en cambio, estaban con las garras listas para saltarle encima. Luego Wanda había carraspeado y dado una patada al suelo, lanzándoles a los lobos miradas amenazantes, como advirtiéndolos de que no hicieran nada.

Wanda había dado un paso hacia él y le había pedido detalles de lo sucedido, algo que había notado Dennis era que Wina se veía más… viva. Estaba más recuperada y su pelaje brillaba un poco más. Él le contó todo lo que habían pasado: la lucha contra el gigante, la pelea con los ghouls y lo sucedido en la Corte de las hadas, claro está, se guardó para sí lo que pasó después; si se ponían… tensos, con solo decirle Zing, no quería imaginarse cómo se pondrían al revelarles lo otro.

Luego se adentraron en las galerías; Dennis podía percatarse de que los hermanos y el padre de Winnie los miraban tanto a él como a Tiana, expectantes, como si esperaran que hicieran algo. Al haber llegado a una intersección, Wanda se giró hacia ellos y les indicó que esperaran en otro lugar mientras ella discutía algo con Wayne. Wally y Wilbur se devolvieron en sus pasos y se perdieron por los túneles de las galerías, mientras que Winnie, Wina, Tiana y él, se fueron por otro.

Tan pronto como ambos lobos mayores se perdieron de su vista en las serpenteantes cuevas, Wina caminó dubitativa olfateando el aire hacia él. Dennis sonrió y los colmillos le pincharon el labio inferior, rodó los ojos tratando de no olvidar que ahora los tenía de ese largo, se agachó y le tomó una pata a la lobita.

—Hola, Wina —saludó.

Ella le apretó la mano con fuerza, y olfateó el aire a su alrededor.

—No hueles como antes —dijo ella, frunciendo un poquito el ceño.

Él le revolvió el pelaje con cariño, ciertamente no podía oler como antes, ahora sabía que era en parte vampiro. Aunque no era que supiera con exactitud cómo olía un vampiro. La tomó por los brazos y la cargó contra sí, ella ahogó una expresión cuando la levantó, pero no se quejó cuando la apoyó contra él. Dennis rió para sus adentros.

Tiana miraba la escena de ambos extrañada, como si se preguntara cuándo pasó todo eso, mientras que Winnie sonreía. Ella los guió hasta la que era su habitación y ambos se sentaron en las pieles que hacían de cama.

Por un momento hubo un tenso silencio que Tiana rompió con un carraspeo, suspiró y fijó en él sus ojos miel.

—¿Y bien, Dennis, algo que quieras decirme? —Arqueó una ceja. Él se sorprendió que se estuviera tomando la noticia de que era un vampiro bastante bien.

—Tal vez que…—dijo con vacilación— no sé, soy un vampiro.

—¡No me digas! —ironizó—. En serio que no lo noté.

Dennis tragó grueso, no sabía bien cómo abordar el tema.

—¿No te molesta?

Tiana suspiró con fuerza, le sonó cansado y lastimero. Jugó con uno de los cordones de su chaqueta mientras desviaba la mirada. A Dennis le parecía que luchaba por decir algo, mas no lograba comprender qué.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —murmuró.

Él se extrañó; Wina en sus brazos movía las orejas de él hacia Tiana y viceversa.

—Porque soy un vampiro, lógico —dijo, y luego añadió con un tono como si se disculpara—: Por un vampiro murieron tus padres.

—¿Y qué? —repuso ella, con sequedad, de la misma forma que hacía cuando no quería que notaran sus emociones—. Sigues siendo mi hermano, te guste o no. Podrás ser un vampiro, un demonio o un hombre lobo, pero lo seguirás siendo. Deberías agradecer, Dennis —añadió después con un tono bromista—, si hubiera sido Pavel quien lo supiera te estaría cazando.

Dennis rió, ella le siguió; Winnie se mantenía en silencio dándoles su espacio, concentrada en su cuchillo y Wina solo movías las orejas. Sin embargo, él notó la manera en que habló de Pavel, como molesta, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que algo había ocurrido entre ellos. Suspiró. Solo esperaba que no le tocara luchar contra su hermano.

—¿Descubriste algo sobre cómo herirlo? —le preguntó Dennis.

—No, nada —respondió—. ¿Y tú?

Dennis, con su brazo libre, tomó la bolsita de cuero en su cintura que contenía la uña de gigante, el ojo del ghoul y el don de la Reina de la Corte, y lo agitó sonriente. Luego la sonrisa se le borró al recordar lo que había pasado en la Corte. Le contó todo a Tiana, después de todo se lo merecía, aunque temía su reacción cuando le contara que Abraham, quien mató a sus padres, era tío suyo. Ella, sin embargo, no se enojó con él.

—Hay una manera —le hizo saber Dennis, de hecho, ya lo había hablado con Winnie mientras venían a las cavernas. Le había contado sobre las citas bíblicas que usaron para sellar las habilidades de Drácula y, posteriormente, matarlo. Ella había coincidido que era el mejor plan que tenían para matarlo, no obstante, pese a que él podía recitar los versos, no podía decir la última frase—. Recuerdas la cita de la Maldición de Caín.

—Sí.

—Bien, son dos citas: la de Caín y la de la Pared. —Suspiró—. Usadas en el mismo vampiro le sella los poderes y lo debilitan al punto de poder matarlo con facilidad. Así… así murió mi abuelo.

—Ya —asintió Tiana.

—Como te conté tanto mi madre como Abraham, luego de que Drácula muriera, quedaron marcados por estas citas. Él la puede recitar, como vimos en la arena, supongo que es porque la tiene en sí; ahí hay una, ahora la otra la conozco yo, pero no puedo completarla.

—Recítamela —pidió.

Dennis cerró los ojos y dejó salir el aire.

—«Contó Dios tu reino y le ha puesto fin; pesado has sido en la balanza y hallado falto…» —Pese a que las palabras le salían con cierta dificultad, era la frase final la que no podía pronunciar.

—¿Y?

—Hasta ahí, Tiana. —Dejó caer los hombros—. No puedo.

Ella se quedó un rato pensativa, tenía una mano en el mentón y con la otra se enrulaba un mechón de cabello sin cesar; era una de sus manías. Winnie le dio un toquecito en el hombro y le pidió a Wina, este sonrió, asintió y se la pasó. La pequeña no puso objeción.

Al cabo de unos minutos Tiana sacó uno de sus cuchillos en la funda de su pantalón y se lo tendió a Dennis. Sonrió.

—Si no puedes decirlo, escríbelo.

Él lo tomó y en la tierra del suelo trazó las palabras con la punta de la hoja.

«MENE MENE TEKEL UPARSHIN»

Ella se quedó viendo la frase.

—Ya —dijo al fin—. La entiendo. —Miró a Dennis—. Pero cómo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase un grito se oyó a lo lejos, fuera de las galerías, seguidos de muchos otros y cada vez más y más cerca. Los tres se pusieron de pie de golpe, y guiados por Winnie se dirigieron a la salida. En esta, se encontraba Wanda y Wayne, mirando a lo lejos; hacia una bruma color naranja. Antorchas.

El lobo se volvió hacia ella y le pidió que se resguardara, Wanda se opuso, pero con un simple «la manada eres tú, la alfa eres tú» ella inspiró profundo y se dio la vuelta, tomó a Wina de brazos de Winnie y se adentró en los laberinticos pasillos. Esposo e hija la vieron perderse en las sombras y luego se volvieron hacia la salida.

Tiana tenía en sus manos dos cuchillos y al hombro un arco con un carcaj lleno de flechas. Dennis checó lo que tenía: los dos cuchillos (el de plata y el de hierro), la espada corta templada en sangre de unicornio y las flechas. La de penacho negro parecía que vibrase con ferocidad al tenerla consigo. La sacó y la colocó en el carcaj de Tiana; después de todo, era de su familia al fin y al cabo. Ella no dijo nada ante tal acción.

Winnie tenía en una pata su chuchillo de hoja negra, caminó hasta su lado y sonrió.

—¿Listo, mi zing? —preguntó mirando afuera.

Dennis siguió sus ojos y observó la escena: era un caos total. La manada de Wanda y otra manada de lobos que él nunca había visto estaban enfrentándose entre sí, sumando también a los miembros de Muspel que atacaban a ambas manadas sin darles tregua.

Suspiró.

Todo esto era obra de Abraham.

Alzó la mirada al cielo y vio la Luna Sangrienta: roja y enorme y su brillo del color de la sangre parecía acariciar a cada ser en esa lucha sin cuartel. De repente el recuerdo que era de su madre sobre la muerte de su abuelo le llegó; estaba por hacer lo mismo, mas no lo pensó, Abraham debía morir.

Eso y que necesitaba su sangre para el Sangreal.

Tres ítems más: el alma de un hijo del día, la sangre de un hijo de la noche y el colmillo de un hijo de la luna.

Tres más y Wina volvería a ver.

Wayne gruñó, analizando la situación, y Dennis recordó el recuerdo de su padre, salvando tanto a él como a Wanda. Sonrió y se acercó al lobo.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Este lo miró desconcertado; era la primera vez que Dennis lo veía de esa manera.

—¿Por qué?

—Hace tiempo su manada fue asesinada sin contemplación—dijo—, pero un cazador los dejó ir.

—¿Cómo lo…? —preguntó atónito.

Dennis sonrió.

—Era mi padre.

Y dicho esto se volvió hacia Winnie, le tomó de la mano y llevó su dorso a sus labios, lo besó y luego sonrió.

—Te quiero, mi zing.

Winnie también sonrió y le pasó una pata por la mejilla.

—Yo también, mi zing. —Se acercó y lo besó.

Como siempre ocurría, Dennis se sintió ingrávido con ese beso, como si su cuerpo flotara y se dejara llevar por el aire; era como si ella tuviera la capacidad de relajarlo, hacerlo sentir feliz y llenarlo de esperanza y muchas emociones más, todas a la vez. No podía describirlo con palabras. Era algo mágico. Algo de solo ellos dos.

Era su Zing.

Tiana carraspeó algo incómoda por el momento, Dennis sonrió apenado y se disculpó, miró de soslayo a Wayne quien parecía contrariado, entre enojado por la escena que hizo con su hija y sorprendido con lo que le había dicho. Pero volvió en sí al oír un aullido que se levantó por encima de los demás.

—Valken —musitó, y acto seguido corrió en cuatro patas internándose en la marea viviente de licántropos y humanos.

Dennis suspiró, le apretó la pata a Winnie y con su mano libre tomó la de su hermana. Le sonrió a ambas, las soltó y suspiró sin que se le borrara la sonrisa.

—¿Listas? —preguntó, desenvainando la espada corta.

Winnie sonrió y movió el cuchillo de hoja negra entre sus dedos con agilidad.

—Siempre.

Tiana apretó su arco a su hombro y se estiró como un felino que se desperezara, con ambos cuchillos en sus manos.

—Hasta la muerte.

Una risa alegre escapó de sus labios, jamás hubiera pensado que ambas, tanto su hermana como la loba que amaba, llegarían a trabajar juntas.

Sería la primera vez en que un humano, un licántropo y un vampiro trabajarían juntos.

—Hagamos historia —dijo.

Y los tres se lanzaron a correr hacia la batalla.


	13. Sangreal

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. ¿Bajarle a la caguaidosidad? ¿Tienes idea de lo loco que se oye eso? :v Me alegra que te alegrara al que apreciera Wanda, porque en el próximo cap volverá a aparecer de la forma más badass posible huehuehue, le agarré cariño a esta Wanda xD La flecha bueno, veremos si sirve o si no; bueno y con respecto a la acción, la hay a montones, y eso que apenas va la primera parte de todo. Gracias por leer

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. Dw, así se corta, la intención de la review es lo que vale. Y sí se va a prender un _miraquetemiro_ así que prepareishon tu coreishon para las emocioneishon :v. Gracias por leer.

 **TheyTookMyUsername:** gracias por tu review. Oie no c, weno zy c, pro no t wua dezy. Jajajaja, me alegra que te gusta ver arder Troya, y bueno, como soy un ficker generoso, he aquí una buena dosis de sangre, muerte y destrucción :v. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Sangreal**

La carmesí luz de la luna iluminaba con delicadeza a cada humano y monstruo que había en el campo de batalla. Humanos de negro con las armas de plata en mano cargando hacia los licántropos de dos manadas distintas, y los lobos se movían con la velocidad y la gracia de un cazador, mordiendo, rasguñando y gruñendo tanto a los cazadores como a los mismos hombres lobos.

Era una lucha sin cuartel.

Todos contra todos.

Con el tétrico baño de sangre, tanto de la luz de luna como la real, cubriendo la tierra en su totalidad.

Y aun así, ellos se adentraron por voluntad propia.

Dennis corría con su espada corta en mano, esta parecía vibrar con más fuerza y el rumor blanco perla que emitía subió en intensidad. Parecía estar reaccionando a la batalla que se estaba librando. Miró a los lados, constatándose de que Winnie y Tiana estuvieran junto a él, y luego de verificar, fijó su vista al frente, justo donde se unían Muspel y la manada de Valken.

No hubo necesidad de decir algo, con solo una mirada ambas comprendieron que él quería ir hacia allí; las dos asintieron al tiempo y siguieron corriendo.

El mar de monstruos y humanos pareció abrirles campo y tragarlos por completo, en un momento estaban con libertad de movimiento y maniobrabilidad y en otro apenas podían moverse a sus anchas sin recibir un zarpazo, mordida o corte. Un licántropo lo notó y se lanzó contra Dennis, pero este dio un mandoble con su espada y le dio un corte en el pecho, ocasionando que se consumiera con un suave brillo blanco.

«Nota mental: La espada de verdad quema todo lo que no es puro.»

Sin dejarse impresionar mucho, continuó repartiendo mandobles, cortes y estocadas a todo lo que se le atravesara por el medio; tenía que admitirlo, ser vampiro, o medio vampiro, tenía sus ventajas. No sentía cansancio, la fuerza de cada golpe y la resistencia para volver a dar otro parecían nunca acabarse. Sin embargo, lo negativo de serlo era que tanto los de Muspel como los hombres lobos de la manada de Valken lo fijaban como objetivo, y parecían querer abalanzárseles todos a la vez.

Por el rabillo del ojo se percató de que Winnie estaba no muy lejos de él, entre la marea de cazadores, moviéndose con gracia, esquivando las estocadas de las espadas, dagas y armas de plata, mientras a su vez daba de baja a los que se le atravesaran, humanos o monstruos por igual; un zarpazo a la garganta si era cazador y una puñalada al pecho con su cuchillo de hoja negra si era un licántropo. Dennis sonrió, no había quien la parara.

No muy lejos de Winnie, aunque a una distancia mayor que la de la loba y él, estaba Tiana, que parecía un tornado con los dos cuchillos de plata; su cabello negro ondulado hasta los hombros se movía como una sombra de acá para allá, cortando sin dar cuartel. Un lobo se acercó por la derecha y ella lo detuvo en seco con un tajo al cuello. Otro por la izquierda y le clavó el cuchillo en el pecho, sacándole un chillido ahogado. Cuando dos lobos vinieron por el frente ella lanzó ambos cuchillos al aire, girando como monedas, se agachó, los lobos mantuvieron la mirada en ambas armas en el aire, pero no en la cazadora de metro y medio de altura que les propinó dos golpes al estómago con el impulso al erguirse. Los lobos se doblegaron sobre sí mismos del dolor, y cuando los cuchillos descendieron lo suficiente Tiana dio un pequeño salto, los tomó y los clavó uno al costado del cuello de cada lobo. Los dos monstruos cayeron al suelo, inertes.

—Hija de cazadores de vampiros —murmuró Dennis para sí, esquivando un zarpazo y cercenando de un tajo una mano de un cazador que sostenía una cimitarra, que luego se consumió en un brillo blancuzco—, hermana de un vampiro… —Esquivó a un lobo y de un corte en la espalda, este se consumió también. Los enemigos parecían no disminuir— y movimientos de demonio. —Sonrió—. Una Berserker en toda regla.

De varios movimientos con la espada corta despachó a dos cazadores y un licántropo que iban a por él…

Y entonces lo vio.

Se movió como una sombra, pero la sensación que le recorrió la nuca a Dennis fue muy conocida. Al fondo, entre la marea de seres, Abraham, su tío, se movía con la agilidad y sutileza de un felino al acecho, con su piel blanquecina e iris color sangre. Algo en Dennis se activó, una sensación de repulsión y odio que nacía en la boca de su estómago y se expandía a cada célula de su ser.

Tenía que matarlo.

Tenía que ir por él.

Y sin saber cómo, su sangre vampírica le dijo a su cuerpo cómo correr usando sus poderes de vampiros recién adquiridos.

* * *

Winnie se resolvía con facilidad a la ola de humanos que, mayormente, iba a por ella; los licántropos parecían pasar de ella, sin siquiera notarla, no obstante, habían algunos que sí la notaban, pero al fin y al cabo, no rendían mucho, se movían a las prisas y dejaban aberturas que notaba y con facilidad las utilizaba para darles el golpe de gracia.

Entre muerto y muerto iba localizando a los aliados más cercanos. Dennis estaba algo lejos, Tiana estaba aún más lejos, adentrándose en la marea de los hombres lobos de la manada de Valken que venían hacia ella, y se movía como un demonio, literalmente; no se quedaba quieta y analizaba, solo cortaba y cortaba. Aún más lejos, y algo más cerca de Tiana, estaba Wilbur, resolviéndoselas sin mucho esfuerzo contra unos cazadores; era en estos momentos en los que Winnie agradecía la intensa forma de Wayne sobre tenerlos alerta y en forma.

Sin embargo, había algo que la inquietaba, no veía a Wally por ningún lado. Dio un brinco a un lado para evadir una flecha que se dirigía hacia ella y con un rápido movimiento usó al licántropo que venía hacia ella como escudo, haciendo que la siguiente se clavara en este y lo dejara tieso.

Agudizó la vista y notó que al fondo, de donde estaban apareciendo los lobos de la manada de Valken, estaba su padre, luchando contra un lobo mucho más alto y fornido que él, con cicatrices por su cuerpo y un zarpazo de cinco garras finas que iban en diagonal en su rostro. No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber quién se la hizo. Las garras de los licántropos eran cortas y gruesas, y dejaban marcas anchas, pero las de los vampiros, eran finas, y lo sabría ella, que su Zing era un vampiro. Eran marcas de garras de vampiro.

Wayne estaba luchando sin cuartel contra Valken, estaba cuadrado en una posición que ella había visto varias veces mientras los instruía: guardia alta, cero aberturas, patas a la altura del rostro y apoyado en la punta de sus pies. Y por como los demás lobos parecían no inmiscuirse en dicha lucha, lucía como una pelea por liderazgo de manada. Hasta ahí todo normal, en lo que cabe, su padre no era un lobo fácil de vencer, pero entonces un lobo apareció tras él y le dio un zarpazo en la espalda, haciéndolo arquearse, y Valken aprovechó esto para conectarle un golpe el mentón y hacerlo tambalear.

No necesitó más. Si esos lobos se metían en una lucha por liderazgo, ella también lo haría.

Se puso en cuatro patas y corrió desbocada hacia ellos.

* * *

Estaba empezando a agotarse. Los licántropos no paraban de ir contra ella, y para su sorpresa, tuvo que matar a Kristian y a Danail, dos compañeros cazadores al igual que ella, que en dos meses harían la prueba para ascender de rango. Al principio estuvo indecisa de matarlos, sin embargo, al ella tener que defender a uno de los lobos de la manada de la pareja de Dennis, no dudó en hacerlo. Dos cortes limpios al cuello y ellos cayeron al suelo, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

Dicho acto no pasó desapercibido para los miembros de Muspel cercanos ya que, mientras antes no la notaban o solo asumían que era parte de ellos ya que mataba lobos, empezaron a ir a por ella. Ahora no era solo los hombres lobos sino también los cazadores, y al contrario de Dennis o Winnie, ella era solo un simple humano, no tenía las cualidades de un vampiro ni la resistencia de un hombre lobo. Si se cansaba sería su final.

Y ya estaba en ello.

Empezó a respirar con jadeos, aspirando todo el aire que podía para que sus pulmones llevaran más oxígeno a su sangre y poder mantener el ritmo tan acelerado que era el luchar en semejante cruzada. Suspiró dejando salir muy lentamente el aire, analizando la situación.

Primero, no veía a Pavel por ningún lado; segundo, los cazadores y los licántropos parecían no detener su llegada, cada vez el trecho de bosque se iba volviendo más marrón y negro, el verde de los arbustos y hojas quedaba en segundo plano; tercero, el aumento de enemigos por ambos flancos estaba reduciendo su rango de maniobra, y pese a que su técnica de pelea, que le había dicho Diana que era la preferida de su madre, era certera, requería espacio para poder maniobrar con libertad; y cuarto, dejando de lado el cansancio que tenía, el tanto cortar cuellos y clavar los cuchillos estaba carcomiéndoles el filo demasiado rápido.

Si no encontraba la manera de hacer el cambio con otros cuchillos, sería presa fácil en poco tiempo.

No le dio tiempo para idear el cómo continuar porque dos hombres lobos se precipitaron hacia ella con las garras en alto y las fauces abiertas, mostrando los colmillos que brillaban con la rojiza luminiscencia de la luna, como si goteara sangre de los mismos. Tiana estiró los brazos hacia atrás y los extendió a toda su envergadura, como si se fuera a propulsar hacia adelante, colocó el pie derecho frente a ella y se inclinó un poco sin apartar la vista de los ojos amarillos de ambos lobos. Estos no repararon en ella en absoluto, y Tiana sonrió por ello. Estos lobos eran muy descuidados.

Cuando estaban más cerca afincó todo su peso en la pierna derecha y giró los cuchillos en sus manos para que quedaran con la punta hacia abajo. Esperó hasta que casi estuvieran sobre ella, y cuando sus sombras se proyectaron en su cuerpo, haciendo palanca en la pierna giró su cuerpo hacia atrás, trazando una curva con su torso. La fuerza del impulso hacia atrás la hizo perder el equilibrio, pero consiguió lo que quería: sus brazos, ya de por sí extendidos, obtuvieron la fuerza suficiente y trazaron un arco tan rápido que solo se vio el destello de ambas hojas antes de cortarles la garganta verticalmente.

Los lobos cayeron al suelo a ambos lados de ella, y Tiana, quien no pudo conservar el equilibrio, cayó de espaldas en el suelo. Iba a levantarse lo más rápido posible, pero una pared de pelo se cernió sobre ella. «Ya valí.» En ningún momento cerró los ojos, si iba a morir, al menos vería quién la mataría. Sin embargo, eso no pasó. El licántropo que se abalanzó sobre ella fue detenido de un golpe por otro licántropo. El lobo atacante cayó a un lado de ella, sujetándose el rostro, y el lobo rescatista estaba de pie a su lado. Tiana se le quedó mirando, tenía varias cicatrices pequeñas en la espalda, y una grande en la parte baja que le cruzaba de lado a lado.

Ella se levantó haciendo una mueca de dolor, la caída le hizo golpearse el hombro. Se llevó una mano a este y, mientras lo movía, caminó hacia el lobo que la ayudó.

—Gracias —masculló al ponerse a su lado; no era precisamente un compañero para luchar como lo eran Dennis y Winnie el uno para la otra, pero serviría—, aunque lo tenía resuelto.

El lobo ladeó la vista y la miró por sobre el hombro, tenía la expresión molesta, pero en sus ojos amarillos con un toque verduzco, se veía algo parecido a respeto. Entonces Tiana lo reconoció, era uno de los lobos que la había tenido retenida cuando hablaba con la madre de Winnie.

—Tú eras Wilberto —dijo apuntándolo con un cuchillo—, ¿no? ¿O era William?

El lobo frunció el ceño.

—Wilbur.

—Eso dije.

—Y no lo tenías controlado, cazadora —gruñó—. Deberías estar agradecida.

Tiana arqueó una ceja, ¿ese lobo estaba diciéndole qué hacer?

—¿Y lo que dije qué fue? —Se llevó una mano a la cintura, mirándolo a los ojos—. Óyeme bien Wilberto, William o como te llames, no te me la des de importante porque me salvaste de ese. —Apuntó con el cuchillo al lobo que se estaba levantando—. Muy bien pude matarlo sin tu ayuda. —Y dicho esto arrojó el cuchillo de plata al lobo, clavándosele en el pecho y muriendo en el acto; se volvió a Wilbur—. ¿Ves?

Wilbur frunció los labios en un intento de sonrisa que le salió extraña y la miró casi al punto de atravesarla; la intensidad de la mirada sumado a la luz rojiza de la luna lo hacían ver macabro.

—Ya veo —dijo, se tronó los dedos e hizo una pausa—. Quiero saber algo.

—¿Qué?—soltó ella, la manera en que Wilbur la veía como por encima le molestaba; ya de por sí le molestaba que le miraran así por su tamaño como para que un licántropo con complejo de héroe lo hiciera también.

—¿Por qué peleas? —La seriedad de la pregunta hizo que Tiana apartara un poco ese enojo.

—Por mi hermano.

—¿El vampiro?

Ella lo apuntó con el cuchillo, Wilbur se mantuvo impasible sin apartarle la mirada.

—Es mi hermano, sea lo que sea —aseveró—; y lo hago porque él lo hace por Winnie. Lo hago por Dennis. No voy a darle la espalda, ya un hermano nos hizo lo mismo.

Wilbur se mostró analítico con ella, Tiana se molestó otra vez, detestaba cómo esos ojos que parecían cuarzos dorados verduzcos, la juzgaban. Movió el cuchillo con rapidez, haciéndole un corte en el pecho al lobo, este enarcó ambas cejas y la miró entre sorprendido, enojado y algo que parecía diversión.

—¿Qué tanto ves? —espetó ella.

Él iba a decir algo, pero a último momento se abstuvo; negó con la cabeza.

—Nada.

—Dilo —lo amenazó—, o la cicatriz que tienes en la espalda será un bonito circulo completo.

Wilbur soltó algo parecido a una risa, sonó tosca, gruesa y como si rasgaran algo.

—Eres rara.

—¿Qué? —Ahora sí lo mataba.

—Una cazadora que pelea al lado de monstruos, cuyo hermano es uno, del tamaño de una dríade y que ataca como silfo. —Bufó divertido—. Toda una rareza. Lástima que no seas mi enemiga, disfrutaría al matarte.

—Lo mismo digo, Wilfredo. —Él frunció más el ceño, Tiana no movió para nada el cuchillo; la batalla que había de fondo parecía lejana—. Me haría un lindo abrigo con tu pelaje. —Hizo una pausa—. Y para tu información, las sílfides no pelean.

—Los silfos sí, las hadas masculinas de las sílfides pelean como tú y…

Tiana no lo dejó terminar, un lobo se había lanzado hacia Wilbur aprovechando que le daba la espalda, ella con un rápido movimiento arrojó el cuchillo que tenía en la mano. Wilbur se tensó en el lugar y abrió los ojos como platos cuando el cuchillo le rozó la mejilla. El lobo tras él dio un quejido ahogado y se estampó en la tierra con un ruido sordo, Tiana fue con paso tranquilo hasta el cuerpo y sacó la daga. Se volvió hacia Wilbur con una sonrisa desafiante.

—No subestimes a esta silfo, Waldo —dijo y limpió la sangre de su arma—. Quedamos a mano.

Wilbur suspiró derrotado.

—Que me haya salvado una cazadora, que deshonra —dijo, con una semisonrisa. Una nueva oleada de lobos, unos veinte, cargaban contra ellos. Tiana se colocó a su lado y giró ambos cuchillos en sus manos—. Y es Wilbur Werewolf, cazadora.

Tiana vio como él se puso en cuatro patas y flexionó las piernas, listo para saltar. Por extraño que pareciera, esta vez la sonrisa que surcó sus labios no fue una de adrenalina por la lucha o desafiante ante la idea de morir en la misma, fue una de alegría.

Qué raro, pensó.

Apretó las dagas con fuerza.

—Tiana —dijo—; Tiana Leonhardt. Un gusto, Walter.

Wilbur sonrió por completo.

—Si no mueres aquí, te mataré yo mismo cuando termine todo eso, Tiana.

Tiana rió.

—Lo mismo digo.

Y ambos cargaron contra los lobos.

* * *

Dennis perdió de vista a Abraham cuando la nueva marea de lobos se lanzó sobre él. Empezó a limpiar la zona con mandobles y cortes, giros y estocadas, bloqueos y tacleadas; cualquier cosa que le despejara el camino servía.

La espada, pese a que era la mejor arma que había empuñado en su vida, tenía un defecto, uno muy engorroso para la situación en la que estaba: mientras más vidas segaba con ella, esta se contaminaba. Al principio, cuando llevaba unos cincuenta lobos muertos y unos quince cazadores, empezaron a aparecer puntos negros en la inmaculada superficie de la espada corta, y mientras más mataba, más negra se iba poniendo, hasta el punto en que ahora solo quedaba un solo espacio blanco del tamaño de su puño, y que cada vez se hacía más y más pequeño.

Cuando eliminó al último lobo que iba por él, se volvió completamente negra, como un enorme trozo de obsidiana. Suspiró y la desechó, ya no le servía de nada. Sacó ambos cuchillos que tenía (uno de plata y uno de hierro) y siguió su instinto. Aún tenía latente esa sensación en la boca del estómago, ese odio sin medida hacia Abraham, y era ese mismo odio que le latía en los oídos, que fluía en su sangre, el que lo guiaba hacia él.

Al cabo de un rato de moverse en zigzag, lo divisó, y se sorprendió.

Abraham tenía en sus manos el cuerpo moribundo de Wally, uno de los hermanos de Winnie. El lobo tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo, marcas de zarpazos y uno de sus brazos estaba en una posición extraña. Abraham llevó una de sus manos a los colmillos de este, y de un tirón los quebró. Dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo, levantando el polvo, y ladeó la mirada.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Azul y rojo. Pero Dennis estaba tan sorprendido que apenas podía moverse, ¿qué había pasado con esa sensación?

Abraham sonrió, dejando ver sus finos y largos colmillos, y, como una sombra, se internó entre la maleza de los árboles.

* * *

Tiana se combinaba a la perfección con Wilbur. Mientras ella daba una serie de cortes a unos lobos, él se encargaba del otro flanco. Definitivamente eso de pelear con un compañero era otro nivel; nunca había decidido luchar con alguien por no querer mostrar su extraño estilo de pelea, sin embargo, ahora eso era lo que menos importaba. Lo esencial era salir vivos, pase lo que pase.

Tiana sintió un frío recorriéndole la nuca y bajándole por la columna vertebral, como un cubo de hielo. Se giró hacia Wilbur y vio cómo a espaldas de este una sombra parecía moverse con rapidez, solo que no era una sombra, esa silueta la reconocería donde sea… era el Berserker.

Abraham, según recordaba le había dicho Dennis.

Por acto de reflejo lanzó un cuchillo hacia él, que surcó el aire con un zumbido, pero él lo esquivó con una gracia casi insultante. Y tan rápido como lo vio, se movió y ya estaba sobre el lobo, con las garras estiradas dispuesto a clavárselas en el cuello. No supo por qué, pero ella cargó contra Wilbur y lo hizo apartarse.

Era un vampiro, y como una Leonhardt hecha y derecha, era su deber matarlo.

Abraham se detuvo suspendido en el aire, como si flotara, y fijó sus rojos ojos en ella. Una parálisis sobrecogió a Tiana.

—A quien buscaba —dijo, con el tono de una serpiente de cascabel—. Tu hermano fue más fácil de matar que tú, escoria.

Y antes que ella pudiera procesar esas palabras, sintió un agudo dolor en el vientre, y cuando bajó la mirada, vio la mano del vampiro saliendo de un tirón de ella, dejando un rastro escarlata en el aire que luego cayó al suelo formando un pequeño charco. Tiana se sentía rara, como si flotara, y extrañamente calmada. La calidez de su propia sangre saliendo de la herida en el vientre era hasta arrulladora, como incitándola a relajarse.

Abraham levantó su mano con las garras en punta lista para darle el golpe final, pero Wilbur apareció nuevamente para salvarla. La calma se le fue a Tiana al instante, ¿es que ese lobo tenía que dárselas de héroe todo el tiempo?

Abraham bufó molesto y se perdió tan rápido como apareció.

* * *

Dennis había dejado el cuerpo atrás de Wally y le había extraído un colmillo, técnicamente cumplía con los requisitos para el Sangreal, era el colmillo de un hijo de la luna, tomado en batalla por su enemigo más acérrimo. Estaban en batalla en ese momento, y los lobos y vampiros eran los enemigos por excelencia. Era factible.

La maleza del bosque lo ayudó a perder a unos lobos que lo seguían, sin embargo, no veía por ningún lado a Winnie ni a Tiana, y comenzaba a preocuparse por ellas. Agudizó su oído para tratar de captar algo… y el zarpazo le vino como un destello.

No lo vio.

No lo oyó.

Pero sí lo sintió.

Cinco finas líneas le surcaron el rostro tan rápido que solo notó el dolor. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se percató de pequeñas gotitas cayendo por las heridas, que ya estaban empezando a cerrar. Buscó con la mirada al responsable y lo encontró.

De nuevo era Abraham, solo que ahora tenía una sonrisa desquiciada en el rostro. En las garras de una mano tenía pequeñas gotitas de sangre, la suya, supuso Dennis, pero la otra estaba roja por completo, haciéndolo pensar a quién habría herido o matado.

Abraham se llevó las garras a los labios y recitó:

—«Y le respondió el Señor: Ciertamente quien matara a Caín, siete veces será castigado. Entonces el Señor puso una marca en Caín, para que no lo matase cualquiera que le hallara» —Lamió la sangre de sus dedos, la sangre de Dennis—. La sangre de un hijo de la noche, obtenida por la fuerza…

En el pecho de Abraham una luz roja comenzó a brillar con fuerza, y Dennis comprendió todo de golpe a la vez que abría los ojos como platos de la sorpresa: él estaba recreando un Sangreal. Se lanzó contra él y asestó un golpe al mentón, sin embargo, él no resultó herido, sino que fue Dennis. Su puño al momento de conectar con su tío pareció detenido por una barrera invisible y se fracturó en varios lugares a la vez.

Dennis retrocedió dando gemidos ahogados de dolor sosteniéndose la mano, esperando que la sanación acelerada surtiera efecto. Abraham sonrió.

—Sobrinito, ¿qué se siente recibir siete veces el daño? —rió, y sacó un saquito de su bolsillo. Metió la mano y extrajo una piedrita color verde—. El don de una hija de la magia, obsequiado por acuerdo. —Sacó un ojo de ghoul—. El ojo de un hijo de la muerte que aún conserve lo último que vio, tomado con desventaja. —Sacó una uña un poco más pequeña que la que Dennis había obtenido del gigante—. Una uña de un hijo de la tierra, arrancada en su terreno. —Apretó el colmillo de Wally—. El colmillo de un hijo de la luna, obtenido en batalla por su enemigo más acérrimo. —Y por último sacó algo que parecía una gota de cristal—. El alma de un hijo del día, adquirida cuando deje el cuerpo. —Miró a Dennis, sosteniendo los ítems en sus manos, como una balanza—. ¿Sabes, sobrinito? Esta alma es de Pavel Leonhardt… —Dennis palideció; Pavel había muerto. Abraham rió y cerró los ojos, juntó los ítems en sus manos, colocándolas como si rezara—. Que estos seis objetos, uno por cada monstruo, uno por cada hijo, uno por cada especie, sean suficiente ofrenda para obtener una pequeña gota de sangre y curar mi maldición.

Dennis se quedó mirando, entre impotente y admirado, cómo de las manos de Abraham, en posición de ruego, salía un brillo tan rojo que parecía sangre o metal derretido, era como un pequeño sol. Lo vio hacer una mueca de dolor y acto seguido sonrió, una sonrisa victoriosa, y al separar las manos los ítems no estaban, solo una pequeña gota que brillaba de varias tonalidades distintas: negra, verde, marrón, blanco, rojo y rosa.

Abraham sonrió, llevándose dicha gota a los labios.

—¿A que no lo sabías, pequeño bastardo, que el Sangreal es un ritual que recrea la sangre de un dios?

—¿Qué? —Eso era imposible, no hay manera que…—. Es…

—¿Imposible? —rió él—. Nada es imposible, sobrino. ¿O qué creías que significaba Sangreal? —Hizo una pausa, abrió los labios y lamió la gota—. Significa Sangre Real. La sangre de los dioses.

* * *

Tiana tenía la frente perlada en sudor, las manos le empezaban a temblar y la visión se le ponía borrosa de vez en cuando. Wilbur le había terminado de poner un torniquete a las prisas en el vientre para detener el sangrado.

—Si no te mueves, vivirás —dijo, y aunque trataba de parecer impasible, se veía raro.

—No. —Tiana logró ponerse de pie, recostándose en él. Apretó el arco contra sí—. Aún no —jadeó y dio un paso tambaleante—. Necesito que me ayudes, Wilbur.

—¿A qué?

Se llevó una mano libre a la flecha de penacho negro en su carcaj, la flecha de su familia.

—A matar a un vampiro.


	14. Pesado en la balanza

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. ¿Tú crees que sea así? xD Me alegra que la escena con Tiana te haya gustado, al principio pensé en matarla, peor la vieja confiable me sugirió que no lo hiciera. Con respecto a Dennis bueno, poderes vampiros a la orden, y con lo de cómo ganarle a Abraham, tendrás que leer para saber :v Hahahaha, el alma del hijo del día no será la de Tiana, DW xD. Sería un sacrilegio si no hacía a la waifu suprema aún más suprema :v Y aquí lo ves calramente. Y bueno, con respecto a los impactos de la guerra, vendrá en el epílogo xD. Gracias por leer

 **TheyTookMyUsername:** gracias por tu review. Aún falta el epílogo, así que aún no se ha acabado. Ya sabes, puede estar siendo el apocalipsis, pero nunca es tarde para intentar chancear :v ¿Scusi? ¿Traer un muerto a la vida? ¿Yo, reviviendo muertos en mis fics? Haahahahhaa, supongo que este es el primer fic mío que lees, porque en todos los fandoms que escribo hay hermosos muertos, y en algunos batallas cataclismicas (Zootopia y KFP) donde nadie está a salvo xD. Y mi credo es "Sin dolor no hay ganancia", obvio que van a sufrir :v. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XIV**

 **Pesado en la balanza**

Era la primera vez que peleaba mano a mano junto a su padre…

…y para su sorpresa, era como si fueran dos de sí misma.

Winnie había corrido con todo lo que su cuerpo le daba, explotando al máximo su velocidad de mujer loba y las fuertes patas con las que podía dar largas zancadas y llegó con Wayne, quien estaba a punto de ser engullido por una serie de lobos que se le abalanzaron en todas direcciones.

Sin haberse detenido por completo de un salto logró estabilizarse en el aire y tomar el cuchillo de hoja negra que tenía en los labios, y conectar un tajo limpio al cuello de uno de los licántropos de la manada de Valken. Empezó abriéndose paso a través de los lobos entre golpes, zarpazos, cortes y mordidas; los daba así como los recibía, pero eso no era impedimento para llegar y salvar a su padre. La adrenalina disminuía el dolor de las heridas y su sanación de loba las curaba.

Esquivó un zarpazo de un lobo al frente y pasó de él dando un salto alto, afincándose en los hombros de su atacante. Sin embargo, cuando aterrizó, la recibió una patada al costado que le sacó el aire; se recompuso y le asestó un puñetazo al rostro del hombre lobo, que no parecía tener más de su edad, mandándolo directo al suelo. Agitó la pata varias veces por el dolor del golpe. Apretó el cuchillo en la otra y continuó hacia adelante, aguantando el aliento para que el dolor en el costado no le quitara fuerzas; cuando este pasó, se desenvolvió a sus anchas sin mirar enemigos, solo se abría camino hacia Wayne, cortando, golpeando y esquivando a todo lo que podía.

La pared de licántropos empezaba a reducirse un poco llegando al borde, en donde los lobos formaban una especie de círculo alrededor de Valken y Wayne. Estos dos estaban peleando, o bueno, Valken era el que estaba lanzando zarpazos, su padre estaba entre unos cuerpos de hombres lobos en el suelo, con las gargantas cortadas y marcas de heridas, mientras intentaba esquivar los golpes de Valken. Wayne tenía una herida que estaba cerrándose en la frente, varias líneas gruesas de las que manaban sangre como una cascada. Eso, combinado con el brillo rojizo de la luna de sangre en el cielo, lo hacía parecer un demonio en una carnicería… algo en parte cierto.

Un lobo saltó tras la espalda de Wayne y, sin que Winnie dejara que volviera a pasar lo de hacía un momento, ella corrió hasta su padre. Se agachó y derrapó en el suelo con sus rodillas, hiriéndose, esquivando un golpe directo de Valken, y logró colocarse al lado de Wayne; lanzó el cuchillo hacia el lobo y este se le clavó en el pecho, el lobo dio una expresión ahogada y cayó al suelo con un estrépito. Winnie sonrió y cuando se volvió a ver a su padre a su lado este la hizo caer al suelo de un movimiento, evitando así que el zarpazo que Valken lanzó tras ella la matara en seco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó.

Winnie lo miró incrédula desde el suelo y se levantó ágilmente, propinándole una patada a Valken en el mentón, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás. Ella cayó con delicadeza en el suelo y se volvió hacia Wayne.

—Ayudarte.

—No entiendes —dijo Wayne, molesto—. Es una pelea por dominio, no puedes meterte.

—Dile eso a ellos —replicó, apuntando con la pata a los lobos que iban hacia ellos dos—. Es imposible que sea por dominio. Además… —Dejó la frase en el aire, pero ella muy bien sabía que la alfa de la manada era su madre, no él.

—Lo sé. —Wayne estiró un hombro y ladeó la mirada, tratando de ver el zarpazo en su espalda; de soslayo ella pudo ver que casi cerraba, así como el de la frente. Él soltó un gruñido molesto—. Vete —ordenó.

Winnie alzó ambas orejas de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—Que te vayas.

—No.

—Es una orden, Winnie. —El tono de Wayne era calmado, aunque cansado y amenazante.

—No me interesa —repuso—, si te dejo, te matarán. Son… —Oteó con la mirada a los lobos que estaban casi sobre ellos—… no sé, cien o más. Es suicida.

—Por eso mismo te ordeno que te vayas.

Winnie miró a Wayne, molesta.

—¿Y para qué se supone que nos enseñaste a defendernos? ¡Es para esto! —Se tronó los dedos y se cuadró al lado de su padre, dispuesta a hacerle frente a los lobos que venían—. Tú encárgate de Valken y yo trataré de evitar que vayan a por ti.

Wayne soltó un suspiro que sonó como si quebraran una corteza y esbozó una semisonrisa.

—Igual de terca que tu madre.

Winnie sonrió.

—Tú no te quedas atrás —dijo, alegre—. Hazte un favor y mátalo rápido, así esto terminará pronto.

Wayne dio un paso al frente y se colocó espalda contra espalda con ella.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con ese mestizo? —preguntó, y sonó más como una pregunta normal, no tenía ese tono brusco de siempre, sino que parecía como si tuviera curiosidad; la curiosidad de un padre. Eso hizo reír a Winnie.

—En parte —reconoció ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No me gusta. —Wayne alzó las patas a la altura del mentón, por el rabillo del ojo ella vio que Valken venía hacia él, parecía una masa de pelo y músculo—. Tengo que hablar con él. Ningún vampiro va a estar con mi hija sin antes hacer el Juramento.

Winnie rodó los ojos, entre divertida y sorprendida, era la primera vez desde que tenía uso de razón que lo veía así.

—No tiene que gustarte, papá —dijo, y sonrió—. El chiste está en que me gusta a mí. —Y dicho esto cargó contra los lobos.

Pudo oír que Wayne le decía algo, aunque no supo qué, su atención estaba fija en la manada de lobos que venía. Estiró los brazos en toda su envergadura sin reducir la velocidad en que corría hacia ellos. El primero cayó con un zarpazo al cuello, otro lobo le dio un golpe a la mejilla, pero ella se lo devolvió. Dio un salto a un lado y alzó la guardia: patas a nivel del rostro, no dejar aberturas, vista en los objetivos y pies de puntas. Propinó golpes como si no hubiera un mañana… cosa que sería cierta si no detenían tanto a Valken como a Abraham.

Un lobo dio un zarpazo, ella lo esquivó agachándose un poco, y evadió un segundo golpe al tirarse al suelo y rodar. Se levantó rápidamente y de dos zarpazos, uno al rostro y uno al cuello, acabó con uno de los dos lobos. Con el segundo solo bastó usarlo como escudo para que él recibiera, en su lugar, la garra que se clavaría en su pecho; el lobo murió en seco.

Algo que notó Winnie era que estos lobos en lugar de luchar como ella o como los de su manada, que era con garras extendidas, con zarpazos que inhabilitaran sin que fueran mortales, la única forma de matar era al cuello, sea zarpazo o mordida, ya que así era, además de más rápido, más sencillo el llevarse a los enemigos e interrogarlos; estos peleaban como fuese, algunos inclusive daban zarpazos, solo que en lugar de ser a pata abierta, juntaban todos los dedos asemejando una flecha, aumentando la penetración de la herida y a su vez, matando más rápido.

Eso era molesto para Winnie.

Se movía entre los lobos como una sombra, con movimientos gráciles y bien calculados; casi no dejaba aberturas y evitaba en su mayoría que la interceptaran. Continuó despachando a varios lobos, sin embargo, cuando terminó con el que era el número veinte, fue sorprendida por una patada al costado. Al volverse vio que se la había propinado un lobo que se sostenía la garganta, sonrió victorioso y acto seguido cayó al suelo entre espasmos y murió. Ella volvió la mirada cuando sintió un golpe en su mejilla que la aturdió. Trastabillo, mas no cayó. Levantó la mirada y un zarpazo cayó en su rostro. Gritó de dolor cuando sintió las garras de un lobo en su rostro, desgarrando frente, un ojo y parte de la mejilla; se llevó la pata a este y su sangre le empapó la palma. Con su otro ojo se percató de que varios lobos más iban hacia ella, de un salto y esquivando a otros, se reagrupó con Wayne, quien de un golpe al estómago de Valken lo dejó sin aire.

Se colocó junto a él, Wayne tenía varios zarpazos más en el pecho, hombro y rostro, y tenía en su antebrazo una fea herida abierta que cerraba muy despacio; respiraba agotado y con bufidos molestos… más de lo normal.

—¿Cómo vas? —preguntó él.

—No muy bien… —jadeó ella, el dolor del ojo le estaba perforando el cerebro y la mareaba—. ¿Y tú?

Wayne gruñó como respuesta.

—No mejor, supongo —dijo ella.

—¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?

—Me lo saqué por gusto —respondió Winnie, rodando el otro ojo. ¿Quién pregunta lo obvio?—. Sanará en unos tres días, no le des más importancia. ¿Alguna manera de matar a la pequeña montaña con la que peleas?

—No. —Winnie volteó a ver a Wayne—. No sé qué tiene, pero se cura más rápido que yo; aunque es mucho más lento, eso sí. Si tan solo pudiera cegarlo, tendría más facilidad el matarlo.

—Necesitamos más ayuda.

—¿Quién? —replicó, molesto.

—No lo sé. Alguien. Mamá, quizá.

Wayne negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor al tocarse la herida abierta del antebrazo. Iba a decir algo, pero al volver su mirada hacia ella abrió mucho los ojos y la empujó fuera de él. Winnie cayó al suelo sin entender por qué lo hizo, sin embargo, al ver a Wayne, lo entendió. Un lobo de los del grupo con el que estaba peleando había logrado escabullirse por los costados y acertó un golpe; golpe que recibió Wayne. El licántropo había enterrado por completo su pata en el vientre de Wayne. Este cayó de rodillas escupiendo una bocanada de sangre y por acto de reflejo Winnie brincó la distancia que había entre ella y el hombre lobo, asestándole un corte al cuello. El atacante cayó hacia atrás, sacando su pata de la herida en Wayne y llevándoselas al cuello, para luego de los temblores, morir.

Winnie se llevó un brazo de su padre al cuello, y este escupió una bocanada de sangre, la pata en su vientre estaba empapada y unos gruesos hilos le recorrían la barbilla. Sumado a todo eso, la sangre que le caía por el rostro a Winnie no ayudaba a mejorar la situación.

El olor metálico de la sangre inundaba al aire.

—Vamos —dijo—, levántate.

Wayne hizo un intento, pero la herida en el vientre le sacó un gruñido ahogado. La situación era mala. Horrible. Con él herido como estaba no podría pelear. Se apartó el brazo del cuello, con la preocupación latente de poder verlo morir frente a ella, aunque quedó desplazada, ya que si ambos morían nada importaría. Se llevó la pata al ojo para evitar el sangrado y con la otra se dio un golpe al pecho.

—¡VALKEN! —gritó.

El enorme lobo movió ambas orejas, con cortes y mordeduras, fijó en ella sus ojos gris tormenta y sonrió, una sonrisa entre divertida y desquiciada, y que le desfiguraba las marcas de zarpazos de vampiro del rostro.

—¡Te reto por el liderazgo de tu manada! —vociferó—. ¡¿Aceptas o dimites?!

Valken rió y sonó como rocas cayendo.

—Será más sencillo así —dijo, y la voz le sonó carrasposa y gastada, como si le costara hablar. Suspiró, las aletas de su nariz se movieron con fuerza—. Acepto.

—¡Que la Luna sea testigo —dijo Winnie—. Quien muera…

No terminó la frase para dar por sentado el desafío; un extraño aroma la embargó. Era como a río. Los lobos de la manada de Valken estaban muy cerca, y el lobo la miraba como poca cosa, sin percatarse él del aroma. Winnie sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en eso y se centró el lobo.

Abrió los labios para dar el desafío por sentado cuando el suelo tembló a sus pies. Se tambaleó un poco y colocó una rodilla en el piso para no caer. Alzó la vista hacia Valken y notó que, pese al carmesí brillo de la luna, una neblina azul se alzaba, ensortijándose en él y todos los lobos cercanos.

El suelo volvió a temblar y finos y precisos chorros de agua emanaron de este, pasaron tan cerca de ella que algunas gotas la salpicaron, y fueron a parar en cada uno de los lobos que corrían hacia ella y Wayne. Casi todos cayeron sin vida al suelo con un único agujero en el pecho, sobre el corazón.

Más cerca, entre la distancia que había entre ella y Wayne, unos tres pasos, la niebla se arremolinó en ese punto, haciéndose cada vez más azul. Fue demasiado rápido. La niebla tomó forma de dos monstruos, y antes de que pudiera siquiera ver qué o quienes eran, uno de ellos se lanzó como un rayo hacia Valken, le dio una patada al pecho y este cayó al suelo, mientras quien sea que lo golpeó volvía al punto de origen. El segundo hizo un movimiento y su padre se vio envuelto en esa misma niebla azul, al nivel de la herida en el vientre.

La niebla comenzó a disiparse, dejando ver a ambos seres. Y cuando la reconoció, Winnie se sorprendió y sonrió.

—¡…perderá. Quien viva, ambas manadas ganará! —terminó Wanda, con dos cuchillos con forma de luna creciente y de hoja negra en sus patas. «Los de su habitación», recordó. Tenía una expresión iracunda—. Las reglas de los licántropos así nos guían y que el nuestro credo perdure… —Giró ambos cuchillos y dio un paso—: El lobo es la fuerza de la manada y la manada, la fuerza del lobo es.

Una ligera presión cambió en el aire, como si la temperatura hubiera aumentado un grado y hubiera vuelto a la normalidad en menos de un segundo. Valken sonrió con prepotencia.

—¿Y quién eres tú?

Wanda sonrió.

—Creo que me conocen en tu manada como La Sombra de la Luna, si no mal recuerdo.

Valken abrió los ojos como platos.

—Winnie —le susurró Wanda—, vete. Encuentra a tu vampiro y ayúdalo.

—¿De qué?

Wanda frunció los labios.

—Karou percibió un Sangreal, y tal vez sea del enemigo de él. ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba el Berserker?

—No lo dije —le aclaró—. Y Dennis me dijo que era Abraham.

—Solo vete —le pidió.

Winnie no necesitó más, se puso en cuatro patas y corrió hacia donde percibía el débil olor de Dennis. Antes de adentrarse en el bosque volvió la vista hacia atrás, y pudo ver cómo su madre cargaba contra Valken.

* * *

Dennis estaba sin palabras.

Abraham sonrió por completo cuando la luz rojiza en su pecho parpadeó débilmente hasta que murió. Le siguió una risa desquiciada, loca, como si por fin obtenía algo que había estado buscando por siempre. Un destello rojizo se materializó en su mano, seguido de otro en otra, eran como chispas, como fuego crepitando.

—Sí… —musitó—. ¡Sí!

Se propulsó hacia arriba en el aire y cortó el viento cuando se detuvo.

—¡Por fin libre! —gritó, bajó la vista y los ojos de iris rojo se centraron en Dennis. No, ahora no eran solo los iris, eran rojo por completo, lo único negro era la pupila; los colmillos estaban aún más largos—. ¡Ahora seguimos contigo!

Se movía como un rayo, en un parpadeo bajó y estaba frente a Dennis, él tardó en reaccionar y no pudo evitar el golpe de Abraham. «Es ridículamente fuerte.» Una tanda de golpes, precedidos por una risa descontrolada, le siguieron a ese, Dennis trató de al menos defenderse, pero le era imposible recuperarse del anterior; con un golpe al estómago se arqueó sobre sí, y uno a la cabeza lo estampó contra el suelo.

Abraham se reía sin detenerse.

—¡Ansiaba esto! —se maravilló, estiró una mano hacia una rocas cercanas y con un movimiento de los dedos, estas brillaron de rojo y se elevaron en al aire—. Ciento treinta y tres años para esto. —Las rocas levitaron alrededor de Abraham—. ¡Ciento treinta y tres años maldito por un Harker! ¡POR UN HUMANO! —Con el mover del índice las piedras chocaron contra Dennis, rayos de dolor le recorrían ahí donde golpeaban. Estas seguían. Golpeaban, se separaban y volvían a impactar—. ¡CIENTO TREINTA AÑOS CON ESA MARCA ENCIMA, Y MAVIS LO QUE HIZO FUE TRAICIONARME AL DEJARME E IR CON UN HUMANO! —Una roca más grande levitó—. ¡MI PROPIA HERMANA!

Dennis al oír el nombre de Mavis salir de los labios de su tío se enfureció. ¿Quién era él para siquiera nombrarla? Sintió un cosquilleo en las manos y siguiendo ese instinto lanzó el cuchillo de hierro que tenía en su pata; este, con un tenue y débil brillo verduzco, se movió por entre las rocas como una serpiente y rozó la mejilla de Abraham. El vampiro perdió el control que tenía en las rocas por la sorpresa.

Dennis cayó de rodillas al suelo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero algo era seguro. Ahora podía herirle, podía hacerle daño sin sufrir repercusiones. Se puso de pie, abriendo y cerrando la mano para ver si había sanado. Lo había hecho. Bien, ahora era su turno de atacar.

Fue hacia Abraham y comenzó a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra utilizando el entrenamiento de Muspel. Él evadía todo con una simpleza que era insultante, se movía flotando en el aire con la gracia de una pluma al caer y Dennis solo terminaba golpeando la nada. «Tú también eres un vampiro; haz uso de ello», pensó, molesto. Pero mientras más golpes daba, más se despertaba una extraña sensación en él, era como si algo dentro suyo le dijera qué hacer.

Al ver que no obtenía resultado con su intento, se dejó guiar por esa rara sensación. Dejó de pensar lo que hacía, de centrarse en los movimientos, como le habían enseñado durante toda su vida, y solo atacó. No supo cómo. Solo fue testigo de cómo sus uñas se alargaban a la misma longitud que las de Abraham, sus colmillos le crecieron hasta que le pincharon los labios, y su fuerza así como velocidad aumentaron considerablemente.

El resultado: logró darle un golpe a Abraham, y este, sorprendido, no se defendió del zarpazo que Dennis le dio en el rostro. Sin embargo, cuando quiso darle un tercer impacto, el vampiro lo detuvo sujetándole una muñeca.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —murmuró, con su mano libre se tocó el rostro, ahí donde tenía los zarpazos, un hilillo escarlata manaba de estos, que se cerraban con rapidez. Abraham, al ver su sangre, frunció el ceño—. ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?! —espetó, dándole un golpe en el estómago a Dennis.

El chico se dobló sobre sí de la fuerza del golpe que lo dejó sin aire, para luego ser obligado a erguirse de un golpe en el mentón. Dennis, aturdido, fue incapaz de parar, aún con su sangre vampírica dándole un empujón, la lluvia de golpes, zarpazos y patadas que le propinó Abraham, y con una última patada al costado lo mandó al suelo.

Dennis trató de levantarse, pero tenía las extremidades y el cuerpo tan adolorido y entumido que solo conseguía temblar para volver a caer. Se sintió ingrávido y, como si unas pesadas cadenas lo aprisionaran, no se podía mover; un brillo rojizo lo envolvió por completo, lo hizo levitar y quedó flotando frente a Abraham.

—No sé qué habrá hecho la imbécil de Mavis contigo que me costó veinte años encontrarte, ni se diga percibirte —dijo, sus ojos rojos refulgían de ira—, pero al fin te tengo donde quería, sobrinito. —Levantó su mano a nivel del corazón de Dennis, colocando los dedos juntos, asemejando la punta de una lanza—. Mavis ya no está, no tendrás a nadie que te salve esta vez. Cuando mueras y te la encuentres, pregúntale una cosa por mí: ¿Por qué morir por un bastardo que no es ni humano ni vampiro? ¿Por qué degradar nuestra sangre de esa manera?

Trató de revolverse para liberarse y así evitar morir, mas le era imposible. Frunció el ceño sin apartar los ojos de su tío. Abraham llevó hacia atrás la mano para tomar impulso y cuando todo parecía inminente, una voz alertó a Dennis, y acto seguido un golpe a Abraham lo liberó del control.

—¡Me tiene a mí! —Dennis alzó la mirada y vio a Winnie, quien le dio una patada a Abraham, mandándolo lejos. Se volvió hacia él y se agachó a su lado—. Mi zing, ¿estás bien?

Dennis jadeó y ahogó una expresión cuando vio que del ojo derecho de Winnie emanaba sangre, y alrededor de este, había sangre seca.

—¿Qué si yo estoy bien? —exclamó, tomándola por la mejillas y mirándola bien—. ¿Cómo preguntas eso? ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Qué te pasó?

Ella sonrió pese a su estado y le dio unos toquecitos en los colmillos.

—No te preocupes, sanará en unos días —lo calmó, le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse—. Ahora a centrarnos en este. —Apuntó con la cabeza donde Abraham se estaba levantando.

Dennis asintió.

—Necesito inmovilizarlo —dijo—, tengo que lograr recitarle ambas citas. Solo que… no será fácil.

Winnie sonrió un poco más.

—Estamos juntos en esto. Podremos.

Y dicho esto, ambos se pusieron en guardia.

* * *

Wanda dio un corte a Valken en un ojo y este rugió, llevándose la pata a la herida.

Estaba empezando a cansarse, luchar contra semejante lobo que la superaba en fuerza y velocidad, no era sencillo, pero no imposible. Podía ganar, solo tenía que encontrar la manera de darle el golpe definitivo y terminar con eso lo más rápido posible.

Sus cuchillos evitaban que sus heridas sanaran con la extraña rapidez que lo hacían, aunque de igual forma se curaban. Era una pérdida de tiempo. Miró de reojo a Karou y Wayne, el hada estaba usando algo de su magia para aumentar la velocidad de sanación de la herida que él tenía en su vientre.

Suspiró y apretó ambos cuchillos en sus patas. Si todas las heridas en su cuerpo sanaban rápido, entonces tendría que atacar dentro.

Corrió hacia Valken y le dio un tajo en el estómago, aunque no lo suficientemente profundo, seguido de una patada al costado, que fue como golpear una roca de lo duro que era. Él respondió dando una manotada hacia ella, que la recibió levantando el brazo, pudo oír su hueso quebrándose, arrancándole un grito de dolor. Wanda, sin embargo, no dejó que eso la venciera, clavó uno de sus cuchillos en el vientre del lobo y mientras este se lo sacaba, ella lo rodeó y de un salto se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus hombros. Valken se movía de un lado a otro y le tomó una pierna, clavándole sus garras, Wanda reprimió un grito de dolor y movió el cuchillo que le quedaba en las patas. Le mordió una oreja para tener tracción y dejó caer la pata.

El cuchillo se clavó en uno de los ojos de Valken, el rugido de dolor y enojo por poco no le rompe los tímpanos. «Buena señal.» Apretó con fuerza el mango y lo hundió cada vez más, con los gritos de Valken de fondo; y de repente todo quedó en silencio.

El lobo quedó con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, y luego se desplomó hacia adelante, cayendo al suelo con un golpe ahogado. Wanda jadeó exhausta y se revisó el brazo herido, apenas lo tocó hizo una mueca de dolor. Suspiró y se levantó. Había ganado.

Se bajó del cuerpo inerte del lobo y Wayne la miró de soslayo y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Se llevó una pata a los labios y silbó como si tratara con una caballería. Los lobos cercanos irguieron sus orejas mientras otros pocos aparecían por la maleza.

—¡Detengan esta carnicería! —ordenó—. ¡Yo, Wanda Werewolf, su nueva alfa, así lo quiero! ¡Todos los lobos de mi manada, detengan esto y reagrúpense aquí!

* * *

Tiana lograba caminar afincando la mayor parte de su peso en los hombros de Wilbur mediante el brazo que tenía alrededor del cuello de este, y él evitaba que trastabillara apretando el agarre alrededor de su cintura. En la otra mano apretaba con fuerza su arco con el único objetivo de matar al asesino de sus padres y de Pavel.

Pavel.

Al pensar en él habían sentimientos contradictorios; por una parte le dolía la muerte de su hermano, pero por otra se alegraba, ella le había advertido antes de irse de que el Berserker era un vampiro.

Se obligó a no pensar en eso.

—¿Cuánto falta? —le preguntó a Wilbur.

—Poco —respondió—. El olor de Winnie es más fuerte.

Ella no dijo nada, se apartó un mechón negro que se le había pegado a la frente por el sudor. Empezaba a sentir las piernas débiles por la pérdida de sangre. Miró hacia abajo y el torniquete que estaba hecho con parte de su propia franela blanca, estaba color rosa. «He perdido mucha sangre», pensó.

—¿Cómo funciona eso de los olores? —quiso saber—. ¿Funciona distinto en cada quien?

—Es eso; olores. —Wilbur lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Cada quien tiene un olor distinto, algo que lo caracteriza.

—¿A qué huele Winnie?

—Como a bosque.

—¿Y Dennis?

—¿El vampiro?

—Sí.

—Como a muerte, y a fresa; aunque es muy débil, es difícil detectarlo.

—Ya.

Caminaron por el bosque y a Tiana cada paso le estaba empezando a costar cada vez más. Tenía que detenerse y descansar, evitar moverse, reposar, solo que eso era lo que no podía.

—¿Por qué me salvaste? —le preguntó Wilbur, luego de un rato.

—¿Qué? —Tiana arqueó una ceja.

—Con ese vampiro —repuso—. Me empujaste y evitaste que me matara. ¿Por qué?

Tiana también quería saber la razón. Quería matarlo, sí, pero eso no significaba el por qué tuvo que haberlo salvado; pudo haberlo atacado luego de que matara a Wilbur.

Se encogió de hombros como pudo.

—Para estar a mano —dijo, y al siguiente paso las piernas no le dieron más. Wilbur la atrapó al vuelo antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Te parece? —replicó ella, rodando los ojos—. Me dejé caer porque tengo complejo de dama en apuros, ya sabes. ¡Ayúdame a ponerme de pie!

Lo intentó tres veces y en las tres las piernas duraban pocos segundos y volvían a ceder. Tiana chistó y lo intentó una cuarta vez, sin embargo, Wilbur la cargó a la espalda.

—¿Qué haces? —refunfuñó Tiana.

—Movernos.

—¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que dártelas de héroe?

—¿Es que tienes que ser tan chocante con quien te ayuda?

—Estoy bien.

—Entonces, anda, pues; camina sola.

Tiana no respondió, solo pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de él, y con el que sostenía el arco lo dejó sobre su hombro. Wilbur, al tener más libertad de movimiento, empezó a correr hacia donde él había dicho que el olor de Winnie era más fuerte. Ella empezó a sentir un enorme cansancio y la imperante necesidad de dormir. «No. Aún no.»

—Hueles a camelia —dijo de improvisto.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Wilbur, saltó a una rama y se movió mejor por las ramas de los árboles. «¿Es un hombre lobo o un mono?»

—Hueles a camelia —repitió, y luego de un momento agregó—: Dijiste que cada olor es característico, el tuyo es a camelia. La flor de las razones nobles.

—Ajá. —Siguió saltando de árbol en árbol—. Tú hueles a aquilea —murmuró luego de un rato.

—¿Aquilea? —Una risa ahogada salió de los labios de ella—. Ideal, supongo. La flor de la lucha. —Bostezó y luego sacudió la cabeza, no iba a descansar hasta que viera a Abraham calcinándose.

Luego de un momento Wilbur se detuvo y Tiana miró por sobre el hombro de él. Abajo, en el suelo, Dennis y Winnie estaban luchando sin cuartel contra el vampiro, aunque parecía que no tenían oportunidad, Abraham esquivaba los golpes y zarpazos de ambos y los devolvía aún más rápido. Sin embargo, Winnie y Dennis, pese a que estaban recibiendo el daño, no dejaban de atacar.

Tiana, como pudo, tensó su arco y colocó una flecha en él.

—No te muevas —le dijo a Wilbur, y disparó.

La flecha surcó el aire con un sonido cortante y fue a clavarse en el hombro de Abraham, quien alzó la mirada y se sorprendió de verla viva. Tiana le sonrió con suficiencia, como retándolo a ir por ella. Dennis aprovechó eso y se colocó a la espalda de él, pasándole los brazos por entre las axilas, inmovilizándole.

* * *

Dennis aprovechó la sorpresa que la flecha de Tiana causó en su tío y lo inmovilizó. Aunque eso no le quitó la preocupación de ver, gracias a la visión de vampiro, las manos ensangrentadas de ella y la herida en su vientre. ¿Abraham había intentado matarla?

Una ira lo invadió por completo, mientras evitaba que el vampiro se liberara de su agarre.

—Te quejas de el por qué mi madre decidió amar a un humano —jadeó Dennis—, pues te digo, tío… no lo decides. Solo se da. A veces los cambios… son para mejor. Mi madre hizo Zing con mi padre, y yo fui el resultado. ¿Degradar la sangre vampírica? —Rió sarcástico—. Qué buen chiste. Sí, soy un medio vampiro, pero algo que también soy es medio humano. Y creo saber muy bien lo que un humano puede hacer y lo que un vampiro no. —Inspiró profundamente y miró de reojo a Tiana, ella fijó sus ojos en él y asintió, Dennis le guiñó un ojo en respuesta—. «Y le respondió el Señor…

—¡Bastardo! —Abraham se revolvía con más fuerza, a Dennis le estaba costando retenerlo—. ¡No te atrevas!

—…: Ciertamente quien matara a Caín, siete veces será castigado. Entonces el Señor puso una marca en Caín para que no lo matase cualquiera que le hallara» —salmodió y jadeó—. Dime tío —dijo—, ¿no era este el verso con el que estabas maldito? ¿No era este mismo verso el que te quitaste tú mismo?

—Aunque lo hayas recitado, no me puedes matar, sobrinito —siseó él—. No eres por completo un humano para que tus palabras surjan efecto en mí.

Eso es cierto, pensó, sin embargo, Dennis conocía a alguien que sí lo era por completo. Y ese alguien estaba con el arco tensado, y en este, una flecha de penacho negro esperaba por ser lanzada.

—Abraham —dijo Dennis—, esto va por mis padres, Mavis Drácula y Jonathan Harker; por Nathaniel, por Pavel y los padres de Tiana y él, y por Wally. —Era en esos momentos el que su parte humana empezaba a agotarse, contener a un vampiro completo era agotador inclusive para él—. «Contó Dios tu reino y le ha puesto fin; pesado has sido en la balanza y hallado falto».

Miró a Tiana y ella asintió.

—¡Mene Mene Tekel Uparshin! —gritó ella, la flecha de penacho negro surcó el aire y la cuerda del arco se movía por la tensión al dispararla.

Abraham se revolvió angustiado y con un chillido como el de una serpiente enjaulada le clavó los colmillos en la mano a Dennis, y este por acto de reflejo lo soltó. Vio con terror cómo él se hacía a un lado, apartándose de la trayectoria de la flecha, que en lugar de clavarse en Abraham lo haría en Dennis, matando su parte vampírica, y por consiguiente a él mismo. Sin embargo, en el último momento, apareció Winnie, quien le conectó un golpe al vampiro, devolviéndolo a la trayectoria.

La flecha se clavó en él.

El chillido de Abraham perforó el manto de la noche y se elevó por el cielo, como un último suspiro de vida; y luego vino el siseo, el siseo de la carne quemándose.

Abraham cayó de rodillas a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a consumirse y les dio una última mirada a todos lo que estaban allí. Dennis lo hizo también. «Un vampiro, dos licántropos y una humana», pensó, esbozando una sonrisa. Nunca lo hubiera pensado. Jamás en su vida se le hubiera pasado por la mente que enemigos ancestrales batallarían mano a mano.

Quizá, de verdad, los cambios eran para bien.

—Maldito mestizo… —logró decir Abraham y terminó de consumirse, solo se oyó el repiqueteo hueco de sus huesos contra el suelo, que a su vez, se incineraron sobre sí mismos.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio. La luna roja seguía en la cúspide del cielo, sin inmutarse por la carnicería que se había dado en la tierra, y las estrellas repartidas como puntos sobre la negrura del cielo. El viento ululó, moviendo las ramas de los árboles y estos a su vez proyectando largas sombras en el suelo.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y suspiró agotado. Todo había terminado. Terminó tan rápido que le parecía un sueño. Wilbur bajó del árbol con Tiana en su espalda, caminó hasta él y lo miró fijamente, conservando la distancia, pero con notorio respeto en los ojos. Tiana, en cambio, parecía al borde del desmayo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Dennis a Tiana.

Ella hizo un gesto vago con una mano y dejó caer el arco al suelo.

—Nada importante —dijo y sonrió con cansancio—, solo una herida en el vientre. Supongo que se curará. —Dio un largo bostezo—. Creo que… —No terminó la frase cuando se desmayó en los hombros de Wilbur.

—¡Tiana! —se alarmó Dennis, Wilbur negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien —dijo y bufó entre cansado y molesto—, solo debe descansar.

Dennis lo miró arqueando una ceja y asintió sin decir palabra. La reacción del lobo había sido sospechosa. Él dio media vuelta y se acomodó a Tiana en la espalda, llegó a uno de los árboles cercanos y con cuidado la sentó en el suelo; ella respiraba agotada, y en lo que parecía un sueño profundo. Wilbur se sentó a su lado.

Winnie llegó con Dennis, se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él la abrazó por la cintura, sintiendo las patas de ella presionar con fuerza su espalda. Le recordó a Dennis la misma sensación de seguridad y firmeza que cuando habían estado en la Corte de la Reina de las hadas, y entonces le llegaron los recuerdos de sus padres.

Unas lágrimas empezaron a empañarle los ojos. Al fin había conseguido hacerles justicia a sus padres, así como a los de Tiana y Pavel, a su hermano también, a Nathaniel y a Wally. Dos lágrimas de color rojizo acuoso le surcaron las mejillas, sangre y lágrimas.

Lágrimas de vampiro.

—Estoy aquí, mi zing —lo reconfortó Winnie.

Dennis la apretó contra él y dejó reposar su cabeza en su hombro. El pelaje de Winnie estaba algo rasposo por tanto luchar, y tenía el olor metálico de la sangre que ahogaba su olor como a bosque.

—Lo sé, Winnie —dijo, con la voz ahogada—. Lo sé. Es que…

—Todo terminó —suspiró ella.

—Sí. —Asintió contra su hombro, daría gracias todos los días de su vida, todas las veces necesarias, por el que ella estuviera a su lado en esos momentos.

Ella se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos, su parpado derecho estaba cerrado, ocultando la herida en este; sonrió, con sangre seca por su rostro, pero a Dennis nunca le había parecido más hermosa. Una brisa gélida trajo consigo una niebla azulada que se ensortijó sobre sí misma en el aire y dejó ver un mensaje. «GANAMOS».

—Parece que mamá mató a Valken —murmuró Winnie, sonriendo.

Dennis abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Wanda hizo qué? —Tragó grueso—. ¿Se supone que a ella es con quien tengo que hablarle de lo nuestro?

Winnie rió, a él le sonó maravillosa.

—A ella y a papá —gorjeó—. No creo que sea muy difícil.

La cacofonía de gritos, rugidos, órdenes y sonidos de armas y garras chocando empezó a descender lentamente hasta que se detuvo por completo. Dennis sonrió y frotó con cariño su nariz con la de ella.

—No lo dudo, mi zing.

—¿Podremos calmar los ánimos después de esta especie de guerra?

Dennis sonrió.

—Podremos —afirmó—. Hay esperanza.

—Esperanza.

—Sí; la esperanza puede ser muy poderosa. Cuando sabes qué es lo que anhelas y lo mantienes como una luz dentro de ti, puedes hacer que las cosas sucedan; es como magia. —Hizo una pausa—. Y yo sé lo que anhelo.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó Winnie, dejando caer una de sus orejas.

Dennis le pasó un pulgar por la mejilla, grabándose sus rasgos. Le llegaron a la mente las palabras de su padre «Somos iguales». Eso era lo que quería, lo que deseaba. Quería que todos, monstruos y humanos por igual, convivieran sin necesidad de matarse los unos a los otros. En armonía. Sin lucha. Que él pudiera estar con Winnie sin miradas raras y viceversa.

Miró de soslayo a Tiana. «Lo verás muy pronto», pensó, recordando la conversación que habían tenido antes de partir en búsqueda de los ítems para el Sangreal.

—A ti —dijo.

Ella sonrió y él le siguió, para después colocar con delicadeza sus labios sobre los de ella.

Después de todo, lo peor había pasado.

La discordia entre todas las razas, entre todos los hijos, sea de la luna, de la noche, del día, de la magia, de la tierra y de la muerte, iba a desaparecer.

Todo por un hijo del amanecer.


	15. Epílogo: Talismán

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA! A EXCEPCIÓN DE LOS OC'S**

Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos.**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Madre mía Willi! Esa es la madre de las reviews. Deja me preparo mentalmente... listo. Oie no c, weno zy c, pro no t wua dezy :v Ok no, no sé, la verdad, siempre cuando pienso en heridas graves los ojos es lo primero que me viene a la mente; llámame loco. Wanda, bueno... ¡Es Wanda, por los dioses! Siempre me hbaía parecido que para controlar a tantos lobos en las pelis, algo tenía que tener, yo humildemente exploté eso haciéndola más badass xD Tiana, la pequeña Tiana, siempre había tenido pensado todo lo que pasaría con ella, solo que estaba indeciso si colocarlo o no, sin embargo, la vieja confiable me aconsejó bien y me indicó que lo pusiera (así como el no matarla), y con lo último... 7u7 Dejo que saquen sus propias conclusiones :v Los Werewolf son vida, son lovem deben aparecer siempre justos. Me alegra que te haya gusto la pela, y con respecto a las preguntas, serán aclaradas en este epílogo. Dioses, Cris, esa frase final -/u/- colores a millón. Gracias por leer

 **TheyTookMyUsername:** gracias por tu review. Jajajajaj me alegra que te haya gustado el derroche de acción, sangre, muerte y destrucción xD La consciencia te quería censurar :v #FuckConsciencia :v Y bueno, he aquí el epílogo, espero te guste . Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Talismán**

La inclusión de los monstruos no fue sencilla, pese a que habían pasado un mes desde la Guerra Sangrienta, como algunos de los de Muspel la habían llamado tanto por la luna de sangre, como por la gran cantidad de sangre perdida.

No había comenzado el día posterior a la enorme batalla, cuando las primeras lágrimas de pérdida, los primeros sollozos desgarradores, rompieron el ulular del viento nocturno, elevándose hacia el cielo.

Los llantos de una madre.

Toda la manada de Wanda, ahora también con la parte agregada de los que habían sobrevivido de la de Valken, estaban esperando, en los límites del bosque y la entrada de las cavernas, la llegada de los rezagados; lobos de todas las clases, colores de pelaje y tamaños aparecían por entre la maleza del bosque, y Wanda les daba un asentamiento firme al estos inclinar la cabeza con respeto hacia la nueva alfa. Sin embargo, Wayne, que tenía una herida casi cerrada en el vientre; Wilbur, junto a Tiana, sospechosamente cerca; y Winnie, estaban esperando a que Wally llegara.

Dennis no tenía el valor para decírselos.

No después de recordar cómo había estado Winnie al contarle lo de Nathaniel.

Y entonces Karou se materializó frente a ellos luego de que una niebla azul se ensortijara en el lugar. El hada miró a Wanda con una compasión infinita, que le recordó a Dennis uno de los recuerdos que había visto cuando le extrajeron los dones que los sellaban; era la misma mirada que le había dado a su madre cuando le dijo que no estaría en su futuro.

Los demás lobos parecieron percibir el mensaje silencioso del hada porque bajaron las orejas y miraron al suelo. Wayne se quedó en blanco y Wanda se llevó una pata al rostro, cubriéndose los ojos, como si tratara de evitar que algo escapara de ella. Winnie, en cambio, alternaba la vista de Karou a su madre.

—¿Qué sucede? —había preguntado, sin comprender.

Dennis no pudo contestarle, solo la tomó por la muñeca y con un rápido movimiento la abrazó. Ella se sorprendió cuando él la apretó contra sí. Winnie quiso hablar para preguntar qué pasaba, sin embargo, se detuvo al oír los sollozos ahogados de Wanda. Dennis vio cómo ella giraba un poco la vista para ver cómo Wanda temblaba levemente y gruesas lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

Sus sollozos ahogados parecían abrazar a todos los presentes, enrollándose sobre ellos y grabándose en sus oídos. De reojo pudo ver que Wilbur ladeó el rostro y Tiana se mostró dubitativa, para luego colocarle una mano en el brazo. Dennis había comenzado a mirarlos con sospecha, pero los temblores de Winnie lo alertaron. La sintió abrazarlo con fuerza y hundir su cabeza en su hombro. Él le acarició con cuidado el cabello y la apretó aún más.

Inspiró con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas de Winnie le empapaban el hombro y los gemidos de tristeza de madre e hija eran lo único que se oía. El estar en ese momento tan delicado para ella le hizo recordar la escena en la Corte de la Reina.

—Estoy aquí, mi zing —la consoló; lo destruía por completo el oírla llorar sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, solo… consolarla, pero Dennis muy bien sabía que consolar ayudaba, mas no volvía las cosas atrás—. Estoy aquí…

Y mientras los demás estaban en un mutismo fantasmal, la luna pareció brillar con menos fuerza, como sintiendo el dolor de ambas.

Dennis comprendió una de las frases de Diana…

«En las grandes batallas o guerras nadie nunca gana. Solo hay que ver las pérdidas de los que quedaron vivos, y verás el sinsentido de todo eso. Ambos lados sufren. Pero lamentablemente está en nuestra naturaleza luchar, pelear, matar. Somos criaturas hechas para sufrir.»

Al día siguiente ambas manadas, tanto la antigua como la adquirida bajo la pelea, parecían acoplarse relativamente bien, aunque había varias hierbas malas que no aceptaban que la manada contra quienes habían luchado se hubiera unido a la suya y otros no aceptaban que Wanda fuera la alfa de ambas mandas.

Ella, como la líder con experiencia que era, no prestó atención a eso. Estaba dolida por la muerte de Wally y de los cientos de lobos de su manada como para prestarle atención a unos veinte licántropos problemáticos. Dennis, quien junto a Tiana se habían quedado en las galerías alistándose para ir a al pueblo e intentar dialogar, observaba con un magistral respeto a la loba, quien, como única respuesta para esos lobos, solo les dijo una frase:

—La salida es muy ancha —había dicho Wanda—, si no les gusta la manera en que lidero la manada, o les molesta que lo haga una mujer, largo. Hagan su propia manada y no molesten.

Los hombres lobos, en su mayoría adultos mayores, refunfuñaron molestos y al cabo de unas horas abandonaron la manada. Otros siguieron su ejemplo, criticando el que una hembra los comandara. Wanda agradeció a los que se quedaron y les juró que daría lo mejor de ella para mantener a todos unidos.

Para evitar más pérdidas.

Cuando Dennis, Tiana, Wilbur y Winnie llegaron al pueblo, no los recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Los integrantes de la destruida Muspel estaban decaídos, después de todo, se enteraron de que su Líder había sido controlado por un vampiro por años, el cual resultó ser el mismo Berserker. Unos cuantos intentaron atacarlos, pero Tiana les cerró el paso, argumentando que ella misma era humana y miembro de la organización, por lo que no tenían bases para atacarla a ella.

Tiana pidió un diálogo entre ellos, sin embargo, los miembros se negaron y bajo «no hablaremos con monstruos» ella tuvo que hacerlo sola, mientras Dennis, Winnie y Wilbur se quedaban en las entradas del edificio principal donde se trataban temas del futuro de la organización. Dennis se sentó al lado de Winnie, y Wilbur al lado de ella, los quince cazadores que los rodeaban en un círculo los mantenían a raya apuntándolos con lanzas de plata; estaban peligrosamente cerca de Winnie.

—Tócala con eso —había amenazado Dennis a uno de los cazadores, era un chico joven de no más de quince años— y te juro que te mataré.

El chico de cabello rojizo y pecas lo miró temeroso, este se percató de que lo más probable era que nunca hubiera luchado o visto a un monstruo, y por como Muspel instruía a sus hombres, de seguro los veía a ellos como amenazas.

—No haremos nada si ustedes no atacan antes —dijo Dennis—. Venimos a hablar, no a luchar; aunque si ustedes lo inician… —Dejó la frase en el aire mientras se arreglaba un rizo con sus zarpas de vampiro. El mensaje era claro: no quedará nada de quien ataque.

Los demás cazadores parecieron comprender porque bajaron las lanzas.

Al cabo de dos horas de haber estado sentados en el suelo, Tiana volvió. Se le veía agotada y la herida que Karou había logrado volver más pequeña y que estaba vendada en su vientre, parecía mermarle las energías. Esbozó una sonrisa cansada que, para sorpresa de Dennis, fue dirigida a Wilbur. Los miró con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

Ella suspiró.

—Aceptaron —dijo e hizo una pausa—. A regañadientes, pero lo hicieron.

—¿Y los términos? —preguntó Dennis—. ¿Podrán…?

Tiana asintió con pesadez.

—Van a elegir un representante de los humanos, o hijos del día, y este tendrá voz y voto para los acuerdos que se llegasen a tomar. —Se apartó un mechón ondulado de cabello de la frente—. Es complicado, Dennis. Al menos poco menos de la mitad de los miembros están en contra de que los monstruos convivan con humanos.

—¿Y la otra mitad?

—No se manifestó a favor, realmente. Solo quieren descansar. Están hartos de vivir para pelear y pelear para morir. Quieren paz. Cese de todo. Una nueva vida. Sin luchas, sin discordia, sin… sin no vivirla.

Dennis se pasó una mano por el rostro y presionó sus ojos, como conteniendo el estrés que eso le causaba. Sí, sabía que no iba a ser fácil que tantos años de guerra entre monstruos y humanos terminara de un momento para otro, pero no iba a darse por vencido.

Miró a Winnie y ella sonrió con el improvisado parche en su ojo derecho.

No, jamás se daría por vencido.

Pasó la mirada por cada uno de los quince cazadores que los rodeaban, entre intrigados, expectantes y asustados. Caminó hasta el chico pelirojizo y le tendió la mano, sonriendo.

Si tendría que comenzar de uno en uno, lo haría sin falta.

El chico lo miró durante un instante, replegado un poco sobre sí mismo, como un animalillo asustado, y al cabo de un rato, se la tendió también.

Dennis sonrió aún más, dejando ver sus colmillos, y entonces el chico sonrió también. Era un paso, pensó, el primer paso.

Al tercer día, las negociaciones habían continuado. Los humanos tomaron una postura de no monstruos durante el período en los cuales los acuerdos entre Tiana y Muspel se llevaban a cabo, y como consecuencia Tiana estaba cada vez menos con Dennis; iba y venía todo el tiempo. Winnie se la había pasado los dos días anteriores cuidando a Wina, mientras Wanda y Wayne se encargaban juntos de controlar, dirigir y estar atentos de la manada. Ella le había dejado quedarse con ellos, sin embargo, al noventa por ciento de los demás licántropos les molestaba que un vampiro estuviese con ellos.

Dennis había salido por una de las cavernas que terminaban en lo alto de un acantilado desde cuyo borde se veían los cuatro bosques. Se sentó en el acantilado e inspirando profundo pasó la vista por ellos. El bosque sur, con sus árboles gruesos, altísimos, y de hojas de color como su misma corteza. El bosque este, con sus árboles sin hojas, de color ceniza y con formas extrañas. El bosque oeste, con sus árboles verdes esmeraldas, como si en realidad fueran tallados en alguna piedra preciosa, y que parecían emitir una extraña luminiscencia. El límite del bosque norte, donde se encontraba, que era el que más normal parecía de los cuatro. Y en el centro de todos ellos, un pequeño poblado de no más de doscientas casas.

Legaludec, Nikromanteia, Feéra, Lunaris, Transilvania.

Desde la altura se veían pequeños, insignificantes. «Es impresionante —pensó— cómo seres que desde la altura se ven insignificantes, puedan causar tanto daño.»

Escuchó unas pisadas amortiguadas a su espalda; una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios, de seguro era Winnie, solo ella sabía dónde estaba.

—Hola, mi… —empezó a decir, pero cuando volvió la mirada se detuvo. No era Winnie, era su hermano, Wilbur.

Dennis miró inquisitivo al lobo, este frunció el ceño al verle. Se acercó a él sin decir palabra y se agachó en el borde del precipicio. La brisa le revolvió el pelaje, Wilbur no se inmutó por la altura; se movió un poco y unas piedritas se desprendieron y cayeron al vacío.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más? —dijo, sin verle.

—Si te soy sincero, sí.

Silencio.

Al rato se empezó a volver incómodo y Dennis vio de soslayo cómo su cuñado movías las orejas.

Su cuñado; era intimidante pensarlo.

—¿Sucedió algo? —le preguntó.

Wilbur asintió.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber Dennis.

—¿Cómo van los Acuerdos? —preguntó, y Dennis entendió que no eran las negociaciones simples, sino los Acuerdos mayores, que eran entre los representantes elegidos por cada clase de monstruos. Si recordaba bien la primera reunión se había hecho ayer, en la Corte de la Reina de las hadas—. ¿Qué ha dicho?

—¿Dicho quien? —se extrañó él. ¿Por qué Wilbur le preguntaba sobre eso si el representante de los hijos de la luna era su padre? Él muy bien podría contarle. Entonces lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, había una pregunta oculta dentro de esa pregunta—. ¿Tiana?

Wilbur no respondió, solo mantuvo el ceño fruncido mirando el pueblo, las personas desde tal altura parecían hormigas caminando sobre las pequeñas dunas de los hormigueros. Dennis suspiró con lentitud al comprender, o eso se imaginó, por donde iban los tiros.

—Dijo que van relativamente bien —contestó—. A los ghouls no les importa mucho, por lo que su participación se toma a favor; los gigantes aceptan con tal de que los humanos no destruyan su territorio y la Reina no le prestó mucha atención, ella muy bien se vale por sí misma.

—¿Y los lobos, los humanos… y los vampiros? —indagó Wilbur.

—Los lobos y humanos están… sopesándolo. —Hizo una mueca—. Ya bien sabes que lo sucedido con la luna de sangre creó diferencias aún más grandes. Y —suspiró—, a los vampiros se nos excluyó de los Acuerdos.

—¿Por qué? —Se volvió a verlo, Dennis se percató que pese a ese exterior rudo, estaba la misma curiosidad que tenía Winnie. El vampiro sonrió triste.

—Es lo justo —dijo—. Fue un vampiro quien causó esa masacre. —Wilbur asintió y él se levantó, dejando al lobo mirando el horizonte, pensativo—. No sé si ambos bandos se pondrán de acuerdo y podrán lograr algo, pero algo que si sé, Wilbur, y es que sea cual sea la decisión de los humanos, a favor o en contra, Tiana no nos dejará.

Una de las orejas de Wilbur se movió.

—¿Nos?

Dennis soltó aire, divertido. Gracias a su aguda vista de vampiro pudo ver que allá en el fondo, en los límites entre Transylvania y el bosque de los lobos, una minúscula figura de piel trigo y cabello negro caminaba apresurada hacia una de las muchas entradas de las galerías.

—Nos —asintió—. Conozco a mi hermana, Wilbur. Sé que nos necesita, así como nosotros a ella… todos nosotros. Mira lo que ha hecho, está tratando de que en un futuro las vidas de todos solo sean para ellos, no para una lucha sin sentido. Ella siempre quiso eso… solo que yo nunca la tomé enserio.

—Yo nunca dije que la necesitara —replicó con un gruñido bajo.

—Lo harás —sonrió—, más que yo incluso.

Se dio media vuelta y se internó en las galerías, dejando al lobo mirando el vacío. Inspiró profundo mientras doblaba en recodos y en las esquinas de las cuevas, siguiendo el camino que Winnie le había enseñado para llegar a su habitación. Una vez allí encontró a Winnie y Wina, la pequeña estaba dormida en las pieles que hacían de cama, mientras que Winnie estaba tumbada junto a ella; el parche improvisado que se había hecho luego de la pelea se lo había quitado, ahora solo mantenía el ojo cerrado, esperando que terminara de sanar.

Y si sus cuentas daban, ese día iba a ser el final. Se acercó a ellas y se agachó junto a Winnie. Ella movió las orejas al sentirlo caminar, algo que le sacó una sonrisa a Dennis, ella abrió los ojos y él sonrió. Estaban como antes, con ese azul cielo que le parecía lo más hermoso, moteado de minúsculos puntitos dorados. Se inclinó con cuidado y la dio un suave beso.

Pasados casi veinte minutos desde que había llegado a la habitación, Tiana había entrado y les dijo que las negociaciones en el pueblo para que los humanos pudieran convivir con los hombres lobos iban por buen camino. Sin embargo, cuando tocó el tema del Líder, su semblante se puso más serio. Le dijo lo que habían dictaminado en la especie de asamblea que montaron, y la decisión fue simple: la muerte. El Líder, pese a que estuvo controlado por Abraham durante muchos años, no recibió compasión de nadie.

Dennis se conmocionó por la decisión, pero fue la idea de su hermana la que lo sorprendió: le propuso que, ya que irremediablemente el Líder iba a morir, usara su alma para el Sangreal y así curar a Wina. Él aceptó la propuesta porque desde la batalla, las muertes que ocurrían crispaban los ánimos de humanos y lobos por igual, y por esa razón no había podido conseguir un alma. Suspiró y se fue con ella.

Al llegar al pueblo les llovieron distintos tipos de miradas, la mayor parte para Dennis. Iban desde temerosas, por los más jóvenes, a neutras, enojadas, unas que parecían destilar veneno y otras que dejaban muy en claro su deseo de verlo muerto. Él hizo todo lo posible para ignorarlas. Tiana lo condujo a una pequeña y destartalada casa donde, según ella, tenían al Líder. Entraron. Había una única habitación con una cama de paja y sobre ella un cuerpo de un adulto mayor entrado en años.

Dennis al principio no lo reconoció.

El tenía una imagen más… humana, del Líder; ojos oscuros, cabello marrón con algunas canas salpicadas y expresión bonachona. Sin embargo, este hombre era distinto. Conservaba su corpulencia, sí, pero parecía más muerto que vivo: sus ojos marrones estaban blancos por completo, como si le hubieran quitado los colores al iris y pupila, su cabello parecía de plata, completamente gris, y la piel, que era casi morena, se veía amarillenta.

—¿Por qué está así? —le susurró a Tiana.

—No lo saben —respondió—; unos especulan que el control que había ejercido Abraham en él durante tantos años le destruyó, dejándolo así. Y cuando murió, él también tuvo repercusiones.

Dennis asintió y se acercó al cuerpo tembloroso del Líder, le hizo una señal al guardia que lo cuidaba, una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y expresión seria, para que lo matara. No podía hacerlo él mismo. La guardia sacó un fino cuchillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y con rapidez le cortó una pequeña zona de la garganta. El Líder se revolvió un poco y exhaló su último aliento. Siguiendo las instrucciones que Karou le había dado días antes, Dennis colocó su mano en el pecho de este y murmuró su nombre; una fina niebla blancuzca emanó de la cortada en el cuello, la nariz, ojos, oídos y boca del Líder y empezó a ensortijarse en la palma de su mano. Separó la mano del cuerpo y vio cómo poco a poco la niebla se condensaba, como una nube, en esta, haciéndose cada vez más pequeña. Al final terminó con una pequeña gota de cristal.

El alma de un hijo del día.

Se retiró de la cabaña sin decir nada y fue como un rayo, seguido por Tiana, a las galerías. Al llegar a ellas, le pidió a Wanda que llamara a Karou (quien la Reina misma le había vuelto a otorgar el título de Líder de la Corte de la Náyades) y que preparara todo lo necesario para el Sangreal. Luego de habérselo dicho, ambos corrieron hacia la habitación de Winnie y la pusieron al tanto de lo sucedido. Wina se mostraba ansiosa y temerosa porque no sabía que pasaría.

Dennis caminó hacia ella y se agachó, Winnie estaba a su lado también.

—Volverás a ver, Wina —dijo, tomándola de las patas—. Te lo juré, y ahora te lo cumpliré.

Tiana los veía a ambos desde la entrada de la habitación y de reojo Dennis pudo ver cuando Wilbur llegó, ella lo miró a los ojos y dio una media sonrisa, él se la devolvió. Winnie le puso una pata en el hombro a Dennis y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella, sutilmente, señaló con movimientos de los ojos a ambos, como diciendo «¿Qué rayos…?», a lo que Dennis se encogió de hombros, risueño.

Wanda se apareció con Karou, y esta le pidió a Dennis todos los ingredientes del Sangreal. Él tomó la bolsita de cuero que había dejado en esa habitación desde antes de la batalla y se la pasó a Karou. El hada fue sacando cada uno de los ingredientes y lo miró extrañada.

—¿Y la sangre de vampiro? —inquirió.

Dennis suspiró y colocó sus garras en su rostro.

—Ten. —Se dio un zarpazo con todas sus fuerzas, ahogando una expresión de dolor; los demás en la habitación soltaron una exclamación al ver lo que hacía, pero Dennis siguió en lo suyo. Cuando sintió su propia sangre caerle en los dedos, le entregó unas gotas al hada—. La sangre de un hijo de la noche —dijo y sonrió—, obtenida por la fuerza. —Salpicó las gotas en la palma de Karou y esta comenzó con el ritual.

Este fue diferente al que Abraham había hecho. Karou empezó murmurando palabras ininteligibles que sonaban como un siseo, el quebrar de hojas y un gruñido, todo a la vez, y en sus manos delicadas, donde sostenía los ítems, empezaron a envolverse de una niebla de distintos colores: negra, blanca, gris, marrón, rosa y azul. Ella unió las manos como una plegaria y las luces se intensificaron.

Poco después las separó y, como con Abraham, había una gota que brillaba de colores en la palma de su mano. Sangre de un dios. Suspiró agotada, colocó la gota en la punta de sus dedos y se la colocó en los labios a Wina.

No hubo necesidad de que ella la bebiera, desapareció apenas le tocó los labios, como una gota al caer en la arena. Wina se llevó una pata al pecho y frunció el ceño en una expresión de dolor, Dennis se preocupó, al igual que todos los presentes, pero se disipó cuando la pequeña respiró con calma.

—Intenta abrirlos —dijo Dennis, ansioso.

La habitación de la cueva se sumió en el silencio absoluto, solo se percibían los agotados jadeos de Karou, mientras Wina abría lentamente los ojos. Al abrirlos por completo oyó que Winnie y Wanda ahogaban una expresión de sorpresa.

Wina tenía los ojos de un gris intenso.

Miró a cada uno de los que estaban allí, sus ojos iban de uno al otro, y luego se detuvieron en Dennis. Por un momento se mostró sorprendida, pero al siguiente se lanzó como un rayo hacia él y lo abrazó como un broche. Dennis se sorprendió por la sorpresiva acción de Wina, y entonces sintió los temblores de ella; pequeñas gotitas le caían en las piernas. Estaba llorando.

—Gracias —musitó contra él.

Dennis sonrió y la abrazó.

En los días siguientes las reuniones de Tiana en Transylvania iban aumentando cada vez más, hasta el punto que tenía que quedarse algunos días allá, sin embargo, al final, los humanos aceptaron (la mayoría) el convivir con los monstruos, incluyendo los licántropos.

Los representantes de cada raza se reunirían una vez al mes para tratar cosas en común, debatir algunas soluciones a problemas varios, y cómo mejorar las relaciones entre todos.

Poco a poco los monstruos fueron apareciendo en el pueblo, y para sorpresa de Dennis, Winnie y Tiana no había mucho rechazo, los jóvenes que aún no habían sido abducidos en el entrenamiento de Muspel los aceptaban sin reparos, los adultos jóvenes se mostraban interesados, aunque temerosos, mientras que los adultos y los mayores se mostraban reservados y cautos, algunos seguían reacios a aceptarlos por completo, pero eran unos pocos.

Muspel se disolvió al momento de que el primero de los Acuerdos, el de no ataques entre razas, fuera firmado por los representantes.

Y de todo eso, había transcurrido un mes, habían hecho mucho en un mes.

Ahora Dennis estaba con Winnie en una cabaña con unos planos sobre una mesa. Con la inclusión de los monstruos en el pueblo se empezaron a necesitar más posadas y hostales para hospedar tanto humanos como monstruos en general y así evitar conflictos. La responsabilidad había caído en Dennis, y este la aceptó gustoso. Tenía una loca idea, una posada de enormes proporciones, con muchas habitaciones y todo tipo de entretenimientos en los que cada raza de monstruo se sintiera cómoda.

Los humanos en el Reino de Francia tenían una palabra para eso: _h_ _ô_ _tel._

Hotel Transylvania.

Sí, eso sonaba bien.

—Mi zing —dijo Winnie, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, es medio día. ¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo?

Dennis sonrió y asintió.

—Vamos —dijo, tendiéndole el brazo para escoltarla al comedor del pueblo. Aunque Muspel había sido disuelta, algunas cosas se conservaron, como su comedor y su enorme biblioteca—. Últimamente estás más hambrienta, mi zing —añadió cuando iban por las calles del pueblo.

Ella le dio un golpe, medio en serio, medio en broma, en el hombro.

—¿No me estarás llamándome gorda, o sí? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Nunca —sonrió Dennis, con el tono como si trataran algo de suma importancia. Cuando giraron en una esquina vieron a un vendedor de frutas, que tenía algo que Dennis sabía que a ella le fascinaba, fresas con miel—. Espérame un momento —le dijo, y se fue hacia el puesto.

Le pidió unas al vendedor y este le dio un vaso de madera con las fresas cubiertas de miel, a lo que Dennis le dio una moneda de oro como pago y se fue de nuevo hacia Winnie.

—Mira lo que te traje —hizo notar Dennis, levantando un poco el vaso con las fresas. Ella sonrió y las devoró en un instante.

Retomaron el camino al comedor, sin embargo, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Winnie hizo un mohín, se llevó una pata a la boca e hizo como si tuviera arcadas.

—¿Winnie, estás… —No terminó de decirlo porque ella buscó urgentemente un arbusto y corrió hacia él, pudo oírla devolver las fresas—… bien?

Ella levantó una pata desde el arbusto como diciéndole que le diera un momento, Dennis suspiró y frunció el ceño, preocupado, ya llevaba tres días igual, algunas de las cosas que comía las terminaba regurgitando poco tiempo después; empezaba a pensar que ella estaba enferma.

—Hola, hijo de Mavis —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Dennis se volvió y vio a Karou.

—Hola, Karou —saludó con un gesto de la mano.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó al ver su expresión preocupada.

Dennis señaló con la cabeza a Winnie, inclinada sobre el arbusto.

—Lleva así tres días, temo que esté enferma.

—No lo está —repuso Karou, y de sus labios brotó una risa cantarina, como el fluir de un río tranquilo—. Es solo el talismán de ambos.

—¿Conoces la profecía que nos dio la Reina? —quiso saber. Nunca llegó a comprenderla por completo, la parte del talismán era la que lo confundía. Los talismanes eran de los chamanes, brujos o cualquiera que tuviera algún nexo con religiones o magias—. ¿Qué es el talismán? —inquirió.

—No qué —dijo—, sino quién.

—¿Quién? —Arqueó una ceja, sin entender.

—Hijo de Mavis. —Cómo le gustaba a Dennis que ella lo llamara así, si su madre viviera, apreciaría que las cosas habían cambiado—. Las vistas adelantes, o profecías, como las llamas, usan lenguaje arcano, antiguo. Por ello, algunas partes cuesta entenderlas. —Hizo una pausa—. Mucho antes de que los talismanes tuvieran connotaciones mágicas, tenían otro significado: «culminación». La palabra talismán proviene del griego _telesma_ , que en realidad es lenguaje arcano descubierto por los humanos, pero que no tienen consciencia de lo que es, que significa «completo», y hace referencia a cualquier objeto, idea o ser que completa otro y lo convierte en un todo. «El elemento final», por decirlo de algún modo. —Otra pausa—. ¿Comprendes? —Ella iba a agregar algo, pero una niebla de los colores del ópalo se arremolinó frente a ella y formó unas letras—. Me tengo que ir, hijo de Mavis —dijo, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció con un «plop» en una niebla azul.

Dennis se quedó en silencio, pensando. El elemento final. Culminación. Algo que completa a otro. «Cuando por Eros, hallen su talismán». Cuando por Eros hallen su complemento. Eros era el dios del amor sexual, y eso, sumado con lo que sucedió en la cabaña en las cercanías de Feéra…

¡Oh, dioses!

Se acercó corriendo a Winnie y la bombardeó con preguntas. Ella las respondió todas y con cada una Dennis se iba convenciendo más.

¡Oh, dioses!

—Winnie —balbuceó, nervioso—, mi-mi-mi zing, ¿qué-qué pensarías sí estuvieras, no sé, digamos, en estado?

Winnie abrió los ojos como platos y un rubor le coloreó las mejillas, era tan intenso que se veía por sobre el pelaje marrón chocolate.

—No creerás que… —titubeó, luego empezó a murmurar para ella las respuestas que hace poco le había dicho a él. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron—. ¡Oh, por la luna!, es… es cierto. Dennis, yo…

No la dejó terminar; se abalanzó contra ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, apretándola con fuerza aunque sin dejar de ser delicado. Reposó la frente en su hombro mientras unas lágrimas locas clamaban por salir de sus ojos.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Ella lo abrazó por la cintura.

—A ti, mi zing.

Duraron unos momentos abrazados, procesando la enorme noticia con la que se habían topado.

—Mi zing —dijo Dennis y suspiró—, ¿cómo, ya sabes, les diremos a tus padres?

—Podemos decírselos en el comedor.

—Habrán muchas personas y monstruos.

—De esa manera no podrá matarte cuando se entere —gorjeó Winnie—, habrían muchos testigos.

Dennis se separó de ella, sonrió y acarició su nariz con la suya.

—Piensas en todo —dijo, y la besó.

Cuando se separaron emprendieron el camino de vuelta al comedor, Dennis le tomó la pata y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, tratando de sacar fuerzas de ella. Giraron en una última esquina y llegaron al edificio. Entraron. Al fondo vieron que Wanda y Wayne comían tranquilamente en una mesa y algo alejados de ellos, en un mesón con otros cinco individuos, estaban Wilbur y Tiana; para sorpresa de Dennis ambos tenían unas sonrisas alegres que parecieran ser solo para ellos.

Winnie le apretó el agarre y cuando la miró, ella apuntó con disimulo a la mesa de ambos.

—¿Crees que esos dos? —le preguntó.

Dennis sonrió.

—Tal vez —dijo—; ya veremos.

Suspiró y caminó con ella tomada de la pata hacia donde estaban Wanda y Wayne. Cuando faltaba poco Dennis se llevó la pata de ella a los labios y le besó el dorso con cariño, ella lo miró y él sonrió, entre nervioso, ansioso y alegre.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —le preguntó ella.

—Es la primera vez que voy con los padres de mi novia a decirles algo tan importante —respondió cuando llegaron con ellos.

Ambos lobos los voltearon a ver cuando Dennis carraspeó para ganar la atención de ellos. Le apretó la pata a Winnie y ella se lo devolvió, como diciéndole que estaba allí pasara lo que pasara. Dennis asintió y trago grueso.

—Wanda, Wayne —dijo, con la voz temblorosa—, tenemos algo que decirles.

Los dos pares de ojos lo miraron de arriba abajo y Dennis se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, una risa escapó de sus labios.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Wayne, pero Dennis notó que Wanda sonreía apenas.

Se rascó la nuca, apenado, y suspiró.

Era todo o nada.

No creía que le pasara algo malo… bueno, algo grave, por lo menos.

Lo dudaba, la verdad. ¿Qué padre no se alegra cuando sabe que será abuelo?

Sonrió.

—Verá…


End file.
